


Johnlock Tale from Darkover

by mikimac



Category: Darkover Series - Marion Zimmer Bradley, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/M, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent John Watson, Parent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold and distant planet, where technology is not possible and the powers of the mind characterized by powerful people. Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton and John Regis Watson Di Asturien: two boys intended to save Darkover, but at what price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Johnlock Tale from Darkover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757471) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac). 



> From the sixth chapter I corrected several errors in the first five.  
> I apologize.
> 
> From Chapter 17, the edit is edited by K8ec whom I thank with all my heart.

I was asked to translate the story I'm writing set in the world of Darkover.  
I'm Italian, I do not work as a translator, so I apologize if they were to be there (in fact there are sure) errors.  
Be understanding, I just hope that the translation is sufficient to understand the history and to appreciate it, regardless.  
The place where this story takes place and the characteristics of the characters are inspired by the saga of Marion Zimmer Bradley Darkover place on the planet and the characters of the series "Sherlock" are adapted to the universe created by this fantastic writer, but I hope, nevertheless, to be able to keep enough IC.  
The only difference, due to the narrative, is the age of the protagonists in this chapter John and Sherlock are born, while, at the end of the story, should have respectively 26 and 24 years.  
Of course they do not belong to either the saga of Darkover nor the characters of Sherlock, but use for the purposes of my (and hopefully your) fun creations of the minds of Marion Zimmer Bradley, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.  
If someone were to recognize situations or ideas already appeared in other stories, I apologize, but it would be absolutely involuntary.  
This chapter is designed to present the universe we will move our heroes, for those unfamiliar with the saga of Darkover.  
So do not run away immediately.  
Happy reading. J  
Your Song  
Distant future.  
Earth was a planet populated and technologically advanced.  
In order to remedy the sopraffollamento the planet, humanity is expanded in the Galaxy.  
One of the first shipment, due to a technical fault, ended completely off course.  
The spacecraft, damaged and unable to go back or to reach a world of broken lines, were forced to land on the fourth planet of the system Cottman, the only one who seemed able to accommodate human life.  
The planet, almost as big as the Earth, was characterized by a harsh climate and cold for most of the year, because of the sun, a Red Star. The summers were very brief. Life, as known to mankind, was possible only in the equatorial zone. Moreover, they shone high in the sky its four moons.  
The magnetic characteristics of the planet interfered with the operation of electronic equipment land, making them useless pieces of iron.  
With the passage of time, the hope of the arrival of aid from the Earth vanished.  
Unable to let this new world, desolate and often inhospitable, the survivors named it Darkover and came into contact with one of the native races of sentient planet, the Chieri.  
These were a humanoid race evolved, long-lived, but endangered.  
Physically resembled Elves, described in so many fantastic tales on Earth were beautiful, ethereal and with considerable mental powers, they called with the word laran.  
Some Chieri joined the Human awakening, involuntarily, mental powers latent in the human race and were forced to teach land to catalyze and control these faculties through special stones called matrices.  
These stones came into resonance with the mental powers of the holder, amplifying them and allowing them to manage them. If they were, however, torn to the owners, they could die or suffer severe and permanent brain damage.  
Not all Humans acquired mental faculties: those that carried them, they became the rulers of the new world with the name of Comyn.  
Inside, there were several families, characterized by different powers and more or less dangerous, but all were telepaths, able to communicate using the very thought.  
To learn how to use conscientiously its powers, the children were sent to the Towers, where they were trained by the Custodians or leronis.  
With the passage of time was completely lost the memory arrival on the planet from another world: everything about that distant past was completely destroyed or forgotten.  
After a period of peace between the families a violent war for the conquest of absolute power, that brought the towers to make weapons ever more deadly, using matrices.  
This fatal period, called the Ages of Chaos, ended when the Tower of Hali was attacked using the pitch black: telepaths inside, unable to do anything to save himself, telepathically they transmitted to every human, with just a trace of power , what they were trying during the agony of death.  
The horror was so great, that all families, except Aldaran, sign the Pact Varzin: weapons created from the Towers were destroyed and were declared illegal all weapons that could injure or kill at a distance greater than an arm.  
In this way, those who want to kill someone, he was forced to risk their lives.  
Another effect of the Ages of Chaos was the creation of the Seven Kingdoms, each governed by a family, which characterized the current political structure of Darkover:  
Ehlalyn were the rulers of the name, but virtually all of the mentally ill;  
Hastur were the rulers of fact and their characteristic was to be living matrices;  
the Alton were the most dangerous, because carriers of forced rapport, that was to be able to force anyone to do what they want using the Voice Command;  
Ardais were the catalysts and awakened latent laran;  
the Aillard, were the only family in which power was transmitted via matriarchal;  
the Ridenow were empathetic;  
the Aldarans foresaw the future.  
There were, then, other minor families with laran different, but their political influence was virtually nothing.  
In fact, double crossings between the families were so many, that for centuries no more children were born with a unique characteristic power, but they had different faculties.  
This meant that the strength of laran was less than that which it would have had in the case of a pure power.  
Also, if for five of the most important families pure power would still be almost harmless, a Hastur heir with laran pure or Alton would be a virtually omnipotent.  
Darkover was going through a long period of peace, when it was re-discovered by Earth ships in exploration in the remote section of space.  
The newcomers were able to build a base in the territory of Aldaran family, because the magnetic effects were minor and not interfered with electronic equipment.  
In the rest of the planet, the spacecraft land were not able to fly.  
The Comyn were suspicious of the Terrans (they called Terrani), who were fascinated and interested in mental powers of those who once were human beings just like them and they wanted to learn their secrets.  
(From "Saga of Darkover" of  
Marion Zimmer Bradley)  
Today ...  
Castle Armida  
The groom was strutting in the middle of the room filled with relatives, friends, allies and strangers.  
Even if it were nervous, do not let him see.  
He was tall, with a lean physique, hair blacks as pitch and moved. Blue eyes staring at the door to the room.  
He was waiting for her to arrive.  
And she, Eileen Yllana Sherman Ardais, entered the room wrapped in a stylish white dress, which emphasized the perfect physique. Her blond hair was arranged in an elaborate hairdo that left discovered the neck, which would have been deemed immodest.  
Her father took her to the point where he was betrothed:  
"I Mycroft Dyan Ardais Sherman grant my daughter in marriage to Eileen Yllana you Rafael Kennard Alton Holmes. What is a mother to your children and a loving wife to her husband. "  
That said, the man walked away.  
This was the wedding of the year: two of the most important families of Comyn were celebrating their alliance through the marriage of the heir of the family with the daughter of the head of the other.  
Their children were the heirs of a great power both material and mental.  
It was ages since I was born a Alton with a pure power. The old head of the family was to obtain a grandson to use to dethrone the Hastur and take his place, according to him, would be entitled to them as a family has laran most powerful of all those that characterized the caste of Comyn, but, above all, as revenge for the death of his son.  
He cared very little that his nephew did not share his plans: he obeyed anyway.  
Moreover, even the old Ardais had liked his proposal and agreed to be his accomplice.  
The boys would adjust the orders of the heads of families.  
Even the ceremony held in the immense fortified residence of Alton, was nothing more than a display of their power against Hastur.  
The priest wrapped around the wrists claims of the couple bracelet wedding.  
After the ceremony, the Castle Armida, the magnificent and impregnable residence of the powerful family Alton, was filled with the noise of the wedding party, which ended at dawn.  
They spent only a few months the announcement that Eileen was pregnant.  
It was an afternoon of an early spring that Mycroft Holmes Damon Alton issued his first cry.  
Comyn castle - Five years after  
It was spring.  
The brief, shining and overwhelming darkovan spring had arrived, carrying the traditional dance.  
The Castle of the Comyn had been decked for the occasion with the most beautiful flowers.  
The aromas coming from the kitchen, from early morning, were to guess that dinner would be worthy of that would be given that evening: Deanna Winston Liriel Hastur, daughter of the brother of the Regent and the same favorite niece, she was going to marry Mikhail Danilo Redcliff Aillard, as collateral for a political agreement beneficial to their families.  
The dance was in full swing. All were enjoying themselves, waiting for the moment when the old would have gone to bed, leaving the field open to young people to frolicking in the light of the four moons that lit up the night.  
Liriel was on the large terrace and watch sadly the largest of the moons, which had been named. The evening was cool and felt chills walk them the body, but ignored them.  
Suddenly someone put his jacket over his shoulder. Liriel did not need to turn around to see that the warm and comfortable jacket belonged to Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien.  
"You'll catch your death, preciosa." He said.  
"Do you think my father would care?" Asked Liriel angry.  
Gabriel leaned against the railing of the terrace and smiled:  
"I do not know what can be imported to your father, but I will prefer healthy."  
Liriel gave a small smile, then looked at him with sad eyes:  
"Why can not we achieve our dreams?"  
Gabriel looked away to not get carried away from the blue depths of her eyes so sad:  
"What I would never offer me, preciosa? I am the younger son of one of the families with less power to the entire caste of Comyn. Mikhail is not bad. I was his attendant and will respect you. "  
"Yes I know. - Said Liriel - Mikhail is polite and courteous, but does not love me. I think, rather, they would prefer to marry my brother Danvar. "  
Gabriel looked at her sideways:  
"I think so, but I fear that it is not a feasible option to your parents."  
Suddenly, Liriel embraced despair Gabriel resting his face in the back of him.  
"Let's run away, Gabriel! Please! Take me away! "  
He took her hands:  
"I have nothing to offer, except myself."  
"It was not enough?" Liriel said.  
Gabriel turned to stare into his eyes:  
"You'll be sorry, Liriel." She whispered.  
"If I'm with you, I do not care about anything else."  
Gabriel took her hand and fled from the Castle of the Comyn.  
Tower Neskaya - Two weeks after  
The man with the red hair streaked with white was moving through the corridors of the tower strides. It was not necessary to be equipped with laran to understand that Caryl Rakhal Winston Hastur was angry.  
A few steps behind him a slightly older man, who looked like him a lot.  
On the face of Regis Hastur Garris Winston was a sad expression.  
Regis was very close to his brother and not having had children of their own loved ones of his brother.  
Realizing that Liriel would never be happy with Mikhail, Regis had unsuccessfully tried to persuade his brother to give up his goal to tie the politamente Aillard to Hastur through a marriage between the two boys.  
After all, the old man was dead and Alton Rafael was proving more reasonable grandfather.  
The Lord Hastur had been deeply attached to the father of Rafael, Kennard, and had been very happy to reconnect with the House of Alton.  
When Caryl burst into the room, Liriel and Gabriel were standing near the fireplace that warmed the room with its roaring fire.  
"What did you had the idea to kidnap my daughter!" Shouted the man.  
Gabriel stepped in front of Liriel and faced Caryl:  
"Dom Caryl, I love your daughter."  
"Love! - Caryl said as if it were a dirty word - I have given my word of honor to Aillard that there would be a wedding and you've kidnapped my daughter! "  
"She was not kidnapped! - Intervened furious Liriel - I am escaped with Gabriel for not marry that mollusk that you have chosen for me! "  
Caryl turned red. Regis feared that he might have a heart attack and interjected:  
"Bredu please, calm down. - He turned to his niece - Liriel you should say, if you did not want to marry you, do not run away as if you were criminals. "  
"I told my father that I did not want to marry that man, uncle, but he did not listen. He thought only the political gain of marriage, regardless of my happiness. "  
Caryl snorted:  
"Happiness! What you want to find happiness? You're just a girl. It's my job to find a man who can take care of yourself, ensure a future peaceful and quiet and be a good father to your children. "  
Liriel's voice was icy:  
"Yes, father, I know this part. But I do not love the man chosen by you. "  
Caryl grunted:  
"I learned to love him, as I did with your mother."  
"But I do not want to become old before you fall in love with my husband. - Said Liriel - In fact, I already love my husband. "  
An icy silence fell in the room.  
Caryl opened and closed his mouth unable to ask the question that had flashed in mind.  
Regis noticed bracelets and ran a hand over his face:  
"You only vows or you have married a Keeper?"  
The voice that came from the shoulders of the two brothers, not caught them completely unprepared: that was his tower and it was strange that he had not been in the room already upon their arrival:  
"I've married me. - Winston Felix Beltran said Hastur, the third of the brothers - And no one can dissolve this bond, if not death. "  
Regis grabbed his wrist before Caryl pounced on Beltran.  
Caryl, then turned to his daughter, furious:  
"You have made your choice, Liriel. You have chosen to disobey your father, to dishonor your family by marrying this Di Asturien. To me you're dead. Do not you ever see. "  
That said, he turned his back to her daughter and left the room, with the same fun as it had arrived.  
Liriel slumped in the arms of her husband. Regis and Beltran were upset because the two boys: neither of them expected a reaction like that. They thought that yes, Caryl was furious, but once you put a fait accompli, would forgive her daughter and son-accepted.  
Gabriel looked at Regis in his eyes hurt pride had given way to the pain caused to his wife:  
"I'll take care of Liriel and our children without need of Hastur. - He said - well refer to his brother that there will never again. "  
And he turned his back to the regent to embrace his wife.  
Regis knew he was not the right time to talk and followed his brother, hoping that the anger subsided in a few days would go all right.  
Plans Regis, however, could not be realized. When he managed to convince Caryl to return to the tower to make peace with her daughter, Liriel and Gabriel had already left and no one ever knew where they had gone.  
Monti Hellers - One year later  
It was a cold winter day, when Harriet Romilda Watson Di Asturien saw the light.  
It was the eldest of Liriel and Gabriel Watson, a young couple who had moved from one year to the remote village at the foot of the second highest mountains on the planet.  
No one was aware of the noble origins of the young couple.  
They were always helpful and kind, so no one mattered to find out why they had decided to go and live in a place from which all would have fled.  
Monti Hellers - Six years after  
The young couple had grown a nice little blond and vivacious.  
They were happy, although life was hard and certainly did not live in luxury.  
Gabriel feared that Liriel could have any regrets, but she was happy: he did not need the luxury, when he was the love of her husband and daughter.  
The happiness of the young couple was even more complete when it was birth to their second child, a boy they named John Regis Watson Di Asturien.  
Even John was born in the middle of winter.  
A snow storm had buffeted the foothills of the Hellers for days, but when John was born, white clouds, laden with snow, gave way to a sky of intense blue and the sun shone red top.  
Everyone who knew him, swore that the sky had given him the colors he had the day he was born: the blonde with red highlights in her hair and the blue more intense for the eyes.  
Castel Armida - Two years after  
Now they thought that they would not have children, that Mycroft would be their sole heir. Not that they were dissatisfied with their firstborn, indeed!  
Mycroft had been shown to have above-average intelligence.  
He had the gift of Alton, but he was glad Rafael: the power of his family was too dangerous. So, they were very surprised when they found out that Eileen was pregnant.  
The pregnancy had been delicate and dangerous for both the mother and the son.  
The child was born in the middle of winter, during one of the most violent snowstorms that had ever come upon Castel Armida in living memory.  
The labor was long and put at risk the lives of both mother and child.  
However, thanks to the skill of the midwife and the Guardian, everything was resolved for the better.  
Sherlock Holmes Alton Lewis, introduced himself to the world with her hair blacks ebony, skin white as milk and eyes the color of ice.


	2. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two children meet in Supramondo.  
> He was born a great friendship.

The Supramondo is a place / non-place. A place outside of time and space, dark and spiritual.  
This is where the souls of the dead pass before you get to the place in which it is intended and is also the home of the spirits of the living, conscious and unconscious.  
It is the first place they come those who fall asleep, before entering the valley of dreams.  
This is where telepaths trained can meet and talk also finding considerable distances.  
In fact, they can project themselves into this place with their astral body.  
It is not an operation without risk, there must always be someone to monitor the physical body in order not to happen nothing wrong and that forces the telepath to leave the state of deep meditation that must enter to access Supramondo, in case fails to return alone.  
(From "History of Darkover" of  
Marion Zimmer Bradley)  
Save me  
John Watson was a lively child and blond with blue eyes, always smiling, happy and cheerful. He lived in a small, remote village in the foothills of Hellers, just outside the domains of Aldaran. Those parts were never seen Comyn because it was a hostile territory and the poor, that scarcely enough to live in a small village.  
Sherlock Holmes Alton Lewis was a child brown, with white skin and blue eyes of an indefinable color, always serious: it looked like peering into the soul of the people and that about him burdening the weight of the world. He lived in the beautiful and elusive Castle Armida, the estate of the family Alton.  
He was looked after and revered, but above all, it was feared.  
Despite his tender age, the seriousness that showed all intimidated.  
It was a winter night and a raging snowstorm was raging over a large area between the mountains and the plains Hellers it was in Armida.  
A John had already happened to project into Supramondo, although he did not know what he was doing.  
That night he found himself in front of the ethereal figure and glowing with another child.  
It was up more or less like him, thin, dark hair.  
It seemed as if he were studying the place dissect.  
"Hello. - She greeted him John - It is the first time you come here? "  
The child turned to look. He was not frightened, only puzzled:  
"You do what you are?" He asked.  
John gave him a big smile:  
"My name is John. This is the world of dreams. "  
The boy cocked his head to one side:  
"I mean am I dreaming? And why should I dream about someone you do not know? Why is all dark? What are the other forms evanescent that we are here? "  
"This is a special place. You can decide what to see. Look. "  
John closed his eyes and concentrated: with the contours of the mountains appeared a bit 'confused.  
Within a few seconds disappeared.  
"It is not easy to maintain the image. - He apologized John - It requires a lot of concentration. "  
Face serious child-haired blacks was fascinated:  
"Teach me." He ordered.  
John smiled, not at all bothered by the tone of the other:  
"You have to focus your mind on a place or a person and want to see it."  
The boy closed his eyes and seconds later appeared a spotted horse, contours and sharp outlines.  
"WOW! - He shouted John - It's great! You are very good! "  
The child smiled, pleased by the compliment dark of John:  
"It is the horse that gave me my father a few days ago, for my eighth birthday."  
John's eyes widened:  
"I gave a horse for your birthday? Who are you? "  
"My name is Sherlock Holmes Lewis Alton." He said the baby moro serious and impeccable.  
"Oh, what a long name. - Said John - I'm just John Watson. "  
Sherlock gave him another smile:  
"Nice to meet you, John."  
"Nice to meet you, Sherlock."  
On that night, many others followed, during which the two children met, they talked, they told how they spent their days, playing and having fun.  
When the next morning they woke up, they were always very tired, but happy.  
The friendship of John and Sherlock, however, was not destined to remain bound to Supramondo.  
Sherlock had turned ten a few days.  
He was having dinner with his family, but was impatient and it was noticeable how spiluccava food, pretending to eat, while, instead, cut up the meat distributing it in the pot.  
The parents could not understand why he was so anxious to go to sleep, when for years they had had to struggle against his desire to stay up late.  
"Can I go?" He asked for the umpteenth time.  
The Rafael nodded and Sherlock jumped up, out of the dining room and going to sleep.  
When he arrived in Supramondo, John was already there waiting for him.  
"Hello Sherlock."  
"Hello John. For tonight I made a beautiful thing. "  
In Supramondo he took shape Castle Armida.  
John looked at him with wonder:  
"This is your home?"  
"Yes. I'll show you around. "  
She reached that John took it without hesitation, guided the visit to Castel Armida.  
In the eyes of John, the wonder alternated with fun anecdotes that Sherlock told him.  
"You live in a beautiful place. - She said - You must be very happy. "  
Sherlock became sad:  
"Not much, really."  
"Why?" John asked, surprised.  
"I have no friends. - Sherlock replied - I am the son of the lord of Alton and already this puts them in awe. In addition, everyone thinks I'm weird. "  
"Oh yes? And why, "he asked John amazed.  
Sherlock seemed almost embarrassed:  
"I think that's why I say the things they do not like." Finally he confessed.  
"Things like?"  
"What did they do, where they were. Sometimes I revealed things that others would not have known. "  
John smiled:  
"Well, yes. This would have avoided. Sometimes you have to be diplomatic. "  
"But I do not do it on purpose! - Said plaintively Sherlock - I see things and tell her. "  
"It's not always a good thing. Sometimes people prefer not to know. "  
"Why?" Sherlock asked.  
John shrugged:  
"I do not know. My father always says that things are great and that I will understand when I'm an adult. "  
"I do not know if I want to become an adult." Sherlock said.  
John looked shocked:  
"What are you saying! - She exclaimed vehemently - Of course you will become adult! How would I know all these things, if you were not there? "  
Sherlock smiled happily:  
"I wish you were here with me to Armida. It would be great. We could be together all day and have fun like crazy. "  
"I'd love to. - John smiled - If anything, one day, when we are older. "  
The form of John began to flicker:  
"They're calling me. See you tomorrow night, Sherlock. "  
"Tomorrow night, John."  
The night after Sherlock did not show up in Supramondo nor in the two following nights.  
John was beginning to worry, thinking that Sherlock did not want him more as a friend.  
On the fourth night, John went into Supramondo without much enthusiasm, thinking that Sherlock would not show, instead saw it from a distance, pale and more evanescent than usual.  
"Sherlock! - She called him - What's wrong? "  
At the same moment, in the castle of Armida was a great commotion.  
Sherlock had been caught by the evil threshold: its power was waking up completely.  
Because of the power of laran which was activating, Sherlock had a high fever and was delirious, now was unconscious for three days.  
The parents were desperate, because few children exceeded a crisis of pain threshold of that severity.  
As a last hope, he had been named Beltran Hastur from Neskaya Tower, which, at that time, had formed a circle with the leronis of Armida and young Haramis.  
In this way, the three arrays allowed the leronis to unite their powers and act as if they were a single person with a laran higher than that of the individual.  
John approached Sherlock: the friend was lethargic, as if he did not realize his presence.  
"Sherlock! - She grabbed him by the shoulders shaking - Sherlock! It's me, John! Can you hear me? "  
Sherlock's eyes were dull and absent. John is frightened and hugged him:  
"Please answer me, you're scaring me."  
Suddenly, John was filled with so much pain, that went through the whole body.  
He felt pain everywhere, but it was above all the head that was hurting: it seemed like something was trying to get out.  
John did not understand the pain, he felt, he was from Sherlock.  
Unconsciously, he absorbed the suffering of others and tried to push it away.  
While the body of Sherlock was struck by convulsions, Beltran, through the matrix, he realized the presence of another consciousness than that of the young Holmes:  
"Rafael, soon. - He said - changeme in the circle. I have to go in Supramondo. "  
Without asking explanations, Rafael drew his own matrix and replaced Beltran in the circle.  
In the small house at the foot of the mountains Hellers, Harry was awakened suddenly by an unusual movement of the bed. Still sleepy, he checked that John did not have a nightmare and felt it shake violently.  
Wide awake, he lit the candle and began to call loudly parents: John was in convulsions.  
Beltran quickly found Sherlock in Supramondo, led by their master, and saw a little blond boy was embracing him, absorbing seizures and pain, but suffering from their consequences.  
Beltran came up and realized, with dismay, that the blond kid was John.  
Since Liriel and Gabriel had escaped from the Tower of Neskaya, Beltran was the only family to know where they were and had been in contact with them, knowing the two children, Harriet and John.  
He insisted that the boys, just arrived at the right age, were sent to a tower to be trained, as he found that both had laran.  
He had been particularly struck by that of John, because he had thought that he could have the sheer power of Hastur and wanted to be sure it was really so.  
Centuries were not born children with laran pure and now it seemed that he had arrived two: a Hastur and an Alton.  
John, however, now, was doing a very dangerous thing: moving on himself the symptoms of the disease that had struck the threshold Sherlock, was saving the life, putting at risk their own.  
Gently, Beltran took a hand of John:  
"John, you have to let it go."  
The blond boy stood on Beltran a desperate look:  
"He does not answer. It's sick. "  
"I'm here to help. You have to let it go or you'll be too bad. "  
Sherlock looked back Beltran, then John:  
"John, what's going on?"  
John smiled happily, loosening the embrace:  
"Sherlock! Do you recognize me! "  
"What happened? Why Beltran is here? "  
Beltran did not answer:  
"It's time you wake up. - He ordered Sherlock - And you too, boy. "  
John disappeared without saying goodbye.  
Sherlock stared into space for a few seconds, before he realized to be looking at the mother's face.  
In the little house at the foot of the mountains Hellers, Liriel and Gabriel were embracing John, who had finally woken up, dazed and weak.  
Beltran and Rafael Hastur Holmes were in the study of Alton.  
They were drinking a cup of tea, to recover from the effort made to save Sherlock, who was now resting in her room, guarded by the mother.  
Before leaving him to fall asleep, and Rafael Beltran had become Sherlock tell everything he knew the boy who had helped him in Supramondo.  
Beltran had not been able to conceal the presence of John, since all members of the circle, linked to the mind of Sherlock, had perceived the presence of another person.  
"What about this John, of which we spoke Sherlock?" Asked Rafael.  
Beltran shrugged:  
"It has to be the illegitimate son of some Comyn. To do what he did, he should have a bit 'of laran. "  
"It could be a Di Asturien?"  
"No more than Alton are those who are called Holmes."  
Rafael remained silent for a long time, staring at the amber liquid that was cooling in the cup.  
"Sherlock has always been a strange child. - Filming Holmes - It has never failed to bind anyone and everyone has awe. And now he turns up this kid with whom regular contact for two years. I want him here at Armida. "  
Beltran stiffened:  
"What would you say?"  
"From what he told Sherlock, I think I know where you live that John Watson. Tomorrow I will send Anton Lestrade to take it. "  
Hastur looked surprised:  
"You want to separate the boy from his family?"  
Rafael was adamant:  
"I think about my son. That kid seems to make life better Sherlock, so I want him here. Moreover, if it is true that it is a telepath, you will receive a little 'training. Saw where he lives, I do not think his parents have understood what they have in their hands. Maybe I'm the father or mother to be illegitimate children. Laran may have skipped a generation. These things happen in these crossings impure. "  
Beltran was angry:  
"Rafael, you're talking as if they were beasts!"  
Holmes turned slightly to Hastur:  
"Sorry, Beltran. I'm tired and worried. I almost lost my son. "  
"And you want to take away the child to another father."  
"I have no choice." He retorted resolute.  
Beltran had his jaw rigid: he hoped that John might live a few more years serene, but fate seemed to have decided otherwise.  
"I'll go even with Lestrade. - Finally he said coldly - I'm a Keeper and a Hastur. Maybe I can make it clear to those parents because your child is more important than the other and you have the right to snatch it. "  
Finished speaking, Hastur rose and left only Holmes, with his discomfort.  
Because of the bad weather, Beltran Hastur, Anton Lestrade and his five bodyguards took them four days to get to the small village at the foot of the Hellers where John lived.  
Beltran had insisted that accompany them also Greg, the son of Lestrade, stating that the presence of another boy, although a bit 'bigger, would reassure the little John.  
Arriving at the village, they were greeted by the boss, Phillip Carter, a tall, big, with very little hair and a very thick beard, who was a blacksmith and he looked at them with hostility.  
The presence of a detachment of soldiers under the command of Comyn was a sign of trouble, especially if they wore the colors of Alton: they could not be so far from Armida by chance.  
"What do you want?" He asked without courtesy.  
Anton Lestrade was a man of about forty, prematurely graying hair, eyes blacks and a wiry and agile. He did not approve of the mission he had been given, but, as a good soldier, he had to obey the order that his master had imparted. Replied, then he said gently:  
"We're looking for a kid. His name is John Watson. Twelve years old, blond hair and blue eyes. "  
Carter narrowed his eyes:  
"What do you want from him? It is certainly not a dangerous criminal to justify this show of force. "  
"We would like to talk to her parents. - Said Lestrade always friendly - We bid for them. "  
"I'm not here. You came here for nothing. Go away. "  
He started to turn to go back to work, but Beltran stopped him:  
"He's lying. The parents are not there, but the kid is here. Over there. "  
And she pointed to a little boy standing on the porch of a house. Carter stiffened and clenched his fists:  
"You're wrong. That is my son. "  
Beltran discovered the head:  
"I'm Beltran Winston Felix Hastur, Keeper of the Tower of Neskaya. Captain Lestrade will take the child and leave for Armida, while I wait for the parents to explain to them what is happening. Nobody opposes and nobody will get hurt. "  
Hearing the name Hastur, Carter froze: had before them the brother of the regent; if anything happened, they would have had trouble only with Alton.  
Gritting his teeth, he walked to John:  
"John, come here, please. - He said, smiling gently - You have to go with the gentleman, but do not worry, they will not do harm. Your father will pick you up soon. "  
John passed his gaze from Carter to Hastur Lestrade.  
He did not understand why his uncle Beltran did not pretend to know.  
It was true that he had never come to the village and you were always met in isolated and rarely visited, but did not understand exactly what was happening.  
Nevertheless, he obeyed the request of Carter and approached Lestrade who, with a smile, reached out and hoisted him on horseback, behind him.  
Shot the horse, Lestrade stopped in front of Hastur:  
"I leave a few men. I hope that is enough. "  
"Will suffice." Retorted dry Beltran.  
Lestrade had to go, but stopped still for a moment:  
"Thank you for not making me face the parents of this kid. I would not want to be them, will tell you that when we took the child. "  
Beltran turned to Lestrade a benevolent. After all he was a good man.  
"Nobody wants to be in the shoes of those parents. - He sighed - Go. "  
It was evening when Gabriel and Liriel Watson returned home.  
Harriet had accompanied him to Nevarsin, where he spent a short period of training before moving to Naskaya.  
John had left home because he did not tackle a journey so arduous, after the night he had had convulsions.  
Arriving at the village, they were greeted by Carter, who quickly explained what had happened:  
"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I could not do anything to prevent her away John. They were men of the Alton and had with them a Guardian of Neskaya, a Hastur. He is waiting for you at home. "  
"You do not blame Phillip." I reassured Gabriel.  
He started striding toward the house and opened the door furiously, ready to pounce on Beltran.  
The two guards stood in the middle, but Beltran raised his hand:  
"Fermi. I do not do anything. Go outside waiting for me. "  
The two guards hesitated, but orders were orders of a Hastur of Hastur and executed them.  
Left alone, Liriel came to Beltran:  
"What did you do, uncle? Why have you taken away John? "  
Beltran felt the pain of his niece and he was saddened, but could not avoid the displeasure:  
"John has met the son of Rafael Holmes Supramondo in Alton, did you know? It helped him overcome a bout of bad threshold. "  
"It happened four nights ago? John was wrong. It is for this reason that we left it at home. "  
"Yes, it was four nights ago. Alton wants to make of John the squire's son. They became friends. Sherlock is a very lonely guy, and the proximity of John can only do him good. "  
Liriel snapped furiously:  
"And John does not think? Tear him so his family! "  
"It will remain at Armida long. - Gabriel said - I'm going to go right back. "  
"You will not. - Resolute Beltran said - If I went to Armida, Holmes will immediately recognize and understand who is John. His identity must remain secret, until it is the right time to reveal it. "  
Liriel and Gabriel looked at him amazed:  
"What do you mean?" Asked Liriel.  
"I had different visions on the future of John and all were linked to Sherlock. Two of them together are intended to save Darkover serious danger that threatens him and rule the planet, but, to do this, no one has to know that John is a Comyn and especially a Hastur, until it must fulfill his destiny. "  
"Rafael those who think it is?" Asked Gabriel.  
"I did believe that it is the illegitimate son of a Comyn. When Sherlock is a Neskaya, I will ensure that we bring even John, so I can train it. I insisted to take Neskaya Harriet, so in the six years that John will spend there, will be able to spend time together. "  
"Gabriel and I will not be able to see, though." He said in a barely audible whisper Liriel.  
A Beltran heart sank for the pain he was giving to his niece:  
"Exactly. You will not see him for a long, long time. I will hear from him, but ... "  
"The good of Darkover first of all, are you uncle? - Interrupted his voice hard and sharp Liriel rising up in all its despair - Is that why you helped us to get away from my father nineteen years ago: John already knew that we would have and that you would have used for your purposes. "  
"To save the people of Darkover, Liriel. Not for my purposes. "He murmured Beltran.  
Liriel stared cold and furious:  
"You're no different from my father. Neither he nor you consider us people, but only pawns in your games. Go away and do not come back. I should not trust you. I should have known that a Hastur is always a Hastur and that use people's in your blood. "  
"It is also your blood, Liriel. And what of John. There is no way to thwart fate. Whatever you do, fate would find a way to pass, perhaps bringing only more pain. John leaves Armida and then Neskaya. TI promise I will watch over him, so that it is happy. "  
Liriel turned his back to Beltran, who lowered his eyes and walked away.  
Gabriel and Liriel looked into desperate eyes: they knew that Beltran was right, knew that whatever they did, John was lost, for them.  
If they had gone to take it back to Armida, Rafael Holmes would recognize them and to Regis Hastur would reveal the existence of another heir to Hastur.  
Regis would go to look for John to take him to Thendara.  
Even if we subtract John to Hastur, they would find another place to hide.  
They huddled in a desperate embrace, cursing the fact that they failed to go far enough away from the family to protect their child.


	3. Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carried away by his family, John Watson met physically for the first time the person that much influence his life: Sherlock Holmes.

Anton Lestrade made him stop his men for the night in the shelter of a cave.  
John helped him to dismount, then went down himself.  
Greg Lestrade approached the father watching, intrigued, the boy who had gone to fetch.  
Since they had left the village, John had not said a word, but he had studied men who had taken, as if he was considering the best way to escape.  
Anton put his hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly:  
"You're not very talkative, young man."  
John rolled his blue eyes directly on those of blacks Lestrade:  
"Usually I do not speak a lot with those who kidnap me."  
Lestrade laughed:  
"Oh. You were often kidnapped? "He asked, amused.  
John replied seriously:  
"No, sir, never. But I'm not coming with you because I want it or why do you have ordered my father, so I think we can talk about abduction. Do not you think? "  
The smile faded from the lips of Lestrade. He did not really admit it, but the boy really had a point:  
"We do not want to hurt you. - She tried to reassure him - You're bringing in a very beautiful place, where they will take care of you and you'll be fine. "  
John stared at him puzzled:  
"I'm fine with my parents, who take care of me, without making me miss anything. I like my house, even if it is majestic and impressive. So why should I go with you? I would like to go home. Can I? "  
Anton sighed:  
"I'm sorry, John, you can not."  
"I am your prisoner? Are you going to tie me up? "  
Lestrade responded scandalized:  
"For Aldones, no! Not a prisoner and you will tie. "  
"Then I will go home." Said John said firmly.  
Lestrade was concerned: it was winter, snowstorms were sudden and violent, would not certain that that little boy was lost in an attempt to return to his parents:  
"If I asked you to give me your word of honor not to do a certain thing, could you keep it?"  
John pursed his lips:  
"Why should I promise not to run away?" He asked angrily.  
Lestrade admired his courage and intelligence:  
"Because I do not want anything to happen to you. We are in winter. If you lost you ... "  
"I would not miss." She interrupted John decided.  
"... If I lost you - Anton continued, as if it had been broken - and we could not find you, you die. Would you give this pain to your parents? "  
"I would not miss it." He repeated stubborn John.  
"You can be sure one hundred percent?"  
John crossed his arms, his eyes sparkling with rage, his lips tight to form a thin line.  
Anton knew he had dented his confidence and he was sorry, but could not allow John fled, risking his own life:  
"So? - He urged him kindly - I trust your word that you will not try to escape? "  
Lestrade saw that tears were making their way in the blue eyes of John.  
More tears of anger and frustration than fear.  
That kid he liked to own and regretted having it taken away from his family.  
"You have my word." John finally whispered, lowering his head, he defeated.  
Not a tear, though, ran down his face.  
"Thanks. - Lestrade said kindly - I would like you to meet my son Gregory. "  
"You can call me Greg." The boy said, smiling.  
He was tall, with dark hair and eyes blacks, a few years older than John.  
Before they could say more, they were joined by Beltran and his two bodyguards.  
Anton came to him immediately:  
"All right Dom Beltran?" Asked reminder.  
Beltran got off his horse, tired and dejected:  
"If you can speak well. - He glanced at John - The boy how are you? "  
Anton Beltran followed her gaze and smiled:  
"Brave and stubborn. I managed to get me his word that he will not escape. I think that will continue. "  
Hastur approached John and Greg:  
"I'm Beltran Winston Felix Hastur, Keeper of the Tower of Neskaya. We can talk about yourself? "  
John, puzzled, he nodded his head.  
Beltran and John moved away from the others by a few steps out of the cave.  
Night was falling and the sky was clear.  
The small Mormallor shone white and pale in the sky, while Idriel and Kyrrdin forrest simple  
sickles respectively green and blue.  
He could not see Liriel, the violet moon from which the mother had taken the name of John.  
After all, they were only in the winter and early spring it was possible to see the four moons of Darkover shine together in the sky. During the other months of the year, one of the moons was always hidden on the other side of the planet.  
They entered a bit 'in the woods, to be sure that no one could hear what they said they would. Beltran stopped and sat on a fallen log, waving John to sit beside him.  
John stood in front of Hastur and said:  
"I prefer to stand. I want to know why I'm here and why you pretend not to know. "  
Beltran smiled definitely a tone Hastur.  
"You're right to be angry, John, but we could not do otherwise. There are things that now I can not explain, but I ask you to trust me. "  
John stared at him seriously:  
"Why can not I go home?"  
"For boys Comyn your age is normal to go with another family to receive a proper education to the rank."  
"I'm not a Comyn." Stated John.  
Beltran made a face:  
"In fact, so are you: Your father is a Di Asturien and your mother is a Hastur."  
John was stunned:  
"Because mom and dad I did not have thought it?"  
"Your parents have quarreled with my brother, your mother's father, and have turned away from the family. What we now have to understand, John, is that no one has to know who are really your parents. When prompted, you say you call Deanna and Alderic Watson. They are their middle names, so there will be a lie. "  
"Because no one has to know who they are?"  
"So no one will ask questions on your laran. We talked about this, remember? "  
"What I do with the mind, how to read the thoughts of others."  
"Exactly. When Sherlock will be sent to Neskaya ... "  
"Sherlock? My friend Sherlock? It is from him that you taking me? "Interrupted John.  
"Yes. We're bringing to Armida from Sherlock. The'll squire. You will receive an education appropriate to your rank, although no one will know. In six years, Sherlock will be sent to Neskaya and you go with him, so you will be subjected to the rim. You will be given a matrix and you will be trained in its use. It is important that no one may know that you have a master. "  
"Why?" He asked John more and more confused.  
"Because you and Sherlock are destined to do great things for Darkover and his people, but no one has to know who you are until the day right. When the time comes that you know everything, I myself will talk to you,  
John. For now, I ask you to trust me and to keep your secret. Even with Sherlock. "  
Watson thought a bit ', then he asked:  
"Why should I trust who takes me away from my parents and asked me to have secrets with who is my friend?"  
Beltran smiled:  
"I can not answer now, but only to ask you to trust me and give me your word of honor not to tell anyone who your parents are and what your real power."  
John Beltran and estimated what they would ask him: his parents had always loved this uncle, so he had no reason not to trust.  
"Okay. - Finally he answered - I trust you and I will keep the secret. "  
"One last thing: Armida everyone thinks you're the illegitimate son of some Comyn unconscious. You have to let him believe, for your safety and that of your family. "  
John's eyes flashed with anger:  
"I will do as you ask." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Thank you, John. - He said Hastur rising - Your parents say hello. They love you so much and we recommend that you be careful and you act like you have been taught. "  
John narrowed his eyes:  
"If you want me to trust you, do not lie to me. You have no messages from my parents for me. "  
Beltran sighed:  
"Sorry, you're right. Your parents are angry with me because I have taken away from them. However, I'm sure they would like to tell you what I told you. "  
John nodded.  
"We return from others. - Concluded Beltran - and eat us rest; we will have a couple of days tiring. "  
The weather was mild and it took only two days to return to Armida.  
John had made friends with Greg Lestrade and had spent the time to tell anecdotes.  
When they came to Armida, John watched the fortress from the truth, with great wonder.  
Hastur were received from Holmes and Lestrade in your living room:  
"What about the boy?" Asked Rafael suffered.  
"I am happy to have been torn to parents, but it will not tantrums." Beltran said dryly.  
"He got talent. - Lestrade intervened - seems very mature and well-mannered. "  
Rafael nodded and went to the door letting Lestrade Watson.  
John entered the room without showing the slightest fear or awe. He looked around, but he paused to study especially the people in the room.  
Standing in front of him, there was a tall, thin man with hair blacks and stern look, a bit 'older than his father. Holmes was definitely Rafael Alton.  
Sitting in an armchair, a woman with sweet features and purposes, with blond hair perfectly ordered, smiled reassuringly. That was Eileen Holmes Alton.  
Standing, leaning against the fireplace so lazy, there was a young man, a little older than Harriet, her hair blacks and blue eyes, a bit 'lower than the other man, and with a little' of bacon, which He is studying intensively a fingernail, but which, in reality, he was closely watching the new arrival. It looked like the kind of person to stay away or look one shoulders. The description fitted perfectly to what Sherlock had made his brother Mycroft Holmes Alton.  
John performed in a perfect bow, as his mother had taught him, and greeted him politely:  
"Lord Alton, Domna Eileen, Nobile Mycroft, my name is John Watson and I am honored to meet you."  
The three were surprised, but, seeing the reaction equally amazed Beltran and Lestrade, they realized that they were not to prepare the boy.  
Meanwhile in the room burst into a skinny kid, dark hair, eyes of blue ice, all dirty and full of scratches.  
John studied him a bit ':  
"You're taller than I thought. And even leaner. Eat? "  
"Not the people, but everyone seems to believe it."  
"Maybe you should start doing it. Would you put on some weight and you would not be hurt. "  
The two boys were looking with serious expression.  
"Sherlock Holmes." Said one reaching out.  
"John Watson." Replied the other, shaking hands that had been leading.  
The two boys shook hands solemnly, staring into his eyes and laughed for no reason, but already accomplices.  
The adults were especially surprised by the reaction of Sherlock was the first time I saw so comfortable with someone.  
Mycroft smiled:  
"Beware of that pair. - He ruled sly - Darkover may not be ready for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. For better or worse, those two will be the salvation and destruction of each other. "  
A John had been assigned a small room adjacent to that of Sherlock.  
The first few nights that John spent at Armida, Sherlock went to tuck in his bed, to sleep with him.  
At first John did not say anything.  
On the fifth night, without opening his eyes, he whispered:  
"I will never go anywhere without first informing you."  
Sherlock winced because he thought that John was asleep, but smiled at the words of his friend.  
"I'm sorry that you have taken away from your family. It's not right. However, I'm glad you're here, with me. I hate me for it? "  
John opened his eyes and turned to Sherlock:  
"It was not your fault. And I will never hate you, whatever you do. We're friends, remember? "  
"And friends will support and protect each other."  
"Right. Now go to sleep. "  
Sherlock settled back in the bed of John. He liked to feel the warmth of his body:  
"Good night, John."  
"Goodnight, Sherlock."  
Sherlock went still, occasionally, to slip into the bed of John, especially on cold nights and stormy, but had less fear that the friend could escape back home.  
The two boys spent every moment together, following the lessons, training with the sword in the fight.  
Sherlock taught John to ride.  
They were inseparable.  
In the presence of John, Sherlock smiled and was less annoying to people.  
John A look was enough to let him know he was doing or saying the wrong thing.  
This, however, did not prevent Watson to be the accomplice of each trouble that the young Holmes combined.  
Like when they decided to go, late at night, in the north tower to find out if it was really haunted, rather surprised one of the maids of Domna Eileen who flirted with a guard or when spennarono twenty chickens because Sherlock wanted to compare the time of regrowth of the feathers .  
Despite the troubles, and jokes that the boys combined, everyone was happy with the good influence that John had on Sherlock.  
It had been two years since John had been brought to Armida.  
Beltran had come on a visit to check that the laran of Sherlock same awakening in the right way and not the other does cause problems.  
Rafael and Mycroft were in Thendara for an extraordinary meeting of the Council of Comyn heir to Hastur, Danvar, he had died in what looked like a hunting accident.  
Eileen was, then, to do the honors.  
Beltran and Eileen were in the drawing room of the castle and were watching Sherlock and John dealing with the construction of an ice sculpture.  
Sherlock beginning seemed to find employment boring, but when he realized that John was really working hard to make a beautiful sculpture, Holmes also concentrated in the enterprise.  
"You see them Beltran? Sherlock looks like another child, since John is here. "  
Eileen's voice was sad and Beltran noticed:  
"If Sherlock is right, what's bothering you?"  
Eileen John stared wistfully:  
"I can not think of the mother of John. - He said - If I were in his place, if someone had taken away my son, I would be crazy. Every day that passes, I expect to see get the parents of John, calling for the return of the child. If they did, how could I deny him? How could I ask another mother to continue to give up her child? I would be selfish. Also, sometimes I discover John while scanning the horizon to the Hellers, with a sad look and, at the same time, full of hope, as if waiting for someone to come and take. My son is happy, as it has never been, but at what price? What right do I have to make another unhappy boy and another mother? "  
Beltran said John:  
"Eileen looks John: you seem unhappy?"  
"Now, no, of course, but ..."  
"They are just moments of melancholy of a boy who is away from his family. - He interrupted Hastur - Both John and his parents know that he is better and safer to be here. Nobody will take it. "  
"I know that woman to be able to thank."  
Beltran shook his head:  
"It would be a terrible idea. As the woman can understand that the best for his son is living here, he would not be happy to see you and do not willingly accept your thanks. You're still the woman who took away his son. "  
Eileen turned to Beltran:  
"I can not continue to turn a blind eye! So it seems that I believe that my son and my family are more important than his. And I'm not so. "  
Beltran's gaze was stern:  
"Eileen have already acted as if the feelings of those people not counted. Two years have passed. Now it's too late to apologize, that is to thank. Leave it at that. Do something could cause more harm than bring relief. "  
Eileen was not convinced that things were really good as well, but he knew that he would never convinced her husband without the help of Hastur and Beltran was proving inflexible.  
He looked back at the guys who compared their works.  
That Sherlock was perfect, while that of John was slightly inclined.  
The two boys laughed for something that they said, then began to throw snowballs.  
Eileen rang the bell to order that brewed a hot bath and so the.  
When they had finished playing, the boys would need something warm.  
A few days later, Beltran met with Regis and Caryl in the rooms of Hastur to Comyn Castle, in the capital of Darkover, Thendara.  
The atmosphere was tense.  
Caryl had never forgiven Beltran Liriel to have helped in his flight, especially now that Danvar was dead.  
There were many doubts about how it was done the hunting accident, but there was no way to prove that someone had intentionally caused the death of Danvar Hastur.  
The problem was that, right now, there were no direct heirs of Hastur and the first in line of succession to the regency of Darkover were members of a branch of the family Aldaran, the Moriarty, known for their alliance with the Terrani and for their cruelty.  
No one on the board wanted the Moriarty became the rulers of Darkover, but there was no way to prevent it, except to find another heir to Hastur.  
Neither Regis nor Caryl nor Beltran, however, had no children, even illegitimate.  
Daughter Caryl, were years that no one had heard and everyone thought she was dead, because it had not even presented at the funeral of his brother.  
Regis felt the tension between the brothers, but she had the strength to act as an intermediary.  
The idea of having to appoint an heir Moriarty, put him in crisis.  
"I do not understand what you do here." He said Caryl irritated.  
Beltran flipped a disturber of laran he had brought with him and made sure to get close to the brothers to speak with his voice as low as possible:  
"Liriel and Gabriel had two children. - He began - A female named Harriet and a boy named John. "  
Regis and Caryl stared amazed:  
"You have always kept in touch with Liriel!" Exclaimed Caryl.  
"Until two years ago, yes. - Beltran said - Now I do not speak. I took away John, by order of Alton. "  
"What ...?"  
"It does not matter now why. - Beltran broke Caryl - The important thing is that John is receiving the right education. It will be a worthy Hastur. In all. "  
Regis blinked:  
"He has laran pure Hastur?"  
"I think so. - Said Beltran - The only certainty I have when in four years will be to Neskaya and I can analyze with the circle. However, it has a powerful laran. And it is intended to save Darkover along with Sherlock Holmes Alton. "  
"I appoint my successor as soon as possible." He said Regis.  
"No. - He disagreed Beltran - It's too early. Aldaran could easily delete it. Let it become adult. When we are sure that it is ready to happen to you, you will name him heir of Hastur. "  
"The Aldaran will fire and flames if you do not nominate anyone."  
"Until we appoint an heir, they will not do anything to anyone. Procrastinates. Take a wife. "  
"At my age?" Regis laughed.  
"This will keep him busy Aldaran for the coming years and will not seek Liriel and his heirs."  
"I can see my nephew?" Asked Caryl.  
"No. - Beltran said - would be too dangerous. Liriel and Gabriel had to give him up because it was safe, you can easily avoid to meet him until the appropriate time. "  
Caryl stared Beltran and said sarcastically:  
"Everything in your hands, right brother? You'll be happy. "  
Beltran stared at him furiously:  
"I Do not do it for the power, Caryl! I am a Hastur myself and do my part to Darkover and its people. "  
The three brothers were silent.  
The fate of the planet in the future was a boy of fourteen, unaware of its importance.


	4. Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Become boys, Sherlock and John go to the Tower of Neskaya to learn to use their powers.

It was a warm autumn and rainy, very strange for Darkover.  
Sherlock would have turned sixteen during the winter and were in full swing preparing for his training period in Neskaya.  
Sherlock was happy to go to the tower because he thought he could learn many things, but it meant parting with John.  
In fact, the tower would be a boy like the others, so he could not carry around a squire.  
For all he knew, John would return to the village where he had lived with his parents and would not have seen.  
This fact upset Sherlock, who could not think of not being able to spend time with what had become his inseparable half.  
For his part, John remembered that Beltran had told him that he would Neskaya with Sherlock, to be trained, but no one seemed to be aware of.  
A few days before the start of Sherlock for Neskaya Beltran Hastur he came to Armida.  
Rafael received him in his office amazed:  
"Beltran! What are you doing here? "  
"I came to talk about Sherlock."  
"Why?" He asked puzzled.  
"We all know that Sherlock has always been a guy with a rather difficult. - Said Beltran - During training the tower will be in close contact with the children of several families Comyn. How many of them want to get into trouble? "  
Rafael did not know how to react to the question of Beltran.  
If, on the one hand, he wanted to be angry with him for his impudence, from another part knew that Beltran was absolutely right: Sherlock would cause problems with all the guys Comyn.  
"What do you suggest?" He sighed.  
"Send John Sherlock."  
Rafael looked amazed:  
"Should I send John to Neskaya?"  
"Yes. He has a great influence on Sherlock and could act as a barrier between your child and the children of other Comyn. In addition, John has also been shown to have a bit 'of laran and I would like to submit it to the hoop, to understand what we're dealing with. You know too that an untrained telepath is a danger to himself and others. "  
Rafael was lured the proposed Beltran:  
"In fact, it may be a good solution. - He said - Know, however, that, in these years, John has proven to have great power. It could be a Mac Haran is really good with horses and falcons, and could have their laran. If it is true only half of what they tell the old Lorill, there would be no wonder if I found out that our son John is his. "  
Rafael smiled, entertained the idea of hosting an illegitimate son of Lorill Mac Aran.  
Beltran, however, he wondered if he was wrong about what he perceived to be John.  
The news that John would go to Neskaya with Sherlock, had the effect of making both boys elated, because they would not be separated.  
John also could not wait to start training, although he regretted having to do it all behind Sherlock.  
He would rather share this experience with him, but Beltran was categorical in him promise that no one would know what his power.  
The arrival in Neskaya of Alton made quite a stir, especially since it was already a rumor that he was accompanied by a squire, unlike what had happened to the other guys Comyn.  
When they entered the courtyard of the Tower of Neskaya, it was lunch time, so all the students watched the entrance to the small group of Beltran Hastur, Alton Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and a handful of guards of Alton, commanded by Gregory Lestrade, as a spare.  
Beltran walked Sherlock and John housing that had been specially set up for them.  
Unlike other novices, that divided the room into three or four, Sherlock had been given one of the rooms usually reserved for guests, so that John could have a little room of her own.  
This different treatment for the young Holmes had already caused some grumbling by some guys from important families, first of all James Moriarty Kermiac Aldaran, who did not accept to be treated as less all'Alton.  
"It's a nice room, do not you think?" Asked John putting things in place of Sherlock.  
Sherlock was looking out the window and he performed one of his sighs tragic, that John knew so well and which were associated with the boredom that overwhelmed the young Holmes just when the novelty:  
"Six years. I wonder why it should wasting six years of my life in this tower when I could learn everything I teach in half the time. "  
John was putting on the jackets in the closet neatly:  
"You want to keep a prisoner here for six years, just to let you to shame all the other guys who do not have your own intelligence and your ability to learn."  
Sherlock turned to him, puzzled. John was going to remove the clothes from bags.  
"Sarcasm?" Sherlock asked.  
"Sarcasm." John confirmed.  
Sherlock performed in another tragic sigh:  
"I'll never understand why you love so much sarcasm. What it does, since it is not an answer to my complaint? "  
"I love the sarcasm because it allows me to make fun of you without your realizing it." John replied.  
Finally he turned to look at Sherlock who was staring at him trying to figure out what to do.  
He was supposed to get angry about the insolence of John, in fact Sherlock's eyes shone for fun. After getting set for a few seconds, very serious, they laughed.  
Once you have placed your luggage, it was time to go to dinner.  
John had given a quick refresher:  
"I'm going to get to Lestrade and his men, so I have dinner with them."  
Sherlock had looked up from the book he was reading, frowning:  
"Why do you want to eat with Gary and soldiers? My company did not you like most? "  
John looked surprised:  
"You know that I like to be in your company, but I can not come to dinner with you. And it calls Greg, not Gary. "  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, insisting on not wanting to understand:  
"Why do not you want? Armida always have dinner together. "  
John sighed, knowing it would be a moot point, because if Sherlock was put on his head something was impossible to change his mind, but he had to at least try:  
"This is not what I want or I will, but of what is appropriate to the social rules."  
Sherlock snorted in disgust:  
"The social rules are just unnecessary frills."  
"Maybe you're right, but ..."  
Sherlock stood up and put the book on the table:  
"Because I'm right, we go to dinner. And then you have laran, too, and here the tower was all equal, legitimate or illegitimate children. So you have the right to sit at the table of students like me. "  
John folded his arms across his chest:  
"I did not give reason. Indeed! - She said dryly - You do not know if I really have laran until I will be subjected to the rim. As far as I know, I have no power, so I have no right to come to the table of students. Until I have confirmation, I will not come to dinner with you, either tonight or the next. "  
Sherlock stopped in front of John. Since Holmes was much higher than Watson, he was literally looming over him. His voice low and serious, staring into his eyes, whispered:  
"You mean you intend to disobey my order?"  
John felt a chill run down his back, as if something was trying to gain the upper hand over his will. Away the uncomfortable feeling with an effort and said:  
"No. I will not disobey your order. You have to give me an order? "  
In the tone of John there was a note of sadness.  
Sherlock ignored:  
"If the only way to get you to come to dinner with me, yes, I order you to come to dinner in the cafeteria of the Comyn."  
Sherlock stared at John's blue eyes and knew she had hurt him. Before he could say anything else, John said:  
"As you command Dom Sherlock."  
And he went to the door and opening it up waiting for Sherlock came out to close behind them.  
Sherlock was unable to savor his victory, but he did not see.  
When they entered the lunchroom, Beltran did not need to probe the mind of the two boys to understand the mood.  
John's shoulders were collected, fists clenched and held his face red fixed on the floor, apparently furious that Sherlock had forced him to follow him to the table.  
Well aware of social conventions and knowing what the place that everyone expected that he should occupy, Beltran knew that John would not have wanted to be there.  
Not even Sherlock, however, was in good spirits because of the discussion he had with John.  
He was silent, unusually for him, with the expression of one ready to do battle with the first that would cause.  
And the trouble is not long in coming, wearing the clothes of James Moriarty Kermiac Aldaran.  
The boy stood in front of Sherlock and stared at him defiantly.  
Sherlock looked at him carefully: high about the same as John, the boy had a few years older than Holmes, had dark hair. Eyes blacks were not smiling, making false smile that curled his lips:  
"Did not you have told me, Alton, but pet dogs should be left in their kennels, not taken to the mess hall. Unless you do not want to keep him under the table, to make you some little service while eating. In this case, I can use them too? Just to see if it is so good that it defies separate even for half an hour. "  
The boys who were closest to Sherlock and James walked away quickly.  
Behind James was just a boy, tall, dark and green eyes.  
From his attitude, he could tell he did not want the fight, but that would not have pulled back, if he had to defend his friend.  
"I do not have the displeasure to meet. - Sherlock said coldly - But I can tell you that you are not sure what is going on, but the friend you behind. And he is also the only one that you call friend: others fear you, that you yearn only to power and think that the only way to demonstrate to possess is to hurt those who are around you, starting with those who call themselves friends. You take only and not by anything in return. Until we know what it means to be a true friend, I do not accept some advice from you. Also, do not you dare ever to compare John to an animal, because he is a thousand times superior to you. "  
The smile on the face of James quickly turned into a frown furious:  
"How dare you ..."  
Before he could say anything else or do something, James flew in earth: John hit him on the nose with his fist.  
James was screaming and shouting with a shrill voice and annoying:  
"I broke my nose! That dog broke my nose! To me! A Aldaran! That being useless without a shred of laran has OSATO raise your hands on a Comyn! I want him dead! "  
Sherlock was shocked by the reaction of John, which was retained by a pair of adults.  
The green eyed boy behind Moriarty, instead, staring at John with a mixture of admiration and amazement: Sebastian Moran Dyan Ardais wondered if the blond boy was aware of the trouble in which he was expelled for hitting James, but appreciated that He had intervened in defense of his friend and in its place, avoiding problems between their families Comyn.  
Definitely it had more character and good sense of the young Alton.  
Beltran arrived quickly close to the boys, along with other instructors and guards of the tower:  
"Bring James infirmary. - He ordered harshly - The groom will begin to know the prisons of the tower. It will pass the next four weeks. He will come out only to go to work in the stables and to tidy the rooms of Sherlock, while the boys will be in classes. Maybe so, you learn how to behave in the presence of a Comyn and what his place. "  
Sherlock stood in front of Beltran:  
"Do not call John groom! What has happened is not her fault! We have been to me and this ... "  
Beltran raised his hand, blocking the grievances of Holmes:  
"Everyone is responsible for their actions. The groom has beaten a Comyn and must be punished. But you're right, Sherlock: you have been you and James to begin and hit John Moriarty just to avoid that you did it, which would have caused far greater problems. This will be a lesson: Actions have consequences and we do not always we who pay the price. "  
A couple of guards had already taken away and John Beltran followed.  
Passing next to Sherlock, James gave him a satisfied smile:  
"So you will not have your pet dog for a while 'time. - Approached the ear of Sherlock - But, do not believe it to end here: this is just the beginning of the game. Sooner or later, I will take your little dog, I have him in my hands and you will not be able to stand by while I have fun with him. Also, I have a little prophecy for you: John will leave, spezzandoti the heart will become colder than ice. "  
And he went away laughing heartily.  
Sherlock was alone, standing in the middle of the room, with his anger and frustration.  
Beltran joined John in the cell with a tray.  
She found him sitting on the ground, with his back against the wall of the room.  
"I brought you something to eat. I was sentenced to one month in prison, not to starve. "  
John was not looking, staring at the floor.  
Beltran smiled:  
"You've done a lot of guys happy, with that punch to James Moriarty. Many wanted to hit him. You made sympathetic to all those who Moriarty did tricks. And they are many. "  
John continued to say nothing.  
"You understand why I had to punish you, John?"  
John finally got up a look of angry Beltran:  
"If being a Comyn means behaving like Sherlock and Moriarty, I will not be!"  
Beltran sat on the cot:  
"I understand how you could see us, John. The fact that you grew up in the remote village will make you a better Comyn many. However, do not judge us just looking at these two guys. Think of your parents or the parents of Sherlock. They too are Comyn, but they are the right people. We all have to learn from our mistakes, John. Even Sherlock and James will do. "  
"But they will not improve. Just learn to do more harm. "  
Beltran knew that was not the right time to convince John that being a Comyn was not a bad thing. He decided to tackle another issue, which was much more to heart:  
"I know that you will be punishment seemed harsh, but I thought I would take a month to train you, without that Sherlock should know where you are at every moment of the day. Tomorrow you will be referred to the circle, to understand what kind of power we have to do, then we will start the training itself. It will be a very busy month, so now eat and rest. "  
Beltran got up and went to the door. John had not moved: he was always sitting on the floor and stared at the window now. With a sigh, Beltran went out and made her the guard to close the door.  
He went to the captain of the guard and said, in a threatening tone:  
"I want to make one thing very clear: no one should have access to the cell of John Watson when he is neither in nor when he is out. If anything happens, I will have the head of the whole garrison. I've been clear? I do not care who will look to see if the boy is an Alton or a Aldaran or who for them. I know if someone will be here. I am a Hastur. "  
The guards nodded.  
From the window of his room, Sherlock stared at the tower where the prisons were located, trying to identify the cell where John had been imprisoned.  
They had just arrived and had already lost.  
He knew that John had been punished for his arrogance: if he let go to dinner with Lestrade and the other bodyguards, as he wanted to do, nothing would have happened.  
"I'll protect you, always. - He whispered to nothing - I will not let anyone ever take you away from me. If someone were to succeed, he will not rest until I have taken away the last breath. "  
The next morning, early, one of the guards escorted John to the stables, so that he could look after the horses.  
Then, while the boys were Comyn to class, she took him to the rooms of Sherlock, to reorder them.  
The bed was intact.  
Knowing Sherlock, John knew that he had not slept.  
He looked up at the window looking out to the tower where there was his cell had to have spent the night there, waiting for him it overlooked, trying to figure out if she was all right.  
He walked over to the window. Looking at the glass against the light, could read a message Sherlock:  
"The night is long without you."  
With a wave of anger erased it.  
While the boys were at the table, John was accompanied in the study of Beltran, where he was waiting with three other leronis: Camilla Syrtis, Haramis Lanart and Ruyven Castamir.  
Sherlock had been under the control of the circle in the early morning.  
As everyone expected, the result was that he possessed in full laran of the Alton.  
The instructors were not particularly excited, because they knew that Sherlock had its own morality, which do not always coincide with that municipality would have been difficult to let him know when to use a power complex as that of Alton.  
How to control a guy who can impose their will without any effort?  
How to let him know when he should use the Voice Command, which could compel anyone to do what he wanted, without the victim could resist?  
It was with this thought that you found to examine John Watson.  
Camilla and Ruyven did not understand why they had to examine in secret the young squire of Alton, while Haramis remembered he had seen the blond boy in front of him.  
They put John in their midst and lifted arrays starting to get into the mind of the boy slowly, examining it.  
Watson remained quiet until they tried to get into that corner of his mind that controlled laran.  
At this point, he was filled and rejected the intrusion.  
He had not realized that they have closed their eyes, and when she opened them, she realized that the four were leronis breathlessly Ruyven, Camilla and Haramis looked at him surprised, while Beltran had painted a satisfied smile on his lips.  
"John, you go out? - Said Beltran - There's a surprise for you. "  
John asked no questions and left.  
At the door waiting for him a blond girl with blue eyes that smiled happily: Harriet.  
The two brothers embraced, so overjoyed to meet again, after so many years, I could not speak.  
In the study by Beltran, meanwhile, he was going on a private interview.  
"You knew!" She exclaimed Ruyven staring Beltran.  
"As I suspected. - Said Hastur - John is the son of my niece Liriel and Gabriel Di Asturien. "  
"It is a relative of Harriet Di Asturien?" Said Camilla.  
"Yes. John is the younger brother. "He confirmed Beltran.  
After a moment of silence, Ruyven asked:  
"Your brother Regis knows he has a legitimate heir?"  
"Yes. - Beltran said - I spoke to John four years ago, but they're keeping hidden existence. It does not seem that it should explain why. We all know that if the Aldaran knew that there is a legitimate heir Hastur, John would not live long. "  
"John knows that he is the heir of Hastur?" Haramis asked.  
"No. - Said Beltran - He knows that his parents are Comyn and be related to the Hastur, but does not know anything more than that. And nothing more needs to know for now. "  
She fell silent again, then Ruyven made a little mischievous smile:  
"And it is no accident that the heir to Hastur, with a pure laran, it got to do with the squire all'Alton power as pure?"  
Beltran said with a smile:  
"You may not believe me, but the two boys met in Supramondo and have become friends. I used this friendship to bring John here, so that we could train him without anyone knowing. "  
Camilla whispered:  
"If we have to do everything in secret, that guy will have to carry out the tasks that have been assigned and be trained with sessions more intense than others. It could be a risk to his life. You know it, Beltran? "  
Hastur nodded gravely:  
"We have no choice. Of course we will try to do run the least possible risk to John. I did not say that it was he who had overcome the crisis of pain threshold to Sherlock. "  
"They were two boys ages since they were born with a pure power so powerful. It seems as if the world knows that we need it. "  
"And you know that even an Alton can be controlled only by a Hastur. That boy will be the only living thing on this planet to be free from the influence of the power of Sherlock. "  
Beltran went to the door:  
"Let them come and talk to the two di Asturien."  
John and Harriet were standing before the four leronis. The speaker, however, was always Beltran:  
"We have brought in both because we want you to know what's coming. - Hastur paused briefly - The Hastur and Di Asturien were married often with each other, so it's not too surprising that he was born with a Di Asturien laran pure Hastur. "  
Harriet put her hand to her mouth, stifling a cry of surprise.  
John stared at her confused, then shifted his gaze to his uncle and other leronis watching him smile, but also with respect.  
"What do you mean?" He asked bewildered.  
"You're wrong." Hissed Harriet.  
Beltran looked stern, but ignored his comment:  
"The sheer power of Hastur is to be a living matrix. This means that you are enclosed in the power characteristic of each family and that you can use without using a crystal. "  
John stared. Beltran continued:  
"We decided to tune into a matrix too, because the power of Hastur you make it too sensitive and vulnerable. With a crystal, however, you can better manage your power. "  
Beltran paused to allow John to understand the information they had given him:  
"Your laran makes you completely invulnerable to that of Sherlock. - Shooting Hastur - The Voice Command will have no effect on you, but you do not have to make him understand, for no reason. "  
John turned pale and clenched his fists:  
"Why do you keep asking me to lie to my best friend?"  
"For the safety of Darkover. We talked about John, remember? I only ask you to continue to keep the word you gave me when I brought you to Armida. "  
"You mean when you snatched from his family! - Intervened furious Harriet - There've given a choice then, from there even now. What gives you the right to decide the life of John? "  
Beltran's gaze was a mixture of anger and compassion:  
"We Hastur. We are at the service of Darkover. We have so much power, of course, but we are prisoners of the duty we owe to those that we command. "  
"I am not a Hastur." John hissed through clenched teeth.  
Beltran looked at him with sweetness and sadness:  
"No one is more Hastur you, John."  
Watson opened and closed fists several times, before he spoke again:  
"What do you expect from me?"  
"We believe that all the power of laran you own is not sufficient to justify a crystal and the inclusion in the training classes with the other guys. - She said Beltran - This allows Alton, who are the only ones who know that you have some kind of power, not insospettiranno when they learn that you have a matrix. You perform the duties that have been assigned to avoid arousing suspicion. At the same time, you will also be trained in the use of the matrix and, above all, of your laran. We realized that there is not yet fully developed, then we will follow you and help you when this will happen. It will not be easy. I'm asking you to do something that might even endanger your life. But I can not avoid doing so. "  
Harriet sat between his brother and uncle facing the latter:  
"Instead of doing everything in secret, put it in the classrooms with the other kids, so I can follow the training without taking risks."  
Beltran shook his head:  
"You can not, Harriet. If addestrassimo John sunlight, all understand quickly what kind of laran, and you would have too many questions. We can not allow that. "  
Harriet, then, turned to his brother, grabbing both arms and imploring:  
"Do not do it, John. You do not have. You do not have anything neither Beltran nor to anyone else. "  
John stared at him for a few minutes and worried blue eyes of his sister. He broke free from his grasp and gently stroked her cheek:  
"No one forces me, but man would I be if I tirassi back? - He said softly - Mom and Dad taught me not to be a coward. "  
Harriet looked away. John turned to the four leronis just waiting for his answer:  
"I Do not tell anyone about this conversation neither of my laran. Not even Sherlock. I shall devote the tasks that have been assigned and will follow the training. You want more? "  
Beltran held the eyes of his nephew:  
"No."  
There was nothing he could say or ask.  
John was sacrificing himself for the future of the people of Darkover, prisoner of identity that did not even know you had.


	5. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to Sherlock, but lessons have awakened his laran and his life is in danger.

The month of punishment of John spent quickly.  
Sherlock behaved irreproachably throughout the period, even managing to be almost gentle with the other kids and the instructors: the fear that Beltran could prolong the punishment of John, keeping it away from him, was a great deterrent to his usual irreverence .  
However, Sherlock had managed to leave little messages to John, who found them in the most disparate, when she went to tidy the room.  
Earlier, Watson had been angry at Sherlock, but the anger had passed quickly and he began to feel nostalgic of their laughter and their chats.  
The first night that John went back to their room, was awakened by Sherlock that he slipped into his bed.  
Still sleepy, he turned to his friend:  
"What's up? Are you not well? "  
Sherlock got in the bank, in the small bed, not bothering too much John:  
"No, it's just that I wanted to be sure that you were here tonight."  
John smiled:  
"I will not go back to sleep in the cell, if that's what you think. - He said - That bed was uncomfortable. I prefer this. So try not to provoke anyone and not going anywhere. "  
"I'll try to do it. - He promised Sherlock - You, however, not to punch someone just because you do not want to punch me. Next time, hit me. So I definitely deserve it. "  
John stared into his eyes and shook his head:  
"Sleep."  
And he turned, his back to Sherlock, not to let him know what had hit him what he had said.  
Life at the Tower of Neskaya proceeded to regular rhythms, established by the lessons which the boys had to participate.  
For John, it was a double work: on one hand went secretly to Beltran, Camilla, Ruyven Haramis and that, in turn, as instructed on the use of the matrix and of his laran, the other could not be exempted from work in the stables and in the room of Sherlock, to keep the secret on training.  
Everything was framed in such a way that no one would notice what he was really doing John, but Sherlock himself noted that something was wrong.  
He realized that John was always too tired for the simple tasks that should have played to the tower and began to worry:  
"John, - asked one evening - are you sure you're okay?"  
John carefully avoided the scrutiny of Sherlock and closed his mind to a possible intrusion telepathic, as had taught him to do Beltran from the early days:  
"Yes I'm fine. - Said ending storing some objects that Sherlock had spread around the room - I have only so many things to do. I keep busy while you are in class, so, at least, I justify my presence here. "  
He walked quickly to the door:  
"I go to the kitchen to get food, unless you do not want to go to the cafeteria with the other."  
Sherlock turned to him a tight smile.  
Sherlock carefully studied the face of John: dark circles were so deep that his eyes seemed a little 'sunken, there were small lines of fatigue on the forehead, slightly furrowed, and his smile was off, weak.  
That, however, which left him more puzzled, was the fact of not being able to read the mind of John.  
Sherlock had never found it difficult to enter the minds of others to learn their secrets, just to get confirmation of their comments.  
The fact of being able to deduct John by his physical condition, without, however, receive a confirmation from reading his mind, made him realize that there was something wrong.  
"Of course I eat here. - She replied angrily - I have no intention to meddle in these louts. See also hurry because I'm hungry. Facts to keep something in the kitchen, so you can dine with the servants. "  
And he turned away.  
John knew perfectly well that Sherlock was angry because he could not read his mind.  
Did not take much, he replied with a sarcastic:  
"As you command, Dom Sherlock."  
And he left the room to go to the kitchen.  
Mrs. Hudson, a middle-aged woman, lean and tall, with greyish hair tucked under a white cap, was the chief cook of the Tower of Neskaya and greeted him with the usual friendly smile:  
"Wren, what are you doing here? Lord Alton always feels too superior to other guys for degnarli to eat with them? "  
John smiled. He knew that, in reality, Ms. Hudson was fond of Sherlock as it was to him, but did not want to show it, then he always spoke as if Holmes was annoying:  
"I would say that it is better for others that Sherlock did not dine with them. The last time I was in a foul mood and fell to the table, almost sparked a fight and I did a month in jail. "  
He walked over to a pan and it lifted the lid.  
Mrs. Hudson gave him a slight dollop on hand:  
"Do not touch the pots!" He said in mock angrily.  
John paled. It was some days that suffered from a strong headache, but he had not told anyone, do not worry for Beltran, Harry or one of the other instructors.  
Mrs. Hudson saw him turn pale and worried now:  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
"Yes sure. - He replied reassuringly John - You ready for dinner Sherlock? "  
Mrs. Hudson gave him a searching look, not at all satisfied with the responses:  
"I could send Sally to bring food to Dom Sherlock and you could stay here."  
John saw Sally Donovan, a black girl with a huge mass of curly hair, startled: she did not particularly like Sherlock, because he insulted her several times, even covertly.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, but I prefer to bring everything. As I was saying tonight Sherlock is not particularly good mood. "  
John took the tray and returned to his room to Sherlock.  
He found he was reading a book, sitting in one of the chairs that were in front of the fireplace.  
He does not even look up when John came into the room.  
John felt his head revolve and had a strong feeling of nausea, but said nothing, and walked to the table, making it just in time to attach the upper tray, before collapsing to the floor in the throes of an attack of convulsions.  
Sherlock jumped up and rushed to him to help him, but he realized that he could not do anything to John. He opened the door and started screaming.  
Within a few minutes they came Beltran and Haramis, followed by Harriet Di Asturien.  
Beltran and Haramis came to John and discovered the chest, revealing a bag that Sherlock immediately recognized it was a case for the silk matrix.  
Harry grabbed Sherlock's arms shook violently:  
"What have you done to Alton! - He shouted angry - You used your power over him? "  
Beltran got up and took Harry's arm:  
"It was not him. - He said dry - is the matrix and the laran of John: are not tuned in. "  
Harry turned to Beltran scared:  
"It can not be evil threshold! - He said - For years, the laran of John woke up and was never wrong, except that night and because of the awakening of the power of Sherlock. "  
Beltran looked at Sherlock who was not losing a single word, although what he was doing was checking carefully Haramis to cure John:  
"The training must have completed the awakening laran John faster than expected and the matrix may not be able to adapt."  
The seizure had subsided. It seemed that John was asleep.  
Haramis looked a worried look toward Beltran:  
"We'll have to follow him all night, I'm not sure that the crisis is over. We can not leave him here. "  
Beltran turned Haramis:  
"Fortunately it happened during dinner. We can take it to my room without anyone to see us. "  
"I'll help you." Sherlock offered.  
"Do not touch him! - Harry snarled - Stay away from him! "  
"Harry stop. - Scolded irritated Beltran - He would never hurt John, not willingly, at least. It is not his fault that John was away from his family. You know well who has made the decision. "  
Harry Beltran looked angry, but said no more and went to John and helped Haramis to lift it gently.  
Beltran reached the outlets John leg:  
"Sherlock is still here, after I return. Meanwhile dinner. "  
The three adults went out, leading away from John Sherlock.  
They spent hours before Beltran returned.  
The dinner had cooled in the pot.  
Beltran looked disapprovingly, but made no comment:  
"I know you have questions. I will respond to those who can. "  
"Who is John?" Sherlock asked.  
"The son of a Comyn." Beltran said.  
"Why you are training in secret?"  
"It's a complicated story, which began long before John was born. There are people who do not need to know that he exists or would be life threatening. The fact remains that an untrained telepath is a danger, so I reached this agreement with parents: I I train in secret and they leave Armida with you. Nobody has to know that John has laran and a matrix, so no one will ask questions about its origins. No, Sherlock. Not even your father or your brother. None. "  
Sherlock carefully evaluated the responses of Beltran was telling the truth, at least in part.  
She had warned him that he would not say anything, so he was not surprised to receive a part of the lie in what he was saying.  
"John is in danger?" Was the question that was pressing more.  
"He had another attack. - Said Beltran - We're trying to figure out what they are provoked. Now he is sleeping quiet. If you spend the night with no other crisis, it should be fine. "  
"I want to see him." The tone of Sherlock did not admit that the answer was no.  
Beltran smiled:  
"Sherlock, eat and sleep. If John were to get better, I'll let you see tomorrow. Now he is sleeping and would not make sense to lose a night's sleep too. "  
The face that appeared on the face of Sherlock showed his disappointment for the answer, but he knew that he would get nothing insisting.  
"One last question: why Harriet Di Asturien is so angry with me?"  
"It is very fond of John. Years ago he lost a younger brother. "  
Sherlock thought it was not everything, but he knew that Beltran would not have added another.  
"Do you still have curiosity?" He asked Hastur.  
Sherlock waved his head, so Beltran greeted him and walked away.  
The next morning, John woke up in bed at Beltran with his head still ached.  
He looked around and saw Harry, who was sleeping in a chair, with his arms resting on the bed and head over his arms, and Beltran, who was sleeping in a chair not far from the bed.  
John stood up, trying not to make noise to avoid waking Beltran and Harry, dressed and slipped out of the room, heading for the kitchen: it was time for breakfast and had to bring it to Sherlock, making sure he ate.  
Arrived in the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson greeted him with a critical eye:  
"Wren, what are you doing out of bed? You look awful! "  
John gave her a smile:  
"Thanks for the encouragement, but I'm fine. I came to take breakfast for Sherlock. "  
Mrs. Hudson put her hands on her hips:  
"Sit down and eat. Sally will take care to bring him breakfast. "  
The tone seemed to admit replies.  
Sally stepped out pitifully  
"Mrs. Hudson, really want me to go alone from that crazy?"  
Mrs. Hudson turned to Sally angry:  
"And you really want to keep your job?"  
Before he could raise a discussion, John spoke up:  
"We could do so: Sally takes the breakfast tray and brings it up to the room. I'm going with her. "  
Mrs. Hudson was not convinced, but he did not want to argue with John.  
Prepared tray slamming the pottery more than necessary, then turned to John and said firmly:  
"I'll wait here for breakfast. Do not force me to pick you up by the ear. "  
Then he went back to the stove.  
John smiled and led the way to Sally carrying the tray.  
During the trip, the girl let out a comment on the situation:  
"I do not know how you stand that crazy. Do not you find it disturbing? Those eyes that always peering around as if he wanted levarti the skin off. Really. That guy gives me the creeps. "  
John had never thought that the eyes of Sherlock were disturbing, indeed, he had always found fascinating.  
Arriving at the door of the room, John took the tray from the hands of Sally:  
"I carry inside me. Thank you for having arrived up to here. "  
Open the door, he entered, trying not to make noise, to avoid waking Sherlock.  
To his surprise, there stood John Sherlock who took the tray from his hands, placed it on the table. He noticed the dark circles, John realized that Sherlock had spent the night in white:  
"Why do not you sleep?" He asked irritably.  
"I was worried about you. - She replied testily as Sherlock - When I ask if you're okay, I have to tell the truth, do not lie to me. And you must make these efforts. Instead of being nice to the stupid drudge slacker, you should leave that would bring in the tray: would not be dead for the effort! "  
Sherlock noticed the dark circles and the pale face of John:  
"Why did you get out of bed? Why did you go to get breakfast for me? Damn it, John, you've seen? It seems to make it hard to stand up! "  
John winced, as if the anger of Sherlock had hit him physically.  
Sherlock took his arm and led him to a chair:  
"Sit down. - He ordered more kindly - I'll take you to eat. "  
"You should eat, too." John said, his voice hoarse.  
Sherlock took the tray and carried it on the table by the fireplace. He poured tea for John, then he took a cup left on the table and, without worrying too much if it was more or less clean, poured tea for himself.  
Similarly, John reached for a piece of cake:  
"Eat it. - He commanded sharply, which immediately softened - It is very energetic and you will do well. "  
He took a piece for themselves. They began to eat in silence.  
John could feel the brain of Sherlock brooding:  
"What do you want to know?" He asked without looking at him.  
"Why did not you say that you have an array and that you are coaching? You fatigued unnecessarily, risking your life, for what? "  
"To protect my family. - I whispered John - I can not go into details, because, in fact, do not even know me, but all this is just to protect my family. "  
"Do you know who is your father?" Sherlock asked slowly.  
"Of course I do, what do you think?" John said, raising an annoyed look on the other.  
Sherlock did not want to upset John, not in his condition, so he gave up the argument.  
Moments later, the door was wide open unceremoniously.  
"John! - Harry's voice was a mixture of relief and anger - What are you doing here? Why did you get up without saying anything? You should be in bed. You do not tell me you went to get breakfast for that here! "  
The derogatory tone on the words "this here" was not lost on Sherlock, who wondered what was derived from, really, the deep antipathy that Harriet Di Asturien felt for him.  
"I'm fine. - He said John - was Sally to bring breakfast up to here and Sherlock is serving me. "  
Beltran had closed the door behind him, after passing even Haramis.  
Harry glanced curiously at the scene that lay ahead and added Sherlock dry:  
"There are irresponsible. I realized that John was very bad and I did not allowed to make efforts. "  
John started to rise:  
"This does not mean I have to do my duty in the stables, as every day, if we do not want them to start gossiping about my absence."  
Three voices said in unison:  
"No way!"  
John dropped suddenly in his chair, as if he had been punched.  
Sherlock looked from Harry to Beltran, frowning:  
"You might be a little 'less agree you three?"  
Haramis smirked amused:  
"I was going to join the chorus. - He said - But John is right. We must find a valid reason for not doing it out of the room to Beltran for next week. "  
"Because the room of Beltran? - Sherlock asked - Just that he remains here. We can say that what is wrong is me and that I should look after him. No one will be surprised that John is forced to remain round the clock with me. Everyone thinks I'm an insufferable, arrogant, irritating and annoying troublemaker full of myself and conceited, so no one will offer to take care of me instead. Everyone is asking how he can put up with me! "  
John glanced at offense:  
"I do not think you're an insufferable, arrogant, irritating and annoying troublemaker smug and conceited! I know that you are a wonderful human being with a big heart and a brilliant mind! "  
Sherlock smiled:  
"You are not all. You are you. "  
Harry studied them carefully. He watched the smile that her brother was reserving just that weird guy and the way Sherlock continued to evaluate the conditions of John by sliding his gaze on the body of the other without losing a single movement.  
He looked at Beltran and Haramis:  
"It might be a good idea." He admitted reluctantly.  
Beltran also said they agreed:  
"I can go to see how John is without problems. The fact that Sherlock is an Alton and laran pure, justifies every privilege and every favor that I shall reserve. "  
Sherlock got up from his chair satisfied:  
"Well. You can go. I will take care of John. Both are ill and can not get out. I take him straight to bed. He needs to sleep. If I need, I will call you. "  
Without waiting more, he approached John to help him up:  
"Let's go. I'll take you to bed. "  
He puts his arm around her hips of John and with the other hand took his hand, leading him to his own bed. John stood perplexed:  
"That's not my bed."  
"Mine is bigger and more comfortable. Also, here there is more light and warmer. "  
Beltran smiled:  
"I think there is no need of us. - He said to the two women - We have to behave in a normal way. I will come later to see how he is sick. "  
Neither Sherlock nor John answered him, because they had reached the bed and Holmes was helping Watson to lie sistemandogli pillows behind your head so that it was comfortable.  
Beltran, Harry Haramis and left them alone.  
John was lying about ten minutes on the bed of Sherlock, who was standing by the fireplace to observe it.  
"Come to bed." She whispered.  
Sherlock winced:  
"I'd give you trouble."  
John turned to him, smiling:  
"According to all of you, I should be sleeping, but I never will, with that you're there to watch me, anxious. In addition, you spent the night in white and must rest yourself, then come to bed and sleep. The bed is big enough for both of us. It is not the first time that we sleep together, right? "  
Sherlock hesitated only a moment, then went to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers, where he felt the warmth of the body of John.  
He felt pervaded by a feeling of serenity and peace, other than he felt when he slipped into the bed of John as a child.  
She wanted to cling to John, hug, kiss and caress him, but feared he would be dismissed.  
Sherlock reached only one hand, to get one of John.  
"Can I? - He asked timidly - Should you have a crisis, I'd notice right away. "  
John shook his hand, as if to receive strength:  
"Of course you can. - He answered - Rest now. "  
They slept well, shaking hands of John Sherlock, lying on its side next to him.  
Both had a serene and happy face, for that neighborhood.  
Their friendship was turning into something deep and unique.


	6. Save a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty seeks revenge on Sherlock, but it is John who is in danger.

John and Sherlock spent a week locked in their room.  
The roles were reversed: it was Sherlock who took care of John, forced him to eat and to rest, tidying up the room and made sure that his friend did not tired.  
The only thing that Sherlock would allow John to do was pick up the tray with food, which was brought to the room by Sally, because it would have seemed strange that the patient stood up to the door to pick up the food, but it was the only except that Holmes grant the rest of Watson.  
Sometimes Sally stretched his neck to see how Sherlock felt and whispered:  
"Don't You have yet killed him? I do not know how you can stand all day with him. I, in your place, I would have gone crazy! That's not normal, you know? You'll see that one day he will combine a so bad that it will remain in the history, you listens to me. "  
John ignored her, why, then, would never be able to make her understand that Sherlock was a normal human being, only much more intelligent and wonderfully unpredictable.  
Sherlock, however, was annoyed by these comments, because he was afraid that John would listen to her and begin to see it with the eyes of Sally:  
"That stupid maid what she believes, that I am deaf? She speaks so loudly that feel up to Thendara! And who knows what to think I could combine! In his little head she will be made the idea that I have a few old matrix which set fire to the entire planet! Never mind that dish! You sit, that I'll serve."  
Again, John avoided argue, because he knew he would never be able to convince Sherlock that he could not be influenced by the criticism of the girl.  
He knew Sherlock was frightened by the idea of losing him, because he was the only person in his life, that he had accepted from the first moment for what it was and found him wonderful, despite all the shortcomings that the rest of worldm imputed to him.  
John was feeling stronger every day and also the headaches were gone.  
One evening Beltran showed up in the room with Haramis, Camilla and Ruyven to submit John to the control of the circle of matrices.  
The four leronis arranged themselves around John and examined him.  
This time, John quickly noticed their intrusion and drove them from his mind.  
When he opened his eyes, he saw that the instructors were smiling.  
Haramis, Camilla and Ruyven saluted and left.  
Beltran sat down with John and Sherlock:  
"The examination of the circle went well. - began with a smile - From tomorrow you can resume normal life that were leading before. You go to work at the stables, while Sherlock return to class. "  
"Okay. - Said John - I can even start training at laran? "  
"Yes sure. - Granted Beltran - But at a slower pace, at least initially. You must do the same training of the other guys having less time available. Your laran has finished only develop now. This was to cause attacks of pain threshold. While laran completed its wake, the intensive training has fatigued your body. Now we will resume with more calm. If everything goes well, the game will start again as lessons before, if anything, alternating between intense to more peaceful. "  
Sherlock had been listening with a serious face and pulled.  
John looked at him grinning:  
"Come on, Sherlock, say what you think or you'll blow up the tower."  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, almost offended:  
"Just because I disagree with you, does not mean that I will blow up the tower."  
And he folded his arms across his chest as if he was going to close in a stubborn silence.  
John looked up at the sky.  
"Do not raise your eyes to heaven that way! - Sherlock snapped irritated - I think it's too early for you to resume doing whatever you were doing before. You should wait a little longer. In addition, because your laran has finished only develop now? If you tire yourself to start over having another attack. "  
John tilted his head:  
"If you were to hold more in order our accommodation, I get tired less."  
Sherlock looked around puzzled scattered in the room there were books, notebooks, weapons of various sizes, stills, clothes and food scraps, which occupied the space of the room in a chaotic way and with a precarious balance.  
"What's wrong with my order?"  
John stared at him aghast:  
"Order? Do You call this order? "  
"Yes sure. Just because it doesn't meet your standards of order, it does not mean that for me is not order. For me it is clutter when you move things and hide. So everything is visible and easy to find. "  
John could not believe his ears:  
"Look how small this room only after a week that I have allowed to touch anything! If I let you do and your sense of order, there would not be a single centimeter of floor space to walk! "  
Sherlock snorted:  
"If it pleases you, I will try to stick to your sense of order. Okay? "  
John smiled, nodding his head in thanks.  
Beltran had watched the bickering between the two boys.  
Beltran Hastur had the gift of foresight and had different views on the two guys in front of him, since they were born. Seeing so connected and in harmony, he wondered if he had the right not to tell them what he had seen. Of course, the future was not determined and often visions had meaning only when the facts happened to which they referred.  
Reveal what he had seen, he could avoid them so much pain that would expected in the future?  
Or it would change the future, causing more?  
The two boys were laughing.  
Beltran had lost the reason for the laughter, but willingly joined them.  
When it subsided, he said:  
"If you can calm down, Sherlock, John decided to submit to the control of the circle once a week to make sure that what we are doing is not detrimental to his health."  
"You could have thought of that before. - muttered Sherlock - John would be spared to be so bad. "  
Beltran smiled indulgently and decided to ignore the comments of Holmes:  
"So, tomorrow we go back to the life of every day, continuing to keep the secret of John. We agree? "  
The two boys nodded.  
The next morning, John rose up early and went to get breakfast for both.  
Mrs. Hudson greeted him with a big smile:  
"John, dear, how are you? You survived a week in the room with Dom Sherlock? "  
John smiled:  
"As you see, I'm in perfect shape and even Sherlock is alive and well."  
"Who knows what it will be alleged. - intervened Sally - I guess it was boring and arrogant all the time. Now that you're better, you'll be glad to come back to attend regular people. Do you know that tonight there is a party in the tower? "  
John was looking at Mrs. Hudson who prepared tray and answered with a disinterested:  
"Yes?"  
Sally came up to him, like a cat ready to purr:  
"I was thinking ... we can go together ..." and rubbed the arm of John.  
Taken completely by surprise, John pulled away abruptly and turned red:  
"What ...?"  
Sally folded her arms across her chest, impatiently:  
"I'm inviting you to dance with me. Who else could you go? All others are daughters of Comyn and They do not would look you even if you were the last man on the planet! So what? Come? Or do you like boys? "  
John was left speechless.  
The "NO!" That came out was much decided what he wanted to say and seemed to answer every question posed by the girl.  
Sally walked away without saying anything, so offensive to overwhelm whatever was in its path.  
Mrs. Hudson, however, started to laugh and John became even redder.  
He took the tray, muttered a "Thank you." Mortified and went back to the room of Holmes.  
When he arrived, Sherlock knew immediately that something had happened:  
"Are you not well? - Asked worried - You're all red, you have the racing pulse and dilated pupils. "  
John, embarrassed and amused, told him what had happened with Sally.  
When he finished, he began to laugh:  
"I can not believe! Sally Donovan made me a proposal and I have not learned how to manage it, making a fool of myself. "  
He looked up and saw that Sherlock was very seriuos. He could almost say that he was angry, although he could not say why:  
"Do You are pleased that Sally have invited You? - Sherlock asked coldly - Would you have wanted to say yes? "  
John was confused by the reaction of Sherlock, as much as the proposal to Sally:  
"Well, yes, I was pleased. It's nice to be noticed. "  
Sherlock's tone became icy:  
"The real reason because she noticed yous, is that you're the only guy not Comyn in this tower. As Sally said, coincidentally rightly, no Comyn never invite to dance someone who is not of his caste. So she had no choice. If you want to go with her, have fun. "  
And having said this, he went strutting slamming the door without touching the breakfast.  
More and more amazed by the turn had taken the day, John wondered what else could go wrong.  
About three hours later, John was in the stables to groom horses.  
As the first day of training after the crisis of pain threshold, he had a lesson light and had more time than usual to devote to the animals.  
This was a job that allowed him to download nervousness and tension, finding peace and tranquility. In addition, the presence of the horses was giving him a serenity that rarely felt in the company of humans.  
"Then you came back to work, little John."  
Watson did not need to turn around to know who owned that voice: James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran was using that annoying high-pitched voice and he liked to use, when he was preparing to do one of those cruel jokes that had become infamous in the tower.  
If there was Moriarty, he was to be his shadow, Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais.  
And who knows who else.  
John sat up and turned with a smile:  
"Can I do something for you, Dom James?"  
While he was waiting for the answer, John looked closely at who was there with Moriarty: In addition to Moran, there were a Lindir and a Rockraven that he did not remember the name, but that always gravitated around to the other two, and when doing slavishly orders, with extreme and perverse pleasure.  
The four boys were moving to surround John.  
The Rockraven was carrying behind him, the Lindir right, Moriarty and Moran left before him.  
Even if he tried to escape, John would not be able to escape all four.  
The first thing that occurred to him to do, was to send a request for help telepathic to Sherlock.  
Meanwhile, James kept talking:  
"I know that you and Sherlock were locked in your room for a full week. I wonder how you spent your time. "  
The two thugs laughed, while Moran looked John with compassion.  
John thought frantically about how to get out of that situation, but did not see solutions.  
"They say you're here to meet the needs of young Sherlock, well, I was wondering, how many times he did fuck you this week? We can control and to place bets, how about you guys? "  
The two thugs laughed even louder.  
"James - Moran's voice was a whisper - we will get in trouble for nothing. Leave him alone. "  
Moriarty's eyes widened and looked astonished to Moran:  
"As Sebastian? Are not you curious? "  
Moran didn't respond, he knew it was useless. His compassion for John grew further.  
Rockraven grabbed John by the neck, while Lindir immobilized his arms.  
With a wry grin on his mouth, Moriarty unzipped John's pants and pulled down everything with a single flick, undressed from the hips down. The two thugs, then, pushed John's face against a support pillar blocking arms and legs.  
John was at the complete mercy of the four boys:  
"Do not think you can get away just because you're a Aldaran. - He shouted angry - Can you give me what you want because you are so cowardly as to be four to one, but will not pass easily. "  
James and the two goons laughed loudly:  
"You're a nerd, little John. - Moriarty said, while his hands began to have racked buttocks - No one will care what you will. Probably not even your dear Sherlock. As long as he fuck you, it's all right, but do you think he will want you again, after which we will have used you too? - His voice became a whisper in the ear of John malignant - No, dear little John, you throw it away, as you do with a piece of rotten meat, because that's what we Comyn do with people like you. "  
Moriarty pushed hard their body against John, as he penetrated mercilessly with two fingers. John winced in pain, but did not utter a single complaint.  
Moran was dumbfounded:  
"James, what are you going to get him?"  
Moriary turned to Moran with a hard expression on his face:  
"Have fun. And you'll do it yourself, otherwise you will give me a great sorrow. - His voice became sharp - And you know that I can turn bad when someone does not pleased me, did Sebastian? "  
Moriarty took fingers from the body of John, stood in front of Moran and put a hand between his legs:  
"Moreover - he added with a mischievous smile - I feel that someone is ready to do his duty. Take him first, let me see what you're willing to do for me and I'll give you the reward you deserve. "  
He undid his pants, freeing the erection of Moran already ruled by the bond of clothes.  
Suddenly, a voice cold and fierce broke the silence that had followed the words of Moriarty:  
"You touch John and you can never use that thing you hanging between his legs."  
Moriarty and Moran turned to the voice: the lean and slender figure of Sherlock loomed dark against the light input. And it was not alone: behind him were some instructors and guards of the tower.  
A flash furious through the eyes of Moriarty, but he could do nothing but try to avoid too severe a punishment:  
"Dom Beltran, nothing happened. - He said in a mellifluous voice - We came to see how was John, after being closed for a week with Sherlock in his room, and he has offered to give comfort to our bodily needs, on payment of a small fee. "  
Sherlock was about to pounce on Moriarty, but Beltran caught him by the arm:  
"It is useless for minds, James. - His voice was calm and flat - We all know what you wanted to do. You will be locked up in the cells of the tower until the arrival of your parents and expelled from Neskaya. It is not worthy of being part of Comyn, who behaves like you. "  
James stared in disbelief:  
"You little useless Hastur, are you punishing me? Do you know who I am? "  
Beltran stared at him coldly:  
"Yes, I know who you are James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran: a man unworthy to be called so."  
Without another word, he reached John, who, freed from the grip of the two henchmen, he was quickly covered and supported to the beam, with his head down.  
Beltran's around his shoulders with a protective gesture and took it away from the stables.  
Sherlock followed them in silence.  
James was taken away by the guards kicking and screaming, while the two henchmen were trying to convince everyone that it was not their idea, but Moriarty's.  
Sebastian Moran followed the guards without protest or resist, grateful to have been stopped before committing a horrible act, just to please his lover.  
He turned briefly to John, that Beltran was whispering words of comfort.  
He was impressed by the courage demonstrated by Watson in that desperate situation.  
Sebastian Moran wondered what would change in his life if, instead of being conquered by the perverse fascination of James Moriarty, he was in love with John Watson.  
Beltran had brought John in his studio, always escorted by Sherlock.  
They had put in front of the fireplace, with a blanket over his shoulders.  
After a few minutes, Mrs. Hudson bursts into the room, indignation and furious:  
"John, dear, poor little darling, what you have done! Those guys are cruel and evil! About time they were expelled from the Tower of Neskaya. They do not deserve to be educated as telepaths or to be part of the Comyn! They should be expelled from the entire planet, instead, they will receive punishment? They will be sent home and in another tower, which will begin again to bully, as if nothing had happened! If I had power, these monsters would be locked up for life! "  
While the flood of words of Mrs. Hudson invested the three men, the woman had poured the tea in a cup and put it in the hands of John, arreging better blanket over his shoulders and lifting the tuft of hair that had fallen on the forehead.  
The river was stopped with a sigh:  
"Dear, what can I do for you?" She asked in a voice sweet and compassionate.  
Beltran was to answer:  
"I think it's the case that you prepare something that he likes to eat. You know, the shock. He probably will not have much hunger, but one of your dishes might tease him. "  
"Of course! - Mrs. Hudson warbled enthusiastically - I know what to do. You will see, dear, eat everything. "  
She ran out of the room, directly to the kitchen.  
Beltran smiled:  
"Mrs. Hudson is a woman with a golden heart, but really unstoppable."  
He turned to the two boys. John was shaking slightly. Sherlock watched him ready to intervene.  
"They did not hurt, right John?" Asked Beltran with sweet tone.  
"They have not had time. - John replied in a firm voice - You have arrived just in time. Thanks. "  
He shivered still feeling the sensation of the James's fingers inside his body.  
He did not want to think about what would have happened if he was not a telepath, able to seek help without his attackers if they realized it.  
Sherlock was tense with anger:  
"You should leave me a few minutes alone with them." He hissed.  
Beltran sighed:  
"I do not think the case. They are still children of Comyn and is not the case that you unleash a war. "  
Sherlock jumped up indignantly:  
"Even John is the son of a Comyn! Just because his father did not recognize him, it does not mean he do not have the same rights as legitimate children! And then, Comyn or not Comyn, no one has the right to do to another human being what Moriarty and his acolytes were going to do to John! "  
Sherlock had not realized to be screaming, nor have offended John calling him illegitimate.  
A tense silence fell in the room.  
Beltran and Sherlock stared into his eyes, while John does not get up from his cup of tea.  
Hastur wondered for the umpteenth time what it was right to keep those two guys in the dark.  
Sherlock sat back down, staring John: Watson's jaw was contracted, irregular breathing, a rapid heartbeat.  
Sherlock reached out and laid it at the knee of John:  
"Forgive me." She whispered.  
John looked up at Sherlock, amazed: he had never apologized once since he knew him:  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For all. - Sherlock replied - To my reaction this morning to your story of the proposed Sally, for what Moriarty and his companions wanted to you, for saying that your father will not have recognized. I do not want you to suffer. What can I do to help? "  
John was lost in the ice-colored eyes of Sherlock, which showed so much pain for him:  
"Stop being polite and ask for forgiveness. - He muttered between the serious and the facetious - This day is already quite strange. I would not want it to happen more, you know it? "  
Their lips tilted in a knowing smile, then began to laugh, wiping out the tension.  
Beltran noted that Sherlock had not taken off his hand from the knee of John, who was leaning over one of his hands clasping.  
The two boys were still laughing, a glimmer of peace on that dark day.  
He left the office, leaving them alone.  
Were entitled to their moments of happiness, why would not last long.  
Outside the door there was Harry, furious:  
"Because there's Sherlock with John? He's my brother! I should be in there to comfort him and hug him. "  
Beltran stood before the closed door:  
"Why you know, Harriet. No one has to know who is John. You are here with only the family name, but if Sherlock understand that you are his sister, would understand that John is a Di Asturien and could connect to Hastur. It must not happen: it's too early. "  
Harry had tears of anger in the eyes that clouded the blue:  
"It's not right! You asked us to give up John for the good of Darkover. I realize how you look, uncle Beltran. What did you see in his future that you never said? "  
Beltran looked away:  
"You know that the future is always in motion, so my power is useless. I can only tell you that John will lose a day and that only Sherlock will bring him back. It is therefore important that we let him in there. "  
He did not say water and flames that would run over his little brother.  
This was a burden that it was only to bring him.  
For everyone else, it would have been enough to live the suffering in the days that were coming.


	7. Blowing in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John return to Armida, where awaits an announcement very disturbing.

After the departure of Moriarty and his associates from the Tower of Neskaya, there were no more problems for John and Sherlock who spent the following five years to train and study.  
John devoted himself passionately to learn how to treat people and animals, while Sherlock preferred to more empirical studies and became interested in the development of the deduction.  
Their bond became deeper: even if they were not telepaths, they would have predicted the moves of each other without problems, accomplices and allies in all circumstances, ready to cover their backs to each other and to protect themselves without much thought.  
The day they left to return to Castle Armida, were two young men.  
John was twenty-four years old, was always helpful and understanding with everyone, appreciated and respected.  
Sherlock was twenty-two, but had an elegant bearing and seriously not quite suitable to his age.  
Because of his habit to deduct all he could by the appearance of people, he was not very well seen, but he did not care, because John was fascinated by this characteristic and wonderful from his way of understanding people just by looking.  
And Sherlock did not care more.  
Perhaps because their was no longer a simple friendship.  
In many of them they looked surprised, wondering how could a guy like John solar love a shady type as Sherlock, but the two people involved had never asked ourselves the question, because they were not yet aware of being in love with each other.  
The night before departure, Beltran had called John in their study:  
"Sit down, I did make dinner here. I did tell Sherlcok that you would undergo the last tests before you return to Armida, to be sure that you are well, so there will be after you. In a few minutes it will reach even Harry, so it will be a real family dinner. "  
John looked Beltran irritated:  
"In all these years, I've only had this crisis. I still do not understand the reason for all these lies. "  
Beltran waved him to sit at the table:  
"I know you're very attached to Sherlock, but it is not yet time to know everything."  
John sat down:  
"And I, when I have a right to know the reason for all this?"  
"I understand this is frustrating for you to secrecy, without even knowing why, but I beg you to trust me. All that has happened and will happen, it will need to fulfill your destiny. "  
John sighed resignedly:  
"I will do as you ask, as always. But I hope that the day when I will reveal everything is close. I'm tired of lying to Sherlock. "  
Beltran smiled:  
"You are very close."  
"We are friends." cut short John.  
The arrival of Harry put an end to talk about the fate of John and his link with Sherlock.  
There was a part of the feelings that John had for Sherlock that he preferred not to talk, especially with a guardian who would have easily discovered that even hid himself.  
He did not understand why he should continue to conceal his identity, but he felt he could trust Beltran and would obey his orders until the day he would explain everything.  
Unconsciously, John knew that the day when he knew what Beltran was expected of him, he should give up Sherlock.  
That day would suffer, because he felt that his friend was an indispensable part of himself.  
He was found to fantasize and dream of doing things with Sherlock that would never have confessed, because he was sure he would lose.  
Sherlock was not interested in unnecessary minutiae such as love or sex.  
John, on the other hand, was convinced that he did not cared guys, first of all, Sherlock, that those fantasies were only one phase of the end of adolescence and that it would soon be in love with a woman, he would marry her and would He had children.  
At that point, he told Sherlock of his fantasies and we would laugh together.  
But maybe not.  
Sherlock would not understand and would only have thought that John was strange.  
No, he would not ruin their friendship revealing dreams that had roots in the hormones of adolescence.  
The return trip to Castel Armida was very different for Sherlock and John.  
Sherlock was happy to go home and not having to submit to the ridiculous and outdated rules of the tower.  
John, however, was troubled because he felt that leaving Neskaya equivalent at the end of their carefree youth and now would have to enter the adult world, adapting their lives to the expectations of their families.  
The stock with which they were traveling was made up of four men commanded by Gregory Lestrade, who had assumed command of the guard of Alton in place of his father, who retired on the family farm.  
Sherlock did nothing but talk, free to infer what men of his father had done or were thinking, without having to wait for punishment or looks of disapproval from some instructor.  
John was silent and did not find funny certain Shelock's deductions, which hurt his five bodyguards.  
When they stopped to spend the night, his mood was really black.  
He began to eat leaning against the trunk of a tree, while the others were sitting around the fire.  
Used to the cold in the Hellers, that evening of late autumn, although fresh, he did not mind: to him it was like finding the atmosphere of home.  
The family and the house that he had been forced to abandon years before, he had never missed so much as on that day.  
The presence of Sherlock, Harry and Beltran to the tower, the lessons with the leronis, the friendship of the other guys who had accepted him as if he were one of them, although they did not know who had laran, had caused years spent Neskaya were really happy for John.  
He felt at home again.  
The only thing that linked him to Armida, however, was Sherlock, who was a real friend and that he had a feeling that went beyond friendship.  
Sherlock knew that and kept a part of his secret.  
Sherlock approached him and sat beside him, looking at the stars:  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
John raised an irritated look on him:  
"Oh, Dom Sherlock really wants to know what's wrong?"  
Sherlock locked eyes of John:  
"Are you angry because in Armida you come back to be a simple squire?"  
"I'm angry because you're being despicable with these men. - Said John - Yes, I miss Neskaya, I miss the friends that I made there, the freedom that I could enjoy and respect that I have earned. However, I'm annoyed with you for how you're acting! "  
"I have always been so, You have always known." He said dry Sherlock.  
"The fact that you are the son of the lord, does not entitle you to make fun of men working for your father and that jeopardize their lives for you."  
Sherlock thought for a bit:  
"That's what I said to Barrett? That his wife is cheating on him with the miller? But it is true! What's wrong with the truth? Why he should not know how? "  
John groaned in exasperation:  
"How can you not understand? Even if it were true ... "  
"It's true!" Sherlock pointed out angrily.  
"Okay, it's true. - Granted John - You're right, Barrett has a right to know, but it's up to you and tell you not like that, in front of his colleagues. Any idea what could happen now? "  
"Barrett will face his wife. - Sherlock replied reluctantly - He leave. Since it is a man accustomed to violence, it could also decide to kill her and the miller. "  
"Exactly. Good Boy. - Said John - Excellent deduction. Too bad you did not think of before. Moreover, even if Barrett does not come to kill his wife and her lover, he will become the laughing stock of his colleagues. "  
"That would take him to kill his wife and her lover, to save his honor, or to take his life in shame." concluded Sherlock.  
"Before you open your mouth to show how much you are smart and wonderful, you should think about the consequences of the words you say. Being the son of the lord of Armida, it does not give you the right to ruin the lives of people around you! "  
John began to look at the sky, his face red. Sherlock did the same thing, remaining silent for a while.  
When he broke the silence, his voice was wistful:  
"To you, how I have ruined your life?"  
John turned to face him. His heart had missed a beat.  
Sherlock kept looking at the sky:  
"It's my fault if you have been taken away from your family when you were just a kid. For years, you do not see them. At Neskaya you had rediscovered the warmth of the family from which you have removed. That's why you're angry? Would you like to go home to your parents? Would you leave me? "  
John did not know what to say. He put his hand on the hand of Sherlock and squeezed his fingers:  
"It was not your fault, if I took away from my parents. - He whispered - Although it is true that I would love to see them. They are twelve years that I was away from them. Half my life. It is not once again become a simple squire. I think I'm not wrong when I say that we are friends. But ... "  
John paused, looking back at the sky and shaking stronger long fingers of Sherlock:  
"But it will not be like this forever. One day things will change. - he continued in a low voice - I swear to you, though, that will not leave you without first having talked to you. "  
Sherlock shifted his gaze from the starry sky to the profile of John who had a sad expression on his face.  
He would have liked to reveal his feelings, confess that he was much more than a friend.  
This could be the right opportunity, but John had just finished saying that things would change and Sherlock could not help but think back to the words of James Moriarty:  
"John will leave, breaking your heart, it will become colder than ice."  
In the three days following travel, Sherlock tried to be more friendly and less opinionated.  
Not that he should succeed very well, but he had only a glare of John to understand that he was exaggerating or saying the wrong thing.  
Lestrade was fascinated and amused by the strange relationship that had developed between the two boys.  
He had already noticed how John had a relaxing effect on Sherlock, but now seemed to have much greater influence.  
Arrived at the castle, Sherlock stood in the main hall where he was welcomed by his parents and brother.  
Eileen hugged her son, while Rafael shook his hand.  
Mycroft sat on the sofa next to the fire and his wife, who was holding a baby in her arms:  
"Welcome home, Sherlock. - Said in a bored tone Mycroft - You remember my wife Anthea Romilda Aillard. This is our son, your nephew Kennard Damon Holmes Alton. "  
Sherlock threw just look at the sister in law, a girl closer to his age than to that of his brother, with delicate features framed by thick black hair well-ordered, and he stared at the little curious:  
"Sure he is your son? - Asked puzzled - He seems to have an aesthetically better than yours. "  
Anthea raised her eyes deep blacks on Sherlock, offense, but Mycroft intervened:  
"Quiet, dear. - Assured tone of sufficiency - My brother never understood when to be silent, when to speak and, most importantly, what to say. So, I do not wait to see his face, when my father will give him the great news. "  
Sherlock looked curious father:  
"What news, father?"  
"While you were in Neskaya, I contracted your marriage to Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow."  
Mycroft had a satisfied smile painted on his lips, seeing the shocked face of Sherlock:  
"You did what?"  
"Next spring you get married with Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow." Rafael repeated patient.  
Sherlock frowned:  
"And what do I do with a wife?"  
Mycroft made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan:  
"I told you, father, that he would not know what to do with a wife!"  
Sherlock shot him a look, then turned to his father:  
"Why should I marry?" He asked pedantic.  
Rafael sighed:  
"Mycroft was appointed adviser to the Board restricted of Comyn, in my place. For the next two years we will remain both in Comyn Castle to comply with this handover, then you will remain to govern Armida. And Alton need an heir. "  
Sherlock looked at the boy, grinning sarcastically:  
"So he's not really the son of Mycroft! What's up? My dear brother can not procreate?"  
Mycroft jumped up:  
"At least I know what to do with a woman. - He retorted testily - While I doubt that you know what to do with that thing of which you have between your legs! "  
"Mycroft! - scolded Eileen - Do not be rude! And, Sherlock, stop insulting Anthea, who gave us the gift of a beautiful and healthy grandson. What we ask of you, it is another heir to Alton. "  
"Possibly with my laran pure, right?" ended sharply Sherlock.  
An icy silence fell in the room.  
Sherlock looked from one relative to another, then said:  
"Sorry, I'm very tired from the journey. Do not wait for dinner. I eat something in my rooms. "  
He bowed stiffly and left.  
The next morning Sherlock was still in a foul mood and decided to train in sword fighting.  
Being a great swordsman and managing to predict with much ease the moves of his opponents, disarmed and mortified, in a matter of minutes and without problems, every guard of his father that they were in the yard to train.  
Tired of hearing insulting recklessly men who had no guilt of his bad mood, John decided to take Sherlock:  
"You're really good, you know? - Said ironically - It's really easy to disarm someone, if the laws in your mind what they are doing. "  
Sherlock looked at him furiously:  
"Are you suggesting that I'm cheating?"  
Seraphic tone, John replied simply:  
"Yes."  
Sherlock stared at him without replying, but the rigid posture of body fat did understand perfectly what was angry at the suggestion of John.  
"Do you want to beat you with me?" He asked speaking slowly.  
Without answering, John stood up, took a sword and positioned himself in front of Sherlock.  
The early exchanges were taps between the blades, with Sherlock pulling some shots and John who parried. When Sherlock tried some more decisive lunge, John stopped him, parrying every type of shot that the other tried. The clash came quickly intense, with Sherlock which was fake and lunges and John who defended by every move, as if he was making any effort.  
Guardsmen began to incite the fighters, but sided with virtually all for John.  
The two boys isolated from what was happening around them, to avoid being distracted.  
Sherlock made some moves in quick succession and John, after fighting off the attack, managed to hit him to sit down with the flat of the blade.  
This caused an excess of hilarity in those who were attending.  
Even John let out a wry smile:  
"How does it feel to be the laughingstock of everyone?"  
Sherlock was furious.  
They were circling, drawing an imaginary circle on the ground, with their swords drawn.  
Endeavoring.  
Sherlock had realized that John was driving him mad to let him make a mistake.  
Continuing to move slowly in a circle, he regained control of breathing and had recovered his composure.  
He raised also the mental barriers to prevent John could hear his thoughts.  
John immersed himself in the matrix and was able to implement the intentions of Sherlock, then defended by stroke brought other. They ended up being with crossed swords, the bodies very close.  
Without warning, Sherlock reached for free from the sword to tickle to John, who blocked his hand and pushed him back.  
"The tickling? Really? "John laughed.  
"I've got to do something to surprise you. - Sherlock smiled - And yet I go before you always. "  
John stiffened. Without realizing it, he had used his laran in a way that put him dangerously exposed.  
He had to let Sherlock win.  
He retired from the mind of Sherlock, which in a few other moves disarmed him, causing him to trip.  
John ended up with his back to the ground and Sherlock pointed his sword at the throat, staring strangely.  
They stayed in that position for a few seconds, then Sherlock withdrew the sword from John and reached down to help him up.  
John grabbed his hand and stood up, but the drive took him to the face from a few millimeters to Sherlock.  
Their eyes met, intense.  
John blushed, while Sherlock was smiling, mischievous.  
"Beautiful clash. - Sherlock said, keeping tight the hand of John - Although I think you left me to win. "  
"No. - John lied - I did not let you win. "  
Lestrade's voice came suddenly to interrupt the conversation:  
"John, do you come with me?"  
John and Sherlock turned curious to him:  
"Where are we going?" Asked John.  
"Lord Alton would need to talk to you. - Said Lestrade - Alone. "He emphasized watching Sherlock.  
The two boys exchanged a puzzled look, but the orders of Rafael were not questionable.  
John followed Lestrade in the drawing room of the castle where it is expected that Rafael and Mycroft.  
Watson bowed:  
"Lord Alton, how can I help you?" He asked curiously.  
"We have seen the exhibition in the courtyard. - Rafael began - You are good with the sword. "  
"The beginner's luck." parried John.  
"Not really. - Intervened Mycroft - Certainly not with Sherlock. "  
"I will be allowed to withstand more than the others to train a bit" insisted John.  
Rafael and Mycroft stared John to try to establish what his real ability.  
Sherlock, not invited to the interview, had intruded into the next room to the living room and listened through the door what they were saying his father and brother to John.  
Rafael asked:  
"How long it goes on your relationship?"  
John gasped in amazement:  
"What relationship?" He asked appalled.  
"Nobody wants you scold, John. - Said Rafael - There is nothing wrong in what you do. Better to have sex with another boy, who run the risk of having children bastards with the first woman who passes. What I want to know is if during your lovemaking, Sherlock is able to control his own laran. "  
John was blushing to the tips of the ears and had tightened his jaw, clenching his fists.  
Sherlock grabbed the door handle to break into the room, when Rafael added:  
"I offer to return to live by your parents, if you convince Sherlock to acquiesce in this marriage, which does not seem particularly inclined. I need another heir, possibly with the same Sherlock's laran, but I can not afford that destroys the mind of his wife during their honeymoon. You have this report, therefore, teach him how to control himself and to behave like a husband with a wife. Immediately after the wedding, you will be free to go home to your parents. "  
Rafael's eyes fixed on John, waiting.  
Return home by their parents.  
Home.  
Finally home.  
Finally free to be himself.  
Once he was reunited with them and that he had not had more guard his secret, he could have asked Beltran to take it back to Neskaya.  
Sherlock was frozen on the spot, with his hand still tight around the doorknob.  
John would accept the proposal of the father to be free of him.  
He was about to leave him.  
In the throes of uncontrolled anger, Sherlock left the handle and strode toward his bedroom.  
John had to train him to be a good husband and a good lover?  
He would have what he wanted and not soon to be forgotten.  
Meanwhile, Watson was still standing rigid in the middle of the room, his eyes furious:  
"No offense, Lord Alton, but if Sherlock and I have sex none of your business ..."  
Rafael narrowed his eyes:  
"Young man ..." he tried, but John stopped him immediately:  
"I did not interrupt you, sir, then I ask you the same courtesy. - Both Holmes id not react and he continued - I can not deny that his tender allure me and I'd like to see my parents, but Sherlock is a friend and I will not act never behind him. "  
Rafael was a little uncomfortable for the reaction of John:  
"I'm not asking to betray my son. - He said - I want to help him to ... "  
"You want me to convince him to obey and prepare to be a good husband, which he does not want to be. If you had not wanted that I to obey behind Sherlock, we would have called together, asking me if we were lovers and if this was to be an obstacle to his marriage. Instead, you have already planned everything: I use my influence from lover to get him to marry this woman you have chosen for him, then I get a prize my freedom and the return home. "  
The sharp voice of John was infuriating Rafael, but Mycroft put a hand on the arm of his father:  
"We did not want to offend you, John. - He said - We just wanted to help us convince Sherlock to do his duty to his family. "  
"You don't know your brother, Nobile Mycroft. - John said harshly - Why, if you knew him, you would know that he is planning to submit to your will, and that is why today is more grumpy than usual. If instead of acting behind him you had asked what he decided to do, we would not have had this embarrassing conversation. "  
John stared at the two Holmes responded waiting for something, but neither seemed to have more to say.  
Watson bowed disk:  
"If that is all, I'd do my duty towards Sherlock."  
And he left without waiting for an answer.  
John walked to the rooms of Sherlock pitch charge, intending to tell him everything that had happened, so he was ready to follow ambush of his father and brother.  
When he entered, he realized immediately that something was wrong: all the candles had been extinguished and only the fire crackling in the fireplace meant that the room was not totally in the dark.  
"Sherlock?" Called worried.  
No one answered.  
Yet clearly demonstrates the presence of Sherlock, he was sure it had to be there, so he went to the bedroom.  
Even the room was dark, lit only by the light from the fireplace.  
The fireplace, stood out the tall, lean Sherlock, who was wearing the purple robe.  
John was confused by the situation is that the violent rage that came from Sherlock.  
He approached cautiously, trying to figure out if there was anyone else in the room, but there were only two of them.  
"Sherlock? - he called softly - Are you all right? "  
Sherlock finally turned toward him.  
The low light of the fire in the fireplace did not allow John to see his face.  
"You came. - He hissed softly - Then you're ready for the lesson? "  
John frowned interdict:  
"What do you mean?"  
With two quick steps, Sherlock came alongside John and grabbed his hair with rage, pulling his head back violently.  
John found himself furious ice-colored eyes of Sherlock just a few centimeters from his.  
A shiver of fear through the back: it was the first time he saw him so angry:  
"I'm ready. We can begin. "  
With his free hand undid the belt of his robe which opened revealing the naked body of Sherlock.  
With horror of John, Sherlock used the Voice Command on him:  
"Now you put you naked, as the worm that you are, to satisfy my every want and desire."  
John felt like he was hit by a shower of cold water.  
A part of his consciousness would be willing to give up the lead and do everything that he had been ordered, but that part of him that was the powerful Hastur's laran rebelled, fought against the command and opposed to freezing the voice of Sherlock, the warm glow of the matrix.  
John defeated the power of Sherlock without them realizing it, but knew he was not safe: it had to jealously guard his secret and, to do so, he was forced to obey what the other had just ordered.  
Whatever Sherlock had had in mind for him, John had to let him.


	8. Di Sole e D'Azzurro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to get to your heart.

The room was silent. You could hear the crackling of the wood in the fireplace, but nothing more.  
John looked at the cold eyes staring at him with a furious sense of rising panic: could not disobey Sherlock, but he did not know what to expect from his anger.  
It has never happened that he used the Voice Command on him, voluntarily.  
Regardless, it had always respected and treated almost as an equal.  
Being at the mercy of the man cold and furious, he did not know, scared him so much.  
He wanted to talk to him, try to understand what had happened, but it revealed his secret and Beltran had sworn that for no reason would understand that he could resist the power of Sherlock.  
He raised his hands and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, looking desperately for a solution.  
Sherlock released his hair, took off his robe, throwing it on the floor and remaining completely naked, and sat on the bed, with his back against the headboard, legs slightly open and collected.  
John finished undressing and stood naked in front of Sherlock, waiting for him to say something.  
Sherlock's eyes were a color closer to the ice than usual.  
"Come here. - he ordered him sharply - For starters, take it in your mouth and make me enjoy it. "  
John approached the bed, climbed up and knelt in front of Sherlock, taking in mouth the penis of the other and starting to suck and lick.  
John had imagined this moment so many times, but now that was being made in the wrong way, he would not have given anything to be there.  
Suddenly, Sherlock grabbed his hair again, his mouth away from his penis and pushed John with his face on the pillow. Took something from under the blanket, the bound his wrists to the headboard.  
Then, he pushed hard inner thighs, forcing the legs of John to widen, then grabbed his buttocks with his hands, so he slip on your hard penis.  
"Get ready, John. - He whispered angrily ear - I'll make you very ill. "  
Increasingly panicked, John realized that Sherlock was going to rape him.  
With a last desperate attempt, John sent to the mind of Sherlock memories of when he saved from the clutches of Moriarty and his friends and how he reacted to what they wanted to do to him.  
The memory came vivid and powerful in the mind of Sherlock, who was upset.  
Suddenly aware of what he was to do in a moment of anger, Sherlock let go of John's buttocks and rolled on the bed, next to his friend.  
They stood for a long time in that position: John tied to the bed, with his face on the pillow and Sherlock stared at the ceiling.  
"Why?" John finally asked.  
Sherlock did not answer immediately. He continued to stare at the ceiling.  
He turned his head toward John and saw blue eyes fixed on him, showing a look wounded.  
"I heard what my father said you." He answered simply, with a deep anger in his voice.  
John was confused because he did not understand the reaction of his friend:  
"You decided to rape me because I told your father that have or do not have sex with you was not his business?"  
Sherlock retorted furiously:  
"No. You agreed to go home to your parents, after having feast to marry and trained me to be the perfect husband! "  
"But I have not accepted the proposal of your father!" John replied vehemently.  
Sherlock knew immediately that John was not lying: he had always read his friend like an open book, so he did not need more evidence to understand that he was sincere.  
"You idiot! - Continued John, angry - You were going to make me go through hell because you have not been to eavesdrop to the end? "  
"I did not need to listen to the end! I know you're not happy to be my squire. - Said offended Sherlock - Ever since you came you would not want to do is leave. I thought you took the opportunity to achieve your dreams. "  
"Even if that were the case - growled John - this looks like a plausible reason to rape me !?"  
Sherlock looked up to the ceiling:  
"I was angry. - He muttered - Generally I get everything I want, then I could not handle this situation as it would have been right. Then, you had to teach me to be a good husband ... "  
"You're an idiot." John reiterated infuriated.  
"Okay, you're right, I did not think." Sherlock retorted angrily.  
John stared at him amazed:  
"Didn't you think?"  
Sherlock was embarrassed:  
"It happens to me often, when it comes to you. I act without thinking about what I'm doing. It is as if you had the ability to inhibit my rational side bringing out only the emotional. - He paused a moment - You should have realized that i?m not particularly experienced in managing my emotions, do you? "  
Sherlock looked dejected. Seeing him so vulnerable, John felt a deep tenderness:  
"Would you mind untie me?" He asked in a softer tone.  
Sherlock untied.  
John sat on his side and stared at his friend who had again brought his attention to the ceiling.  
They stayed like that for a while time. This time it was Sherlock broke the silence.  
"You are important to me. - he whispered, with a voice so low that John could barely hear him - since you arrived, I always lived in fear that you decide to go on. As long as you were a child, I knew that you'd go away and my father would bring you to me. At the Tower, they were training, then you would not have left. Now ... now my father found me this wife and he proposed you to go home. I was sure that you would accept and I haven't  
listened to the end. "  
John shook his head:  
"You're a fool, you know? - Said with a smile - What should I do to make you understand that I will not go anywhere without first talking to you? "  
Sherlock looked into those blue eyes so deep and sincere, but was unable to remove from his mind the words of Moriarty: John would have left him.  
Sure Moriarty could have lied. Surely he had said those things just to hurt Sherlock, but he could not forget that prophecy.  
Before Sherlock could say anything, John leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
From the beginning there was a gentle kiss, one touch of their lips almost embarrassed.  
Then, John opened his mouth to allow the tongue to lick the lips of Sherlock  
Sherlock, consequently, opened his lips, so the tongues could intertwine, brushing against, slip into the mouth of each other to study the shape and flavor, to play together.  
The right hand of John began to slide on the body of Sherlock, stroking his chest, drawing abstract figures on the way, until he get to the lower abdomen and the penis.  
When touched, he felt that it was already in full erection.  
Always kissing, Sherlock pushed John, forced him to lie down on the bed and went over completely with his own body. He reached out to seek the lower abdomen of John and felt that the other had already erected penis.  
Sherlock spread John's legs, so he can put in the middle of those of John.  
The two men parted lips to catch his breath:  
"Are you sure of what you're doing? - Sherlock asked John staring into the eyes - Why do not you go back. "  
"It's a long time since the appearance. - Said John - If you want it too. "  
With a satisfied grin, Sherlock regained the lips of John, and place his hands next to John's head, while the other stroked his back.  
Sherlock began to move his pelvis, arching his back, so that their penises are brushed against.  
The groans were stifled in the lips that kept kissing voracious.  
Receiving their senses it was magnified by their laran, who sought and opened to each other in a total way, merging and joining to a level well beyond the simple physical intercourse.  
When the two men reached orgasm at the same time, calling the name of the other, even their souls were together forever, in a deep and unique that only death would break.  
Sherlock dropped over to John.  
They looked into his eyes, panting and sweaty, and laughed.  
"Far better than what I had in mind to make you." Sherlock grinned.  
"Definitely better." John confirmed.  
So they were, lying one above the other, catching his breath.  
"I love you, John." Sherlock said.  
John looked surprised:  
"Oh." He said simply.  
Sherlock leaned on his right arm, putting next to peer John.  
"Oh? - He repeated squinting - I tell you that I love you and you say OH ?! "  
Before John could reply, Sherlock took back the rope with which he had tied the first and tied john's wrists to the headboard again, this time leaving him with his head on the pillow.  
"Sherlock ..."  
"Shut up!" Sherlock ordered him.  
John obeyed. He did not know what to expect, but be bound and at the mercy of Sherlock was something that, now, was not at all frightening, but exciting.  
He noticed the mischievous smile on his lips Sherlock:  
"I see that someone is excited. - He whispered to John, his voice low and warm - Interesting. Do you like being tied up and at my disposal. I'll have to remember it. "  
John turned red, but could not deny being excited by the situation, because it was his own body was betraying him.  
Sherlock began to score with mild and delicate kisses the distance from the neck to the groin of John, who shuddered at every touch, in agonizing wait of the following, that the other sipped with sadistic slowness.  
Once arrived in the groin, Sherlock lay down beside John, taking with one hand and gently moving the penis of the other.  
Suddenly, Sherlock stopped and stared at John.  
Painfully close to orgasm yet so far, John groaned hoarsely:  
"Sherlock ..."  
Sherlock smiled mischievous:  
"Oh."  
"Sherlock! Do not be stupid! "John growled.  
Unimpressed and innocently, the other said:  
"I adapt myself to reply as you. You just say the magic words. "  
John looked at him angrily: admit his feelings for Sherlock, would be like to throw open his soul, giving way to tear him to pieces.  
Sherlock, however, he did not move.  
John, his body trembling waiting harrowing climax, closed his eyes:  
"Okay. - Hissed - You won. Yes, dammit, I love you! Are you happy? "  
He opened his eyes and looked helpless, now really at the mercy of Sherlock.  
Sherlock studied him for a moment and was seized by a kind of fear, not wanting to bring John to point beg, nor wanted to punish or humiliate him.  
He just wanted to admit his feelings, as he had done, and did not understand why it should be so hard to do.  
He took his hand gently with the erection of John and, with a few strokes, he sent for him.  
John moaned in pleasure, arching his back.  
Sherlock released him from the rope, staying on the side.  
John began to turn on the side, to see the faces of the other.  
They looked for a few minutes, terribly aware of what had just confessed to each other.  
After years in which they had defined their relationship as a deep and sincere friendship, to make their relationship this leap towards a true love affair, right now, it was definitely crazy.  
Sherlock's father had given him a wife, and this would have jeopardized any chance to be happy together.  
As giving voice to this reality, Sherlock said:  
"So many Comyn married have mistresses. Let's say I do not take the risk of giving birth to the bastard children. Unless you can get pregnant. "He ended frowning dubiously.  
John laughed heartily at the joke bizarre Sherlock.  
However, he was sad to be compared to lovers of various lords Comyn.  
If he agreed to take forward this relationship with Sherlock, everything would have would be brief moments of passion and sex stolen.  
After all, what else could he expect?  
If John had been a woman, Sherlock could tell his father that he wanted to marry him. He had a powerful laran as that of Sherlock and his real origins they would have opened the doors of happiness.  
John, however, was a man.  
All the great families sought only to obtain heirs, healthy, strong and with a powerful laran.  
He could not offer any of this to Sherlock.  
He could only give his love.  
Sherlock seemed to give voice to their thoughts again:  
"It's not our fault that we love. Neither of us chose it. I do not want to give up the only person that makes me feel alive, wonderful, important, loved and normal. "  
John remained silent. Clearly perceived within himself the pain and suffering of Sherlock for being always considered abnormal and strange because of his power.  
Sherlock did not know how to interpret that silence:  
"Nothing is more important to me, the love I feel for you, but I will not care about anything. When you came in I was furious because I thought I'd lost, but now I know that I would be a monster, if I forced you to be with me, not to feel alone anymore. I do not want your pity. I want your Love. "  
John smiled tenderly, brushing his cheek with his fingers.  
Sherlock took John's hand in his and kissed the fingers, palm and wrist.  
John approached Sherlock. He pulled his hand from those of the other and slid it up to the penis.  
He took him in hand and began to rub, while approaching his lips to those of Sherlock.  
When he heard that the penis of Sherlock was excited and hard, John smiled inviting other and turned on his stomach, ready to receive him.  
Sherlock, almost disbelief, went over to John, took his hips with his hands and penetrated him gently.  
The first reaction of John was tensing his muscles.  
Sensing the tension, Sherlock leaned on the back of John and whispered softly in his ear:  
"Do I hurt you?"  
John tried to relax and not to resist the penetration:  
"No." He said.  
Sherlock kissed his neck and down the spine, then climbed back again and stopped to kiss and tickle the tongue a point of the neck of John, who had noticed to be particularly sensitive, in order to distract him, and resumed penetrate patiently, giving him time to adapt to his intrusion:  
"If I hurt you, you must tell me. Do not you dare let me do just to please me. "  
He managed to say, his voice low and husky, almost on the verge of losing control to be overwhelmed by pleasure.  
"Everything is alright. - Assured him John - It's all right. "  
Sherlock continued to push, even slowly, then faster and faster.  
Panting and moaning and he could no longer hear and understand if he hurt John.  
John was like being inside reunite him a first part that was separated from the rest of his body.  
Climax, John realized that Sherlock had completely lost control of his laran and felt enormous pressure piercing, as something that was trying to enter his mind and possession with the body.  
John immersed himself in his matrix and opposed to that overwhelming force, managing to contain it and to put it back on the right course.  
Sherlock did not notice the battle of laran that took place while he moved inside John.  
When he came, he collapsed on the back of John, enveloping around the body of the lover, wrapping his arms and legs, in a sense of ownership that made him feel happy and complete.  
John, for his part, welcomed within himself Sherlock in body and soul, with his pain and his suffering, away from him and giving that love and serenity he had always unconsciously sought.


	9. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are not rosy. An announcement brings dark clouds on the relationship between John and Sherlock.

On that first night, they followed several others.  
The short autumn Darkovan had given way to long and harsh winter, but the nights of Sherlock and John were no longer lonely and cold.  
John had taught Sherlock how to keep control of his laran also climax and been very few times when he had to fight against the power of the young Holmes.  
All the castle knew what was going on between the two boys, and they were happy.  
The presence of John had always mitigated the fickle nature and unsympathetic of Sherlock, but, since he had begun their relationship, the second son of Holmes was happy.  
This made it personable and friendly with virtually everyone, so no one was shocked when he saw the two boys flirt openly.  
Just let them alone, especially because John, unlike Sherlock, was very embarrassed by the outpourings that the other addressed in public.  
It was not uncommon Sherlock surprised him while he was doing something, and forced him to pay attention, kissing orcaressing in ways that John felt really inconvenient, to be shown in public.  
At the same time, John was well aware that spring would bring the bride to the castle, and that everything would be over, breaking his heart.  
Watson rationalized the situation saying that, of course, had confessed to love each other, that first and unforgotten night, but words were whispered by passion.  
In fact they were only two guys to discover the sex they were having fun.  
The game would end soon and they would come back to be ... friends?  
They could go back to being friends?  
Or would they lost that too, in addition to their relationship?  
John tried to live that love day by day, trying not to ask questions about the future, not to tarnish those moments of happiness and not to make it clear to Sherlock what was distressed about the future.  
Sherlock, however, did not realize or embarrassment or the sadness of John and lived their relationship as the best thing that had ever happened in his life, as something eternal that it would never end.  
The snowstorm raged outside the castle.  
John and Sherlock were lying on the bed, naked and exhausted.  
Sherlock had fallen asleep with his head on the chest of John, however, listening to the wind whistling through the fireplace and the cracks in the windows, stroking his head gently.  
John knew it would be one of the last winter storms before the arrival of spring.  
"Why do not you sleep?" Whispered suddenly Sherlock.  
John winced:  
"You were sleeping! Why are you awake? "  
Sherlock sat up, leaning on one elbow to the face of John:  
"I have not found you in Supramondo and I heard you think. What's John? "  
John studied those cold eyes that peered deep into the soul, but that, at times, seemed to understand what his feelings:  
"Is this to end everything, you know, do you?"  
Sherlock frowned:  
"What is going to end?"  
"What we're doing now." John replied.  
"Sleep?"  
John sighed in exasperation:  
"Do not be stupid! You know damn well what I'm talking about! "  
Sherlock lifted completely, sitting and looming over John:  
"Why are you so angry?"  
John rubbed his eyes:  
"Sorry, I did not want to be disrespectful."  
Sherlock hands away from the eyes of John because he did not like not being able to see them:  
"You know I do not care that you are irreverent. I want to know what to give you so much trouble. Do not you think I noticed that when I kiss you or touch you're bothered? Did you already tired of me? "  
John stared at him dumbfounded:  
"How can you think that I have tired of you? You know I love you! "  
"You would not think." Said Sherlock affected.  
John sat for groped to have eyes at the same level as those of Sherlock, but the other was sitting in position so rigid that it was hard to catch up:  
"Sherlock, you are the son of the lord of Castel Armida and whatever you do, no one would dare criticize. I am a simple man ... "  
"Simple is an understatement, - interrupted Sherlock - when it comes to you. You are much more. Sometimes I can not explane you. It is as if there was something you hide, on yourself, something to which I do not enter. "  
John looked away because he knew what Sherlock meant and he cursed the instant in which Beltran had torn the promise never to reveal his true origins:  
"Sherlock, please, let me talk. It is not simple. "  
Sherlock put a couple of fingers under the chin to force him to turn his face towards him:  
"What are you hiding?"  
John felt his heart. He had to lie to him, even if not completely:  
"When you're married, our history, if you can call it, will end."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's not normal that two men have a relationship, especially if one is married!"  
"That's why you're married too." Sherlock said, as if this put everything in place.  
John stared goggle-eyed thinking they have got it wrong:  
"What shall I be?" He asked puzzled.  
"Irene has a chaperone named Mary Morstan. - Sherlock replied in a bored tone - The father of the girl did not want to allow her to follow Irene, but agreed to let her come immediately when he learned that she would marry my squire. "  
Sherlock did not notice that John was blushing and stiffening:  
"Who decided?" He asked coldly.  
"They have proposed to my brother, who asked me what I thought and I told him that I agreed."  
John departed from Sherlock going to the edge of the bed:  
"How long have you decided?" Asked John, anger just choked.  
"For about three months." Sherlock replied puzzled.  
"Didn't you think that I could have something to say and I want to know that before the arrival of your betrothed?"  
"Oh, but you would agree. - Said Sherlock - After all, I'm getting married to Irene, you're getting married with Mary, but things between us will not change. And I'm telling you now. "  
John got out of bed and began to collect his clothes with angry gestures.  
Sherlock looked at him in surprise:  
"What's wrong? Why are you angry? "  
John turned to him, shaking with anger:  
"Are you joking, right? Do not you realize what you've done? How you dare you decide a thing, in my place, without even thinking of asking me what I thought? "  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes:  
"I do not see what's wrong with what I did." He hissed a voice dangerously low.  
John, however, now screaming:  
"What am I for you? A property that you can decide to use or to use the other to your liking? This is what it means to love, in your opinion? Sell my life to a stranger so your wife will bring along her lady companion? And when you want to have fun, you come to the barn to fuck me or you keep a room just for our clandestine meetings? Or think of organizing meetings to four? "  
"John ..." Sherlock's voice was low and menacing, but John did not notice or did not care.  
He slipped some clothes, rushed out of the room, slamming the door.  
John found himself outside in the middle of the snowstorm, practically undressed.  
Regardless of everything, he went to the barn: he wanted to escape, to go home to his parents.  
He felt sick and wanted to vomit.  
As he had done so much to make mistakes?  
How was it possible that he had mistaken for love the sense of ownership that Sherlock had for his things, ownership of which he was part?  
They had never been friends.  
They were never lovers.  
They had always been master and servant.  
His head was spinning, he wanted to scream, but the cry could not find her way out.  
There was grabbing his arm and reacted, hitting the person who had taken him.  
And he continued to hit.  
Yet.  
Yet.  
Yet.  
The other was not doing nothing to react. He repaired only by the blows, to try not to be hurt.  
When the fury subsided, John fell to his knees, gasping for breath.  
The person that John had pummeled until then, hugged him and began to stroke his hair gently whispering over and over:  
"Everything is alright."  
John recognized him by the smell and the feeling of security that was able to infuse: Gregory Lestrade had proved his friend ever since his father, Anton, had taken him away from the village at the foot of the Hellers, where he lived with his parents and sister.  
Throughout the trip, his presence had assured John that he would not be harmed, even more than the words of Beltran and Anton.  
Greg had always guarded and protected from a distance, as if he was his older brother who had never had.  
John slowly started breathing normally.  
When Greg judged that he had calmed down, he sets him free from the embrace, making him gently lay with his back to the wall of the barn and sat down beside him.  
John could not look up at the other man and continued to keep his eyes fixed to the floor.  
Greg was waiting for John to feel ready to talk.  
"I thought he was different." He whispered at last.  
"What do you mean by different?" Greg asked gently.  
"I thought that he not was selfish and arrogant as all other Comyn."  
Greg smiled:  
"He's a Comyn. Why should he behave differently from what is? That's what theyhave taught him to be. "  
John finally lifted his eyes from the ground and the look he turned to Greg was hurt and furious:  
"Being a Comyn gives him the right to dispose of my life as they wish? - He hissed - Is this being a Comyn? The right to life and death over those who have not laran or does not belong to their small minority? "  
Greg sighed:  
"Being a Comyn is not easy. - He answered - Laran endangers their lives since they are in the world. Infant mortality is high and ... "  
"It justifies nothing. - John interrupted - The power must not give you the right to do whatever you want, but be made available to the duty, to protect and to better serve those governments. "  
Greg made a sarcastic laugh:  
"Oh John, you're naive! I wish you were a Comyn! "  
John was a bit offended:  
"Why do you think that's ridiculous?"  
Greg put a hand on his arm:  
"Sorry, I did not mean to offend. - He smiled - You're so young and confident to others. It would be nice if you could stay like this forever. It would be even nicer if you were a Comyn and remember what it means to be treated like most of them is normal people. They are superior ... "  
"It's not true! - Interrupted irritated John - The fact that they have the gift that not everyone has, does not make them superior beings! "  
Greg shook his head:  
"You say that just because you haven't laran. If you had you behave like him. "  
John looked back at one of the horses that had nitrite.  
He reflected on what Greg was saying.  
John wondered if he was different from Sherlock just because he had been brought out of the court of the Comyn and if he would do as he did, if he had grown up in the midst of his fellows.  
He noticed that the horse was nervous and expanded his senses through the matrix: Sherlock was out of the barn door that he was listening to the conversation between him and Lestrade.  
Furious, he got up and opened the door, and was hit by a blast of cold air:  
"YouI'll never stop spying on what I do?"  
Sherlock had a look indecipherable and John was too angry to be interested to hear what he felt:  
"I brought a coat. - Sherlock replied - It is cold and you could get sick seriously. "  
"God forbid that I die before marrying Mary dear! - John retorted sarcastically - Domna Irene would be forced to give up her lady companion and you would immediately pouted. Far be it from me to be a source of embarrassment for the noble and great house of Alton! Or, in case something happens to me, you already have a replacement? "  
Because of the psychic bond that was created between them after the first night spent together, Sherlock felt all the anger and pain of John.  
It was the first time he felt the feelings of another as if they were his own.  
And he understood how he felt hurt and humiliated the only person who had always treated as if he was normal and not as the monster that everyone believed he to be.  
Without answering, he put his cloak on the shoulders of John and locked it in a way that does not take cold, then turned and walked back to the castle.  
John was completely blown away by the reaction of Sherlock and watched him go.  
The snowstorm also continued the next morning.  
John had spent the remainder of the night in accommodation of Greg.  
When he got up, he came down and had found Lestrade who was preparing breakfast.  
"Thanks for having me. - He said - I hope this do not you get problems with Sherlock. "  
The man smiled:  
"I do not think so. In fact, I think he will be really grateful for not allowing the most important person in his life to sleep in a barn. "  
John grimaced:  
"I do not think that I'm the person most important to him." He murmured in a melancholy voice.  
Greg stopped cutting bread and frowned:  
"How many years have passed since we came to pick you up at your house?" He asked.  
John looked puzzled:  
"Twelve years have passed, you know."  
"Right. And in twelve years you have not learned about Sherlock? "  
John blushed:  
"Well ... I know ... I thought ... until last night ... now ..."  
Lestrade came up to him and supporting his hands on John's shoulders:  
"I know Sherlock since he was born. - He said - You know that my father was the commander of the guards of Alton before me and I have always haunted castle. I can guarantee that you're the best thing that could happen to the boy. Before you came, no one could approach him. Everyone was afraid of his power, but, above all, his way of discovering and revealing, without any mercy, every little weakness of the people around him. This led everyone to get away from him and isolate him. And the more he could see isolated, was more acid and pungent, even bad at times. Then you came along. "  
"Oh, yes, of course, he is really improved!" John exclaimed sarcastically.  
Greg laughed:  
"You might not believe it, but he is greatly improved. When you're there, he manage to be almost gentle, as if he seeing people through your eyes and understand what are the feelings. I do not know what happened last night between you two, but not to question what he feels for you. - he returned to the table to cut the bread - Remember that he took the mantle for you so that you did not take the cold. He would not have done for anyone. "  
John sighed and began to help Greg preparing breakfast.  
It was a few hours after the storm and was finally dropped in intensity.  
John had returned to the castle and had knocked on the door of the room of Sherlock.  
"Come in."  
He found him sitting by the fireplace, he was reading a book.  
He approached him. Sherlock did not look up, but John knew he was pretending to read.  
He sat in the chair next to that of Sherlock and expectations.  
Holmes continued his charade, without even turn the page.  
John sat there, waiting.  
After nearly ten minutes, during which neither of them had moved or had spoken, Sherlock finally put an end to the silence:  
"Even I was put before a fait accompli. - He said - No one asked me if I wanted to marry this woman that I've never even seen. My family see in me a horse race that should leave an heir. "  
"It's because of laran, did you? For the fact that you have laran of Alton in its purest form. They told me they were not born centuries that someone like you. "  
"Do you know what luck. - Sherlock muttered - They have chosen the right wife in the hope that I leave my curse to someone of the next generation. What I wonder is how he could survive without having at his side a man like you. "  
John frowned surprised:  
"You mean the fact of overcoming the evil of the threshold? - asked - It was not my doing. Any leronis could help you. "  
"It's not what it is to me. - Sherlock replied - But that's not the problem. The fact is that you're angry because you thought that I had acted behind you without considering your feelings. You're right. It is what they have done with me, so I thought there was nothing wrong to do it to you. "  
John looked away, staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace:  
"It's not just this. - Reluctantly he admitted - I never thought it possible that our friendship could turn into this ... relationship. - Exhaled and inhaled a few times before continuing - I always knew that there was not a future for us, but I did not want it to end. "  
Sherlock closed the book with an angry gesture, staring John furious:  
"Why do you think it will all end? Who will prevent us from continuing to love? We will do our duty towards our wives, but why should we give up our love? "  
"Because they not allow us to continue. You are Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton and I am John Watson. We could enjoy ourselves until we were kids, but now that we have grown and that you have loaded a responsibility to your family, we have to give our love to duty or they will destroy us. And you know it. "  
Sherlock didn't say anything.  
He looked from John's face to fire.  
They stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon, sitting in the seats, no longer speak, staring at the flame in the fireplace that slowly died away, consumed by the chill wind of winter.


	10. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come the Brides, leading definitely unexpected surprises.

Spring had arrived.  
Nature was reborn and the valley around Armida was a bright green dotted with a myriad of infinite colors.  
The people of the castle was in full swing to welcome the bride of Sherlock.  
The marriage would be celebrated on the day after the arrival of the woman.  
John had left the room adjacent to that of Sherlock and moved into a small house, in the district of the domestics, where he lived with a girl that no one had ever seen.

 

On the morning of the arrival of Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow, Sherlock got up early.  
John stood by him a few minutes later, to help him prepare:  
"How do you sleep in the new house?" Sherlock asked, trying to make conversation.   
"Good." John replied succinctly.  
In the last days John tried to spend less time as possible with Sherlock and answered in monosyllables.  
Sherlock could not understand this approach, but do not want to hurt John forcing him to do something he did not want.  
However, he missed their conversations and their complicity.  
This situation was exasperating.  
John clearly perceived Sherlock’s feelings:  
"Now we begin a new life. For both. What there was between us it was nice, but it's over. "  
He did not turn to look at Sherlock, because it hurt too much.  
Without another word or waiting for Sherlock to say something, he went to the stables to look after the horses.

 

Finally, the guards came to announce that the convoy with the bride was in sight.  
The wagon master was painted red with black trim and the arms of the goalkeeper Ridenow.  
When it stood in the courtyard, a servant of Alton came up quickly and opened the door.  
Damon Kadarin Adler Ridenow was the first to lean  
He was a middle-aged man, fat and placid, with white hair and eyes blacks, who just got out, he approached Rafael Holmes to shake his hand:  
"Rafael! What a pleasure to see you again! Let face down my daughter. "  
And he returned to the carriage extending a hand.  
Damon's hand was taken by a girl who appeared smiling.  
Sherlock studied his bride: she was a young brunette woman, not too tall, thin and with facial features decided, but pleasant, with deep blacks eyes and an innocent and cheeky smile.  
What struck it most of the young Holmes was the fact of not being able to frame her immediately.  
It seemed that Irene was everything and the opposite of everything: soft and hard, strong and weak, submissive, aggressive, shy and naughty.  
It was a real mystery for Sherlock, who was fascinated.  
John knew it at once and his heart clutched in the grip of pain, because Sherlock was losing, but he was said that everything was going as it should go.  
Damon brought his daughter before the lord of Alton:  
"Rafael, do you remember my daughter Irene, are you?"  
Holmes smiled politely:  
"How can you forget such a beauty? Let me introduce my son Sherlock. "  
So he is saying, he nodded to his son, who came forward immediately:  
"Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton at your service now and forever." He said, turning to the bride.  
"Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow now and forever yours." Replied the young woman with a soft voice.  
Sherlock and Irene, followed by parents, made their way to the castle.  
On the door of the carriage appeared a young blonde woman, dressed in plain clothes.  
Blue eyes studied the courtyard and the castle, curious and lively.  
John approached:  
"Welcome to Armida. I am John Watson. "  
The young woman gave him a radiant smile: John clearly felt that she was relieved to see that his appearance was pleasant.  
Only then Watson realized that she had been forced to a marriage that is not wanted.  
"Mary Morstan." Showed up with a melodious voice.  
John smiled and helped her out of the carriage.  
At that moment, Sherlock turned back, looking for John, and saw him smile to a young blonde woman.  
Sherlock's face became suddenly serious and he felt a nagging twinge in the pit of the stomach.  
This was the woman he was supposed to divide John and hoped that she had been less acceptable.  
Seeing her so pretty and radiant, Sherlock made to fear of losing the John’s love.  
John, however, felt himself as a prisoner.  
Prisoner of Hastur and his secret power.  
Prisoner of this marriage, that he never wanted.  
Prisoner of his love for Sherlock, who did not know or could not suffocate.  
John felt at the mercy of everything, helpless in the face of decisions that the others took on his life, he could not put up the slightest resistance or refusing to meet their expectations.  
And it was with this oppression in the heart that John Watson was accepting into his lives the umpteenth person to whom he had duties and he hadn’t chosen, knowing that he must give up Sherlock and hoping he would let him do.

 

The sun shone on the wedding day of Sherlock and Irene.  
John had turned up early in the morning in the rooms of Holmes to help him get dressed.  
It seemed that Sherlock hadn’t slept.  
The night before there had been a welcoming banquet, during which Sherlock had talked and laughed for a long time with Irene.  
John had been placed in a table away, next to Mary, and had spent the evening chatting pleasantly with her, under the watchful eye of Greg Lestrade.  
When they met the next day, the two men did not have much to say.  
John did not want to talk about the future with Sherlock, because it seemed that the heart would stop whenever he thought.  
Sherlock was annoyed by the closing of John against him, because he did not understand or did not want to understand, that things were changing.  
The silence between them was heavy and Sherlock tried to break it:  
"What about your future wife?"  
"She seems like a nice girl, nice and sweet." John replied.  
"I enjoy it."  
John was arranging some objects that Sherlock had left lying around.  
He knew that the servants would come to prepare the room for the wedding night, but Sherlock was jealous of certain objects and did not want the servants touched them, so John had always been to place them, when they were out of place.  
Sherlock watched John as he finished tidying up the room.  
He wanted to hug and kiss him, make love to him and stay next to absorb the soothing warmth emanated from the John’s body, but he felt that, if he did, his friend-lover would go to pieces, like a sculpture glass fall to the ground.  
After so many years, it was the first time Sherlock felt John so far away and almost alien.  
He felt the pain and unhappiness that mingled him, but did not know how to deal with the situation.  
So he decided to keep quiet.  
John did the same.  
And they waited in silence were to call for the start of the ceremony.

 

Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow was in the guest room cared by Mary who was helping her to dress.  
A satisfied smile was on her lips painted red:  
"It could have been worse. - She said - Having seen Mycroft I was expecting a little monster like him, instead Sherlock is just a fascinating guy. It will be fun to be his wife and have sex with him. I will have many things to teach. What about your future husband? He did not seem bad him either. "  
Mary smiled:  
"In fact he is a kind and gentle man. Sometimes I feel very sad, but it is a fleeting feeling. "  
"The important thing is that no one of the suspects on our plan. - Said Irene - These marriages do not last long, so our sacrifice will be a short with a great reward. Let's enjoy what our husbands can give us, when there will be no more, we can entertain us as better believe. "  
Mary looked at her seriously:  
"Do you really think we'll have to kill them to get what we want?"  
Irene raised an eyebrow in surprise:  
"What is it, Mary? You don’t tell me you're in love with the squire! You're getting sentimental? "  
Mary looked away:  
"Do not be ridiculous, it is not love. - she retorted annoyed - I just think we could get control of Armida even without killing Sherlock. You've always been good to force others to do what you want. Do not you think you can move Sherlock like a puppet? Do not you think that would be more rewarding to control an Alton, rather than eliminate him? There is always time for desperate measures. "  
The blacks eyes of Irene glowed evil:  
"Check Alton from a pure power and maneuver him at I will? - Whispered she intrigued - It would be really fantastic. James, however, would not be happy about this change of plans ... "  
"But if we follow the Moriarty’s plan, you would not be truly the Lady of Armida. – Mary interrupted her - As the widow of Sherlock, would you be submissive to James and at the mercy of his whims. Until you are the Holmes’ wife, however, Moriarty will not be able to touch you, even if his brother was really chosen heir of Hastur, as everyone thinks. And you'll be in control, if you play your cards right with your husband, without having to obey anyone. Sherlock did not seem so familiar, in fact women and sex, you can compete with you. Or do you think it's true what they say about him? That no one can control him because he has the raw power of Alton? "  
Irene looked offended:  
"It is not yet born man who will not do what I want!" she said in a harsh tone.  
Mary suppressed a smile of satisfaction:  
"So why do you want to obey James Moriarty, when you could be in command of all?"  
"And you, what you would earn? - Asked Irene suspicious - After just you married the squire. "  
Mary smiled reassuringly:  
"I'm sure you will know how to reward my loyalty. Both betray James, so we'll always be together, do not you think? "  
Irene's eyes narrowed:  
"I will reflect on your suggestion."

 

The late afternoon sun lit up with soft light red garden of Armida, when Beltran Hastur clasped the bracelet around the wrists of the spouses.  
He had not had a chance to talk with John, but he knew he was suffering.  
Nor could he prevent his marriage to the woman chosen by Holmes, why would he give reasons and had not yet reached the time to reveal the true identity of John.  
The problem of marriage with Mary Morstan would be solved once John had been proclaimed heir to Hastur.  
Regis was already considering the girls who could have become a suitable wife for John.  
Beltran had tried to dissuade his brother from seeking a woman for his nephew, because he thought that the John’s life was already quite at the mercy of the will of all but not his.  
However, being a Hastur was also this: to have no word for choosing his life.  
The banquet that followed the ceremony was magnificent and worthy of an Alton.  
The bride and groom smiled happy all the guests danced and elegant and graceful, all evening, proving to be made to be together.  
John did not take part in the party, because, while the banquet began in the main hall of the castle, he is married with Mary in what would become their small house.  
The ceremony and the feast of John and Mary took part in only a handful of servants and soldiers, more acquaintances of John that Mary.  
Lestrade had always remained at the side of John, quiet.  
He did not approve of this marriage, but he knew anyone could disobey the orders of an Alton.  
He saw John smile and seem happy at all, but knew him too well not to understand that it was all happiness apparent.

 

The banquet in the little house did not last long and the couple were left alone.  
Mary went to the bedroom and put her nightgown, waiting for her husband.  
John entered the room and said she was beautiful in red nightgown.  
It was a simple model, cotton, which reached just below the knee, had long sleeves stops wrists from small flakes blacks, the neckline just discovered that his back, and was lined with a low black lace, only quirk to sensuality.  
It would have been easy to give into her arms and forget, but John did not want to do it:  
"You look beautiful, Mary. - He whispered sweet - I do not want to hurt you, but will not have sex with you tonight. We met yesterday and what we would do would be just sex, to complete a task, something that has nothing to do with the affection and respect that two married people should try for each other. It would be unfair to start our life together as well. I'm sorry, I'm not rejecting you and I promise that I will behave as husband, sooner or later, but I cannot tonight. "  
He approached the bed with a knife and made a small wound to the hand, dropping a few drops of blood on the bridal sheet.  
He raised his blue eyes to his wife, who was staring surprise, and left the house.  
Lifting the hood of his cloak over his head, John went to the north tower, knowing that there he would find none. Climbed the top of the tower, he took out the matrix and dived to reach the mind of Sherlock. He stood at the edge of his consciousness, not to let him know that he was there.

 

Sherlock was in the bridal chamber with his wife.  
Irene had worn a black nightgown, silk finely worked, that came down to her ankles, but that the bandaged, bringing out the sides, while the long sleeves, with an opening from the wrist to the shoulder, allowed the white skin of the arms and the neckline, did not leave nothing for imagination, highlighting her breasts.  
With her blacks hair loose on the shoulders, Irene came up to her husband and began to undress slowly, staring into his eyes and leaving chaste kisses on the lips and neck.  
Sherlock felt the excitement growing inside him, along with the desire and the curiosity of having sex with the woman he had married, but he could not ask himself if John had already made love to his wife, if he liked and if he was feeling the lack.  
Irene distracted him from thinking of John and took him to their bed, where he laid her down and sat on him.  
Remained naked, Irene covered Sherlock increasingly passionate kisses, licking and stroking, until she realized that the husband’s cock was ready to penetrate her.  
At that point, he lay down on the bed and put him on top of her, making him enter and moving her hips in unison with the thrust of Sherlock, up to orgasm, moaning with him for the pleasure.  
She felt, for a moment, a huge weight on the mind, as if something was trying to take it over, but the feeling faded quickly and Irene didn’t noticed.  
Irene was surprised noting that Sherlock was not as inexperienced as she expected, but she thought that the Holmes taught by some prostitute, not to make him look bad before the wedding night.  
Satisfied with the result achieved in please the young husband, began to excite him: she would make sure he depended so much to her that he cannot refuse anything.  
Irene quickly brought her husband close to orgasm, but the name he called, climax, made her blood run cold in her veins: instead of invoking her name, Sherlock yelled "JOHN!".

 

John was on the tower and had prevented the power of Sherlock devastate the mind of his wife. Evidently, the wine and the excitement had made him lose control of his laran.  
John was at the limits of the mind of Sherlock until he realized that he had fallen asleep, then, tired and unhappy, put the matrix in his bag.  
"You can come out of your hiding place." He said to the night.  
From the shadows of the tower, someone came up to John:  
"How long have you know I'm here?" Asked Greg Lestrade.  
"Since I left home, and thou hast followed. - John said, lowering the hood of his cloak and baring his blond hair, which was reflected in the mild light of the four moons of Darkover – Are you afraid that I was going to throw me off the tower? "  
"Something like that." Grumbled a bit embarrassed Lestrade.  
"Thanks to be my friend, Greg. - Said John - Although I’m not so desperate to kill me, but it's nice to know there is someone who cares for me. "  
"Dom Sherlock always cares for you." Lestrade said.  
"I know, but nothing will be as before. - John's voice was very faint, because he had used a lot of energy to control Sherlock and was very tired now - I'm glad you're here. I do not think I can get home alone. "  
"You have a matrix, right? - Lestrade asked him - Who are you really, John? I've been wondering since the day we came to take you to the village where you lived with your parents. "  
John stared at him with a look of sadness:  
"I am a prisoner. - He answered - I have obligations to so many people and no choice. "  
Watson adds another and Lestrade decided to respect his privacy:  
"If you need a friend, you know that I'll be there. Always. "He said simply.  
John smiled gratefully.

 

The next day, the awakening of the castle was moved by the news that the two newlyweds were going to spend a few days in the small estate that Alton had little away from Armida.  
When John and Mary showed up in the rooms of Sherlock and Irene to help prepare them, found them ready and with luggage already made.  
"We start now. - Irene said happy and satisfied - and you will remain here. Since you have just married, we decided to give you a gift and want you to have a few days everything for you. While we'll be away, you can enjoy the joys of marriage, just as we will. "  
And so she is saying, she brought her arm behind back to Sherlock, while her other hand grabbed his neck and forced him to drop so she can kiss so passionate on the his mouth.  
Sherlock returned the kiss, which lasted for some time.  
John looked away, while Mary smiled, satisfied, thinking that her plan was working.  
When the couple stopped to kiss, John tried not to make clear how much he had hurt assist in that kiss.  
"If everything is ready, - he said with a tight smile - let's start our honeymoon."  
Sherlock stared at him perplexed, unable to decipher what came from John.  
"Sure go. And have fun. "Irene retorted mischievously.  
The couple left for their honeymoon right after breakfast, while John and Mary did a walk to the castle.  
Mary listened to the anecdotes that John told and smiled at his jokes.  
Also that night, John not made love to his wife and left the house to go to the north tower.  
Despite the physical distance between Sherlock and John, thanks to the bond that was created on the first night they had made love and the matrix, Watson could hear the mind of Holmes and preventing him to devastate the wife.  
John did not understand why it was so difficult for Sherlock to maintain control of his own power, but he figured it was due to excitement that Irene gave him and he had never given.  
The following day, they spent the same way to Mary and John: while Holmes were enjoying their honeymoon, the Watsons had not consummated their marriage.

Sherlock and Irene had left a week. In recent nights John had realized that, finally, the friend had not endangered the mind of his wife, so he made a decision.  
Back home, he found that Mary was waiting for him.  
John sat on the bed, next to her:  
"I guess you're wondering what kind of man you have forced to marry." He began with a smile.  
Mary looked at him amused:  
"A sweet man who doesn’t want much from his wife."  
John sighed:  
"If we waited so long was my fault, not yours. You are a beautiful woman and nothing would please me more than to make love with you, but I did not want it to be a duty. I know that is not spent a lot of time, but now we know each other a bit and I think we can take this step, if you want it again. "  
"Nothing would please me more than make you happy." Retorted Mary.  
John shook his head:  
"Do not make me happy, but be convinced you too. If you do it just because you think it's what everyone expects from you, do not. I still can wait. "  
Mary watched the strange man who had married: she could not classify it, but she was well with him and she discovered that she would do anything for a his smile.  
She never understood why she decided to be as honest with him:  
"The night we got married, you have poured a few drops of blood on the sheet."  
John nodded his head:  
"It is tradition that the women of the family are to check the bed, the next morning, to establish that the marriage has been consummated and that the bride was a virgin. I have no family here, but some women of the castle consider me as a child and I did not want to embarrass you for a decision that I took. "  
Mary was looking at him straight in the eye and, without shame, confessed:  
"When we make love, you will realize that you are not my first man."  
John smiled reassuringly:  
"Nor do I pretend. Your past is your past, Mary, and I will not ask you to give me an explanation, because I do not have the right. What I care about is our future: I cannot expect you love me, because love is something that cannot be required, but, since we got married and we have spoken of the votes, I ask only to respect them and do not betray me. I give you my word that I will do the same. "  
Mary felt a great warmth come up from the heart, a feeling never felt before.  
She stroked the cheek of her husband:  
"I swear that I will be faithful, until the day when one of us dies."  
And she kissed him on the mouth.  
John returned her kiss and let undress.  
Mary found the bag that contained the matrix:  
"You're with laran?" she asked surprise.  
John sighed, now so accustomed to lying on his power to do it without thinking:  
"No, not an array. It's a gift from my mother and I do not separate myself ever. "  
Mary smiled:  
"I said this only because it would have been nice to have a child with laran, but, even so, it will be nice all the same."  
John shuddered had not even considered the idea of becoming a father, when he was married, but it was decidedly a possibility.  
What would become of this child?  
Mary, meanwhile, had him lie down on the bed, she took off her nightgown and stood over him.  
There was no doubt that she was the one with more experience and used it in a way that both took pleasure in their first report.  
John let himself be dragged by Mary in the vortex of pleasure and passion, forgetting, however briefly, his true love.

 

When the week following the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon, the leronis of Armida had the pleasure to announce that they were coming in two new lives: Irene and Mary were pregnant.


	11. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge should be enjoyed cold.

The short Darkovan summer had passed, giving way to a warm autumn.

The pregnancies of Irene and Mary proceeded smoothly.

Sherlock and John had many attention and kindness for their wives, trying to satisfy their every desire, while attempting to repress the feelings they felt for each other.

They said they were two guys who were amused to discover the sex, but now they were men who expecting a child and their relationship was to be forgotten.

The reasoning was spinning perfectly until they were in the same room and stared into their eyes.

Then, the desire of kissing, caressing and making love, overwhelmed them.

They had hoped that the time would put end to this torment of unrequited and impossible love, but it seemed that there was no way to prevent their hearts beat faster and the pupils dilate when they were neighbors.

By a unilateral decision, John decided to avoid Sherlock much as possible.

He asked to Rafael to be relieved of his duties as squire of Sherlock, to be assigned to the care of the horses, so Armida was famous all over the planet.

Rafael immediately accepted the request, because he knew how John was good with the animals and because he wanted to remove him from his younger son, so that the daughter in law didn’t know what had happened between the two men in the past.

Sherlock had not protested this change of duties obtained from John and he had leaked all it was annoyed.

With the autumn, Rafael and Mycroft, with Eileen, went to Thendara to participate in the government of the planet, entrusting Armida to Sherlock.

 

 

John was in the barn and groomed a horse, stroking and speaking softly.

He did not notice that someone was watching him.

"I see that you're cuddling."

John was taken aback by the cold voice of Sherlock.

He stiffened, knowing that they were alone.

Sherlock closed the door of the stall and he locked the door from inside.

John continued to be shot from behind, with tense muscles, on alert, waiting for the next move of Sherlock.

He heard him approaching slowly, feeling his irritation, before even see his face.

Sherlock stood behind him, without touching it.

John could feel his breath on his neck, so close, so far away.

"Why do you escape from me? - Sherlock asked with angry tone - And you don’t say it is not true! "

John did not want to play the part of the abandoned and jealous lover , but, if he answered truthfully to the question, he would have seemed just that.

Sherlock did not give him time to think of an answer and forced him to turn to him, to look into his eyes:

"I asked you a question! I want an answer! "

John did not know if he did it on purpose or if he were so upset by not being in control of his own power, but Sherlock used the Voice Command.

It was the second time that happened. 

John knew he had to respond immediately and tried to say something plausible:

"We are married. - He said - What there was between us has no more reason to exist. "

"Who says so? - Sherlock growled softly - You? Mary? Irene? "

"Domna Irene is certainly not to talk to me of your marriage. - Said John - My wife does not suspect anything. "

"Do you think I have not noticed that every time I have sex with my wife you're there? Why do you do that? Do you have fun? Is this your power so special that made you appreciate by Beltran Hastur? Make voyeur? Do you be excited to get into my mind while I make love to my wife? "

John blushed violently:

"I Do not do it for pleasure! - He hissed, starting to get angry - I'm not a pervert! I put myself on the edge of your consciousness, not to intrude in your mind because I want to see or know what you feel, just to be sure you do not lose control of yourself and hurt your wife! Especially when you were first married, I had to curb your power because you was losing control and you could destroy the your wife’s mind! "

Sherlock looked surprised: on sometime he realized to be losing control, but didn’t realized that he could overcome the crisis thanks to John.

It was like when they were children, when John calmed his fears and sorrows.

Sherlock kept looking into John’s eyes, expecting he lowered, but he held his gaze firmly.

"Why are you walking away from me?" He asked more gently.

John sighed. He knew it would come this time, but had hoped it would not happen:

"Sherlock, really do you want an answer?" Asked wishing the other would understand without having to answer.

"Yes." It was the terse reply of Sherlock.

A flash of despair crossed blue eyes of John. Sherlock felt his heart. He was hurting John. Another time. He was imposing on the only person who had always been close and had accepted him without trying to change him or turn him. He wondered until John really do not rebel. Until he would forgive him.

"We talked about this: what future do we have? - Whispered John - We're married. We are about to become fathers. We are entitled to make unhappy two people who love us, for what? For our love? "

"And US? We have no right to be happy? "Sherlock asked.

John gave a half laugh:

"You are happy with Irene. You are fascinated by her, by her being a woman out of the ordinary. "

"It is true. - Sherlock admitted - Irene fascinated me, is definitely a charismatic woman more than many others. It motivates me and makes me have fun, but I don’t love her. Love is different. I know even I, although everyone thinks I don’t know what it means to love. And I KNOW I love YOU. "

John continued to shake his head.

"Do you love me?" Sherlock asked.

"Does it really matter?" John asked back.

"Of course it did! - Sherlock replied vehemently - If you love me, everything changes! "

"What changes? - John retorted angrily - Let the secret lovers? It would be ridiculous! In addition, we exchanged vows with our wives. It is important to me. "

"It doesn’t necessarily need to have a physical relationship. - Sherlock said – It doesn’t need to have sex with someone to make sure that you love him. I need you to feel close, to know that you are there and that I can count on your understanding, your help, your complicity. We can’t make love, but don’t abandon me. Not far from me. You are my anchor, the only person who have agreed me with my strength and my weakness. You are the half that completes my soul. Without you, I’m cold and rational, but through you I can feel compassion and understanding. At least I try. "

John whispered softly, almost not to be heard:

"I love you too, Sherlock, you know."

Admit it was how to demolish all barriers that had been built after their weddings.

Admit to love Sherlock was overcome as a thin line and there is no turning back.

"And now what?"

Sherlock continued to look into his eyes:

"I don’t know." He said.

 

 

After the confrontation in the barn, John and Sherlock spent more time together, but without addressing the theme or restarting their relationship. They behaved as if nothing had happened.

This made them both unhappy and incomplete, but were satisfied with what they had because it didn’t hurt their wives.

Autumn, meanwhile, drew to a close.

Sherlock decided he had to solve the question of their relationship before the harsh Darkovan winter compel them to a agonizing neighborhood.

He called Lestrade in the study.

"Tomorrow we leave for a hunting trip. - He said - I want you to come with us and choose four men of trust, those who doesn’t speak, whatever may happen. "

"What do you mean we, Dom Sherlock?" Greg asked, imagining the answer.

Sherlock looked up from what he was reading, studying the captain of the guard:

"In your opinion?"

"John?" Lestrade asked with innocence mock.

Sherlock said irritably:

"Why do you ask something of which you already know the answer?"

"To be sure there are no misunderstandings and to select people who will accompany us better I can."

Sherlock snorted, but he knew he could trust blindly Lestrade:

"We will go to Reichenbach Falls. There we can speak with calm and tranquility. "

"Well, sir, I will arrange everything."

 

 

Lestrade left the study, but didn’t see Irene, who turned the corner with a triumphant smile: this hunt was an opportunity to kill Sherlock.

She headed for the west tower and took her hawk. She put a message in a small container, which she tied to the leg of the bird and tossed.

She imagined already the face of those who would receive.

After a few hours of flight, the hawk came to the tower of Castle Aldaran, where he was taken by a falconer who brought the message to the man who was waiting for it anxiously.

James Moriarty smiled in satisfaction in reading when and where Sherlock Holmes would have died.

 

 

The day after, Sherlock and John left for the hunt.

Riding in the open with the light autumn breeze which was becoming more and more fresh, put in a good mood John and Sherlock.

The five men who were escorting them were always at a certain distance so that they can speak without being heard.

Sherlock and John, however, didn’t speak much, only just to comment the wheatear or decide whether or not chasing some prey.

They were enjoying the serenity of each other's company, without the constraints of Castel Armida.

Sherlock noticed that John was much more relaxed and at ease.

It spent, so, the first day of travel.

 

 

The morning after the departure of Sherlock and John, Mary appeared in master bedrooms at first light.

Irene was still lazily lying on the bed.

"Where's the falcon?" Mary asked, her voice dry and without preamble.

Irene stretched and said harshly:

"Where do you want it is? I sent it to James to tell him that Sherlock is going to Reichenbach Falls. In this way, he can organize an ambush. Soon we will both widows. "

Mary looked furious. Irene frowned:

"This has always been our plan, Mary. - she said getting out of bed - Why are you so upset? "

"I love John. - Mary said - I want not to lose it! "

Irene laughed dry:

"Love! As this feeling is overrated. "

Mary approached her:

"Don’t you love Sherlock?"

Irene's face darkened:

"Actually, I like Sherlock and also very. - she admitted tautly - He, however, did not even see: he loves your husband. "

Mary stared at her in amazement. Irene grinned mockingly:

"Don’t you noticed, little Mary, John and Sherlock are madly in love with each other? For us there isn’t place in their lives. We are the second choice, one that allows them to perpetrate the species, but nothing else. - her voice became cold and sharp - And I'm not the second choice of anyone. If Sherlock was in love with me, I might have to give up to implement the plan of James and I would never betray. Sherlock, however, chose John and I can’t forgive him. Since he doesn’t want me, I'll have Armida, through the child I'm carrying. "

An angry voice was heard from behind the door:

"For this you will need over my dead body."

The door opened and appeared Anthea, followed by guards:

"Bring Domna Irene in the east tower and make sure that she can’t communicate with anyone."

The guards came in and, without too much worry, they dragged away a screaming Irene:

"You damned traitor! You've sold me for a man who doesn’t want you! You'll pay! "

Anthea waited for Irene was away and turned to Mary:

"I sent a knight to look for them. I hope he arrive on time. "

Mary stared Anthea:

"Is it true that John and Sherlock have a relationship?"

Anthea looked a bit, then she said:

"They had before marriage. It lasted one winter. They stopped before you got here you two. And I don’t think this has made them happy. "

Mary's expression grew hard:

"So Irene is right: I betrayed Aldaran and revealed the conspiracy to lose everything."

Anthea felt a strong sympathy for Mary:

"Maybe so. What you have to decide, however, is whether you prefer to know John live with Sherlock or dead, without anyone of you can have him. This decision is entirely up to your heart. - She turned to leave, but paused and added - Also, you expect a child to him and John is not a man who leaves his wife and the mother of his child, whatever she may do. If you decide to save him, you know it well. "

Anthea left the room. Two other guards were waiting to escort Mary in the tower, where she awaited the return of her husband and lord of Armida to know her fate.

 

 

The second day of the trip, the sun was high in the sky and the day was hot, a hot odd for the autumn.

Although they were on horseback, all had decided to travel with only the shirt.

"Where are we going? - John asked - Why are not we following an animal. You have a objective. "

Sherlock smiled:

"I have often spoken of the Reichenbach Falls. I want you see it. "

John stared at him for a long time:

"It's the place you have chosen to speak. - It was a statement, not a question – It must be a very noisy waterfall. "

Sherlock avoided looking:

"If we want to fight, we can also scream and no one will hear us."

Sherlock felt the stiffening of John even without looking.

For the rest of the morning, they rode in silence.

 

 

The falls were beautiful. The river fell into a gorge over a hundred meters, before continuing his journey. The noise was deafening. The myriad of droplets of water caused by the fall, meeting the sunlight, forming several rainbows.

They were on a sort of natural terrace just under half the height of the peak of the waterfall and the river that flowed.

The trees of the forest had an infinite variety of shades of green, yellow, red and brown, typical late autumn, when plants and undergrowth were preparing the long winter.

John was hypnotized by the beauty of the landscape and looked at it, staying on the edge of the cliff.

The cool breeze quench made him cringe, but went off to take his coat.

Sherlock was the next, just moved a little back.

He had decided to leave John the time he needed, before tackling the issue for which he had wanted to do that hike.

Sherlock contemplated the figure of John stand out against the landscape.

The reflection of the sun on the John’s hair caused a strange red reflex and the rainbow, which seemed to spring from his body, was giving him an almost unreal.

John was immersed in the peace of the place, when he realized that they were not alone and that they were not the bodyguards, who felt, but someone's threatening and dangerous.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the outside, as had taught Beltran, immersing himself in his matrix to amplify his senses.

There were five men who were guarding them from very close and a sixth was located at different distances from them.

It was this man, however, the most dangerous because he was a Teran and had one of those weapons that kills them from distance and it should not be there, because they were illegal outside the territory of their base, in the land of Aldaran .

John read clearly in the mind of man that Sherlock had framed in what it called a viewfinder and it was going to shoot.

With a sudden movement, John pushed Sherlock to the ground, feeling a violent blow and a twinge of pain in his left shoulder.

"It's a trap!" He shouted, trying to drown out the roar of the waterfall.

They sprang from the woods and some hooded men armed with guns and knives.

John and Sherlock stood up immediately seeking shelter among the trees, so the sniper could not have a clear view.

Sherlock rejoined his men quickly, but John, slower movements because of injury, was hindered by a man.

In the fight that followed, the man with whom John fought lost the cap and, to his very big surprise, he saw in front of his face grinning James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran!

Taken aback, John failed to react to a further attack of James, which led to his shoulders and pointed the knife at his throat.

Sherlock, achieved his men, had used the Voice Command to reduce to impotence the strikers and force them to surrender.

When he turned to John, he realized that he and James were on the brink.

James had a glare in his eyes, almost insane:

"He saved you! - He shouted over the noise of the waterfall - This bastard has messed up my perfect plan to eliminate you! "

Sherlock is a few steps closer to the two men: he was afraid to use his power because he feared that James could have a decomposed reaction, that would make them both falling in the waterfall:

"James - called a calm voice - now you failed. Give it up. The Council of Comyn will judge your work. Let John be free. No one will hurt you. "

James grinned:

"No one will hurt me? You were supposed to die! Only carrying out my plan I would have saved. If you live, I will not live to see the next summer. "

Sherlock took another half-step forward:

"I'll protect you, James. You have my word. "

James had brought his other hand on the chest of John. Before answering Sherlock, he felt, with surprise expression, the bag in which John kept the matrix:

"But look what we have here. - Said evil - This explains many mysteries about you, little John. A matrix. "

With an abrupt gesture, he freed the matrix from material and picked it up.

John winced visibly, as if he had been brutally beaten, and the knife pierced the throat by bringing down a trickle of blood down his neck, which eventually mingle with that of his injured shoulder.

Sherlock paled acknowledging, through their bond, the suffering of John. His anger grew, but it was totally helpless, he knew he had to act with caution because James was unpredictable and, now that he had the matrix of John, he could do anything.

Moriarty put the matrix to the skin of the chest of John, keeping his fingers open, so that Sherlock could see it, then used the knife to draw another thin red line in the neck of John.

The blue light of matrix shone intensely through parted fingers.

James's hand on the matrix was torture for John, much of the cuts that provided him with the knife.

John seemed that James penetrated him violently, which violates his mind and his soul, he could not put up any resistance.

"What did I tell Sherlock? I promised that I would have had your little pet in my hands and that you could not do anything but sit back and watch. "

The blade of the knife cut still John, next to the bleeding wound in the shoulder.

"What are you going to stop me and save your lover? - Teased James - Sherlock Tell me, what will you do now? "

John knew that James had a terran weapon and was using him to distract Sherlock enough time to pull it out and shoot to kill Holmes.

John dipped his conscience in the matrix and cut its ties with Sherlock.

It was like a delicate flower was gently cut.

Sherlock felt a chill down his spine and the unsettling feeling of not perceiving more John as before.

He looked with his eyes color of ice the blue ones of John, but the shadow of a plant kept him from seeing them:

"What did you do, John?" Asked telepathically, worried.

A soft breeze moved the leaves of plants, lighting up his face pale, but calm of John:

"I have cut our connection, precioso. James will never leave me go. He will destroy the matrix and will try to kill you. "

Sherlock was horrified, realizing the intentions of John:

"NO! DO NOT DO IT! "

John smiled:

"I have to do it. - he replied calmly - I have no chance to save me and I love you too much to let you see me reduced to a vegetable without soul and conscience. "

"There is always another solution, John, give me time."

John shifted his eyes to Lestrade who distinctly heard him in his mind:

"Do not let him get hurt. Do not let him follow me. You have to protect him at any cost. Especially from himself. You'll tell him I asked. He must save Darkover. For me. Thanks, Greg, you have been a valued friend. "

Sherlock felt a calm heart of John, who had found an unnatural peace in the decision he had taken.

"John! Do not leave me! "

"You must prevent Aldaran to complete his plan. Do it for me, precioso. I love you. "

Sherlock rushed forward, toward John and James, shouting to drown out the roar of the waterfall:

"NO JOHN! DO NOT DO IT! "

He shouted the voice.

He shouted his mind.

He screamed his heart.

A desperate cry emerged from every part of his being to prevent what was about to happen.

James had a mischievous smile on his face and satisfied: now he could carry out his plan.

John looked at Sherlock, directly in those ice-colored eyes that had seen him warm.

He felt that James grabbed the matrix, took away from him chest and throwing it away.

For John, it was as if someone had ripped his heart.

Sherlock saw as went off some of the light shone in the blue eyes of John.

He kept shouting his name, but he did not answer.

With about melancholy smile, in a final burst conscious, John pushed hard back, with all its weight, overwhelming and unbalancing James.

The push and close proximity to the edge of the waterfall meant that both slipping over the edge.

James shouted and waved his arms and legs wildly, as he fell into the river.

John flew composed and silent, as if there were no more than a breath of life in that body that was falling to the swirl of the waterfall.

It was like a leaf, torn from the tree, is forced to submit to the whims of the wind, drifting up to its last unknown destination.

Sherlock continued his race to John, repeatedly shouting his name, ready to dive to follow him, but Lestrade had moved to Holmes just had seen him running toward the cliff and caught him, calling in aid the other two men.

Sherlock tried to pull away, struggling with all his strength and continuing to call John, but the three men gave way and prevented him from jumping into the abyss, dragging it away from the edge of the terrace.

"John doesn’t want that. - Lestrade shouted - John wants you alive to save Darkover. "

Desperate, Sherlock felt to his knees, not far from the matrix of John.

He picked it up gently from the ground, wrapping it in a silk handkerchief.

The blue light of the matrix, slowly faded away and Sherlock found himself in his hands a useless and cold gem which no longer contained the shining soul of John.


	12. Who Wants To Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who destroyed the heart of Sherlock?

Sherlock was holding, on a silk tissue, the matrix of John.

He stared at it as if he expected that would begin to shine again and seemed lost in another world, unable to react, when, suddenly, he jumped up:

"We go to the river! He might be only wounded. "

And, without waiting any longer, he began to run through the woods, heedless of the branches that hurt him, rushing into the valley, where the waterfall ended up in the river.

He did not look if someone was following him, wanting only to get to shore as quickly as possible, to recover and heal John because he was to be alive.

It did not matter that the matrix does not shine anymore.

They would solve everything once they had found him.

Arrived at the riverside, Sherlock stopped, breathless.

He scanned the rough waters, while the sound of the waterfalls was stunning.

Rather than hear what Lestrade said, Sherlock could feel the presence, at his side.

Greg was pointing at something floating in the river: a body!

Without thinking, Sherlock jumped into the water, followed by Lestrade.

When they reached the body, they immediately realized that it was not John because blacks hair left no possibility for doubt.

Also they dragged the body to the shore and turned aside to see his face: the face of James Moriarty was full of scratches and almost deformed, probably due to an impact against the rocks, but he was without doubt the Aldaran and died.

Sherlock stared at James with a deep hatred and looked back at the turbulent waters of the river.

"You can’t give back Moriarty and keep John! - He yelled pointing to the river, as if it could understand him - Give him back to me! "

The river didn’t respond to the desperate request of Sherlock, continuing to slide, indifferent to human sorrow.

 

 

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, who continued to scan the river waiting to see appear the body of John. They had traveled a stretch of shore, hoping that the current had dragged the body downstream.

The commander of the guards of Armida was worried about the young Holmes, because he didn’t know how he would react to the loss of his friend: if they were not able to recuperate the corpse, he feared that he would never convinced of the death of John.

And John was supposed to be dead.

If he survived the fall, they would have already found.

They sent two men to further research, while they were returned to the river bank where John and James had fallen, looking better.

A horse arrived and they turned to see appear from the trees one of the guards who had been at Armida.

Lestrade approached the knight:

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

The man dismounted:

"Lord, send me Domna Anthea. - He said - We heard of an ambush against Dom Sherlock. "

The rider was looking around and noticed the prisoners and the body protected by a blanket. He raised a questioning look to his commander and Lestrade answered the unspoken question:

"We have been attacked by men of Aldaran. How did you know to Armida? "

"Mary Morstan told Domna Anthea that Domna Irene had sent a hawk to Aldaran to inform them where they could find Dom Sherlock to kill him."

Sherlock finally roused from his stupor and he strode toward the soldier just arrived from Armida:

"What did you say? - he asked, his voice fierce - My wife and John’s wife are accomplices of Aldaran? "

The man backed away, frightened by the glare of Sherlock.

"So? Reply! Who is part of the plot! "

"Domna Irene and Mary Morstan, Dom, but I don’t know more." said the man terrified.

Sherlock turned to Lestrade:

"We start now to Armida. We leave here the two men who are controlling the banks of the river. "

He was heading to his horse, when Lestrade joined him:

"Dom Sherlock, the night will fall soon and it would be risky to travel by night ..."

Sherlock turned to Lestrade angry:

"Are you trying to disobey my order?" He asked coldly.

Greg did not appear intimidated:

"No, Dom Sherlock, I'm just trying to protect your life, as John asked me."

Sherlock grabbed Lestrade by the arms:

"What did he say to you?"

"To protect you from yourself and to help stop Aldaran."

Sherlock was shaking so hard that hurt him, but Lestrade did not protest.

Holmes looked down and left arms of the commander of the guard:

"Well, we leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

Lestrade smiled with relief:

"As commands, Dom Sherlock. I will prepare a horse for the corpse of Moriarty ... "

"Leave it to the crows!" Sherlock said angrily.

Lestrade didn’t know how much could insist, but he tried:

"Lord, he is a Comyn ..."

"He is the murderess of John!" Sherlock hissed.

"Who wouldn’t approve if you had not compared to a corpse."

Sherlock stared at him angrily. Lestrade feared to have crossed the line, but Holmes turned to the river:

"You are right. - He said - John wouldn’t approve. We bring the body to Armida. "

He turned again to stare Greg, threatening:

"But you look, Lestrade don’t think that the name of John grant you some immunity, because it will not. Still exceeds the limit and I will have your skin. Literally. "

That said, Sherlock returned to the river, searching the waters that were becoming darker, with nightfall.

Lestrade realized that John's death would cause many problems to Armida, especially now that Rafael and Mycroft were in Thendara: would have been difficult to understand to Sherlock what was right to do or not do and there was no one who could contain his fury and his pain.

 

 

The next morning, at first sunrise they left and found themselves in the middle of a snowstorm, definitely out of season: winter seemed to have arrived suddenly and with considerable advance.

Sherlock didn’t allow any break that it was not for eating.

A forced march, arrived at Armida before nightfall.

The body of James Moriarty was took from the horse unceremoniously.

Sherlock turned to Lestrade, indicating the body of Aldaran:

"Do what you want of it."

Holmes went to the castle. Anthea was waiting at the door, peering anxiously the faces of the men who had returned. When Sherlock was close, Anthea asked him:

"Where's John?"

Sherlock didn’t answer, didn’t stop and walked briskly into the castle toward the east tower, in which Mary and Irene were imprisoned.

Anthea was almost forced to run to keep up with him.

She had seen the face of Sherlock and hadn’t seen John returned from hunting, she was scaring.

Sherlock burst into the room of Mary:

"Who do you work for?" He asked without preamble.

Mary wasn’t impressed by the fury of Holmes and stood up, looking at the man's shoulders, looking her husband, but saw only a pale and panting Anthea enter the cell with her eyes wide open:

"Where's John? - asked - Where is my husband? I want to see him. I will speak only in his presence. "

Sherlock's eyes were of a blue so clear that they seems really of ice, as his voice:

"Your friend Moriarty snatched the matrix John and dragged him along the Reichenbach Falls: the river didn’t return his body, but his gem has stopped to shine. Do you know what that means? "

"John told me that was not furnished with laran." Whispered Mary.

"He understood that he couldn’t trust you and he lied to you. - Said Holmes acid - He had, but this didn’t save his life. "

Mary put her hand to her mouth, but could not stifle a cry of despair.

Sherlock grabbed her hair and pulled her head back:

"Don’t you cry for him! - He hissed furiously - You are responsible for his death! "

Mary blinked back tears, not wanting to be seen as weak from man who was holding her life and that of his son:

"I tried to save him. - She said in a firm voice - I love my husband. "

"Don’t you say that you love him! - shouted Sherlock – If it Had been so, You would have said that we were in danger, instead you have been silent and John is dead! Tell me who you work for! "

Sherlock had used the Voice Command. Even Anthea, who was not direct the order, shuddered.

Mary had no choice but to respond:

"The Aldaran paid Irene to come to Armida, so she married you and became pregnant with you. Then she had to inform James on when it was possible to kill you, so she could have control of Armida, as regent of the heir. I tried to convince Irene not to carry out the plan of James, but to use sex to control you and make you do what she wanted. I have convinced her, but when I saw that the hawk was gone, I realized that she had contacted Moriarty to assassinate you. I revealed everything to Anthea, to save John. "

Sherlock let go of her head:

"Why did you marry John?"

"Because Moriarty wanted to hurt you and now I just figured out how. You loved my husband and see him with me had to be suffering you. John has sworn that he would respect the marriage vows and that he wouldn’t betraye me. "

Sherlock's gaze was a mixture of pain, regret and anger:

"John has kept his word. Since he knew he would have to marry you, he puts end to our relationship. He was honest and sincere, unlike you. "

Sherlock walked toward the door to leave, but Mary called him back:

"What will become of me and my son?"

Sherlock turned and his voice was sharp as a knife:

"The son of John will be raised to Armida. You will pay for his death. "

"Do you will take away my son from me?" Mary asked with a voice full of anguish.

Sherlock went up so much to Mary that she could feel his hot breath on her face:

"I'll check you from the leronis. If she confirm that this is the son of John, you’ll lucky because I'll let you in life until he is born. Otherwise, you will not see lower the next night. "

And he walked out the door, followed by a more and more frightened Anthea.

Anthea ran after Sherlock and stopped him before he could break into the cell Irene:

"Please stop! - She begged - You cannot be sentenced to death Mary or Irene. Nor you can snatch their children. "

Sherlock stood and spoke in a deep voice and low:

"Anthea, don’t tell me what I can or cannot do. You're the wife of Mycroft, of course, but you're ONLY wife Mycroft. I've been clear? Go to your rooms and occupied of your child. I can handle it without your help. Do not make me make you shut up. "

That said, Sherlock went to the cell where was held prisoner's his wife.

 

 

Anthea did not move for a few seconds, then went to a firm step towards the west tower, where falcons messengers were kept.

When she came to the aviary, Anthea found Lestrade who was preparing a message.

"Domna Anthea - he greeted her with a bow - I think we both had the same idea."

"I think so too. - She said - The pain of the loss of John is blinding Sherlock. My husband or my father in law must return to Armida to reason with him. "

"I was sending a message to Thendara, but I worry about this storm. It's very early, but it would not be the first time that the road is blocked by an avalanche. If they can’t come back, it will be a long winter. "

"However, I am sending this message to my husband."

Lestrade looked surprised:

"Why?"

"When he finds out that a message was sent to his father and his brother, Sherlock will not be happy. You are the commander of the guards, I am the wife of Mycroft. Sherlock has just pointed out that I am only the wife of Mycroft, but are still the wife of his brother and he will be forced to limit his anger. He couldn’t be nice with you, Commander.”

"It’s right. - Lestrade was forced to admit it - We hope to be wrong and that Dom Sherlock soon resume control of himself. "

Anthea sighed:

"I hope so too, Commander, but I would not count. I just hope that Mycroft able to return as soon as possible. "

The snowstorm raged violent.

It seemed that the planet itself was furious over the death of John.

Anthea hoped the bad weather didn’t prevent Rafael and Mycroft to return quickly to Armida: in pain for the loss of John, Sherlock could do anything.

 

 

Sherlock, meanwhile, had entered the cell Irene slamming the door.

Irene had slowly turned her head to look at her husband in the eyes, but she wasn’t at all intimidated by his entrance. She gave him a smile and asked derisively:

"I see you're all right, my hubby, but what's with the sulky little face? Are you angry with me because the great protagonist of deduction didn’t understand that his wife was cheating? "

Sherlock had a look indecipherable:

"Mary told me that you had another plan that would not involve the death of anyone. Why did you prefer to submit you to Aldaran, rather than trying to control me? It was too hard for you? "

Irene stood and faced him furious:

"The another plan foresaw that you felt in love with me and that I controlled you through sex, but we both know that would never be possible. I’m not the object of your desires. "

Sherlock narrowed his eyes:

"What would you say?"

"The first night, to make yourself more malleable, I administered to you an aphrodisiac drug, but you know who did you call at the height of pleasure? You called John. JOHN! - shouted Irene - You were making love with ME and you haven’t even called another woman, which I might have to endure, but a MAN! "

Sherlock approached her menacingly:

"The man that you despise so much, saved your life. Those drugs that You administered to me made impossible to check my power and I would have destroyed your mind, if John didn’t operate! "

Irene did not impress:

"It will mean that thank him the next time I see him and I will explain to him some of the games that you are so loved. - she added in a derogatory tone - I guess now you will get rid of your wives both unfaithful and unworthy to come rolling around under the sheets together. "

Sherlock straightened to her full height and hissed:

"Part of the Moriarty’s plan was successful. John is dead. "

Irene was about to burst out laughing happy, but she realized that John's death would not be an advantage for her. Now Sherlock would seek revenge and she was in his hands.

"I can testify against James Moriarty and denounce his plot against Hastur and Alton to take control of the Comyn Council." Propose quickly.

Sherlock let out a mocking laugh:

"Is that all you can offer to save your life? - asked - James Moriarty is dead, dragging John. If you don’t believe me, I can make you see the body of your partner. "

Irene, for the first time since Sherlock had entered the cell, was afraid.

Sherlock urged sarcastically:

"Are you scaring, dear wife? Have you finally realized that stay only you? Moriarty killed John and had the bad taste to die, taking off me every chance to take revenge on him. Can you prove that James was in cahoots with someone else of his family or was your only accomplice? "

Irene backed:

"I’m pregnant of your son." She said, trying to sound confident.

Sherlock snorted:

"You will not be pregnant forever, Irene. And don’t think I'll let the child. When he is born, there will be nothing that will protect you. "

That said, Sherlock left the room.

Irene dropped to her knee: she was completely at the mercy of a man that no one could control.

 

 

Sherlock went to his room.

There were no lights on, apart from the fire crackling in the fireplace.

Wherever he saw John smile.

A blind fury seized him:

"Why did you leave me? - He yelled at anything - Why did not you wait I found a solution? Did you know that I have done! Did you know that I would do anything to save you! Did you want to punish me because I never stopped loving you? They would have to rip my heart! That heart that only you have been able to achieve! "

The objects in the room began to fly from all sides: Sherlock turned and slammed into the ground everything in his path.

Came to the bed, he saw before it the image of John, who had that look of disapproval he reserved every time he did something wrong.

He knew that look of John as much as what turned when he said something that surprised or amazed.

Sherlock remembered and kept in his prodigious mind every glance, every smile and every word that John had given him from they first met, children in Supramondo.

And every memory was a blow to the heart, because he knew that there would be no other.

 

 

The next morning, Castle Armida woke up under a thick blanket of snow.

Lestrade was looking with concern to the only passage that connected Armida to Thendara, when he heard light footsteps approach him. He turned and waved Anthea with a bow:

"I sent scouts to check the pitch. - he said in a strained voice - I'm afraid they will not bring good news. "

Anthea also began to scan the horizon:

"What did the corpse of Moriarty?"

"I did embalming. - Lestrade said - I will try to convince Dom Sherlock to deliver him to the family, for a proper burial. "

Anthea pursed her lips into a thin line:

"I don’t know if he can convince Sherlock. If only you had recuperated the body of John ... "

"I know." Lestrade agreed.

An eerie silence enveloped the castle, isolated from the rest of the planet by the barrier of snow.

 

 

At Thendara, Rafael and Mycroft Holmes were arguing over who was going back to Armida:

"Father - Mycroft was saying - you have to stay here in Thendara. The Aldaran could groped some other sleight of hand and must be stopped. We must prevent Regis Hastur appoint Ranald Moriarty his heir. "

"By now you are the representative of Alton in Council. - Said Rafael - It will be difficult to reason with your brother, as a father, I have more influence than you about him. Moreover, you are never gone particularly agree. I'm not sure that you be able to reason with him. "

There was a slight knock.

"Come in." Said Rafael.

A guard of Alton showed the two men:

"The mountain is impractical, Lord Alton. - Said bowing - Because of the blizzard, it came off a huge avalanche and we can’t pass. It also blocked the road for Neskaya. There is no way to reach Armida. "

Both Holmes cursed. If there was no way to return to Armida, the castle was at the mercy of a man enraged by grief.

 

 

They were days that Sherlock did not go out of his room.

Even when he was a hawk came from Thendara with a message in that Rafael ordering him not to do anything without first having his consent, Sherlock did not react.

He was not angry with Anthea, because he predicted that the sister in law would do such a move and did not care that she did.

Anthea made him bring meals in his room, but came back almost intact, so called Lestrade:

"I can’t get him out and eats very little."

"You know that Dom Sherlock has always eaten little, so don’t be worry for that. Do you know if he slept? "

"I don’t know. He doesn’t answer to my questions. "

"Can I try it myself, if you like."

Anthea mused a bit:

"He will not die, because he has to carry out his revenge. Let's give him a little time. Perhaps he will reason and we're worrying about nothing. "

"Hopefully." Lestrade sighed.

 

 

Sherlock was sitting in the chair by the fireplace, with his hands clasped under his chin.

He stared at the fire, which was reflected in his eyes color of ice, giving the impression that behind the irises were moving the flare of flames.

He could not sleep.

He didn’t want to go in Supramondo.

He imagined that the spirit of John was waiting for him to say goodbye and he was not yet ready to do so.

Being isolated Armida infuriated him even more.

If he could, he would have marched on Aldaran to raze it to the ground.

First, though, he wanted to know who was responsible of the attack on his life.

Irene and Mary involved in the plot only James Moriarty, but he was already dead and could not do another one.

Sherlock, however, did not believe that James had masterminded it all: he was sure he was just the arm behind the real mastermind of the plot that would bring Aldaran at the head of the Council.

In early spring he would go to Thendara and would find out everything.

He did not care about the consequences that his actions would have on the balance between the Comyn families, even if they had unleashed a war.

In his future he saw only revenge.

He just had to be patient.

He had all winter for its conception in the best way, providing each scenario.

And when he hit, he would have no mercy for anyone.

 

 

It had been nearly a month since the death of John.

Sherlock was asleep in bed and found himself in Supramondo.

He was watching a group of spirits that seemed to belong to the dead, when he was called by a familiar voice:

"Sherlock. - Said John - It's all right. I'm here. For you. "

Sherlock turned and looked at him, did not look like the other spirits.

The image of John was no different from how he looked when he was alive.

The smile, that he turned, was warm and sweet, even though his eyes were sad and melancholy, while keeping that spark of life that illuminated them every time he looked at him.

Sherlock knew he should stay away from him: in Supramondo the spirit of a dead man had the ability to attach itself to that of a live and drag it away with him, toward the well.

That, however, was John.

How could he stay away from him, when he smiled at him like that?

How he could drive it away from him, when he opened his arms, inviting and welcoming?

Sherlock walked toward John and hugged him with all the strength he could have as a spirit.

He did not care if the next day they would find him in a coma.

He did not care if he lived the rest of his life as a vegetable.

It did not matter if he died at that moment.

Without John, real life was meaningless and empty.

He did not matter even more his desire for revenge.

He was with John.

He was hugging him, shaking him.

He cursed the astral body that did not make him feel his warmth and his smell, which did not allow him to caress his skin.

"Sherlock, it’s all right, it's all right." Said the soul of John.

And Sherlock began to kiss him, as if to absorb him in himself, not to lose him again.

John is not dissolved nor tried to drag him away, but he answered his kisses.

Their astral bodies joined more and more, in an embrace that was not of body, but equally sensual.

Sherlock could not believe that this was the spirit of a dead person, because he felt the pleasure that his kisses and his caresses endeavored to John, he felt excited and involved in the relationship they were having. He felt even that was slightly re-established the psychic bond and profound that John had cut before falling in cascade with James.

He decided he did not want to think or understand and drifted from the passion and desire.

When he reached the pinnacle of pleasure, Sherlock shouted the name of John, and he awoke in his room at Armida.

 

 

It took a few seconds to realize that he was awake.

It was still night. The wind whistled outside the windows.

The fire in the fireplace was the only source of light in the room and even that was waning.

Sherlock realized that he came, as if he had really made love to John.

Being wide awake and conscious, he came to the conclusion that he had not projected in Supramondo, but he had only dreamed that he went there and had found John.

There was no other explanation: if that was really the spirit of John, he would never be able to go back.

With an angry gesture, he struck several times the cushion.

Drove away the blankets, wiped and put on his purple robe, going to sit in the chair by the fireplace, watching the dance of the flames dying who could not keep out the cold that always felt within himself, since John had left.

He could not admit that his mind had made that joke.

How could let dreaming of John and making love with him?

He would have preferred a thousand times to get lost in Supramondo and follow him in the beyond, no turning back.

He remembered the sad eyes watching him in the dream.

His mind had taken this too: why didn’t let him to see John happy?

In addition, he was about to give up his revenge, only to be engulfed by feelings.

This never would have happened.

He would not let anything and anyone to take his revenge against Aldaran.

John had always been his heart and now he was torn.

It was fulfilled the prophecy of Moriarty.

John had left him and Sherlock would never let anyone get in his heart, because the feelings were just an obstacle, a useless and harmful weight that had to be erased forever from his life, because, to get what he wanted , he did not need them: enough for him were his mind and his laran.

And he would use his own mind and his power to destroy all those who had torn his heart.


	13. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is here.  
> Sherlock is ready to take revenge on those who killed John.  
> Someone able to stop him?

It had been a few days since the night Sherlock had dreamed John.

In a rare sunny day, Sherlock was walking in the stands and saw, in the distance, a group of riders.

It was, probably, a group of leronis who was taking advantage of the pause to bad weather and moved from Nevarsin to Neskaya.

He wondered what they had urgent commitments necessary to drive with the risk of being swept away by an avalanche.

Even he had decided not to go to Thendara before the thaw and had convinced his father and brother to stay in the capital, assuring them that he would not do anything without informing them.

He knew it had not been his assurances to allay the anxiety of his family, but the fact that Anthea would immediately reported them any strange move he had decided to do.

Sherlock was not angry, having decided to wait until the spring to make his moves.

One of the riders stopped and seemed to view the castle.

Sherlock was wondering who it could be, when Lestrade called him with some urgency:

"Dom Sherlock, Mary goes into labor."

Sherlock turned to the commander of the guards, worried:

"Isn’t it too early? - asked - Should the child have been born in a month? "

Meanwhile he had begun to descend from the stands to go to the tower in which Irene and Mary were prisoners.

Came to the tower, he saw a busy coming and going in the cell of Mary.

Anthea was in and was holding the hand of John’s wife.

Seeing Sherlock on the door, she walked away for a moment from her and reached his brother in law:

"She’s into labor, the baby wants to be born, but he could not survive. And Mary with him. "

Sherlock looked at the mother, but Anthea could not understand what he thought or felt.

His voice was low and deep, but the tone was indifferent and cold:

"I do not care that Mary lives or dies, but the son of John must survive."

And he left the cell to return to their rooms.

Fate could not deprive him of the last bond that he had with John.

 

 

The hours slowly passed, until a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

Anthea came in with a bundle in her arms:

"It's a boy. - she announced - He's fine. "

Sherlock got up from his chair and walked, taking from the arms of the sister in law this little bundle that barely moved. Deviated slightly blanket, Sherlock discovered a small being wrinkled, with a tuft of blondish hair, sleeping peacefully.

The child was small, minute and had the nose and mouth of John.

Sherlock was sure that, once opened the eyes, even in those he recognized his lost lover.

Holmes smiled at the little being:

"Welcome to the world John Watson."

Anthea was looking at her brother in law with a mixture of tenderness and anger:

"Don’t you ask about the mother?" she asked coldly.

"I don’t care anything about that woman. - Holmes said without taking his eyes from the newborn - Especially if you're asking me to leave the child to her. No way. That woman will not touch him for any reason. "

"You must not worry about that. - Anthea said angry - Mary died. This child has lost both parents. "

Sherlock didn’t look up from the newborn:

"He had already lost both when John fell into the waterfall. - He said, indifferent to the wrath of sister in law - Now, I'm sorry, but I think it's better to take him by the nurse. "

And he left the room, leaving Anthea alone.

 

 

Anthea didn’t give up.

When Sherlock returned to his rooms, he found her still there, waiting for him.

"What do you want Anthea?" He asked with cold impatience.

"I want to do a funeral at Mary." said Anthea decided.

Lightning furious crossed ice Sherlock’s eyes, but didn’t intimidated Anthea, who didn’t look away:

"I want to bury her in the cemetery in the castle ..."

"NO! - The scream of Sherlock was angry - That woman didn’t receive a proper burial when John could not have it. Not in this castle. She should be given to the dogs and crows. "

"You can’t deny her a burial, isn’t human!"

Sherlock approached her threateningly and hissed:

"You so much defend that woman who killed John, the father of her child! And you want to pay tribute? "

Anthea held the gaze of her brother in law:

"Mary loved John. She betrayed Irene and Moriarty to save him. She carried in her womb the son of John, that same child that you have decided to grow. The day when he ask you where his parents are buried, what will you say? You have fed to animals, the body of his mother because you was jealous that she had loved his father as much as you? "

"You ... how dare you ..." cold eyes glittered furiously, while his voice was low and angry.

Anthea feared to have crossed the line, but didn’t see to him be intimidated.

She continued to stare at him in the eye, daring him to hit her.

Sherlock turned away from her, toward the fireplace, to hold back anger:

"If you really want to bury her, that is outside the boundaries of Armida. I don’t want the body of the woman infected the air we breathe. "

Anthea realized that she was holding her breath. Shee took a deep breath and said:

"Thank you, Sherlock. We will bury her outside the walls. Can I get help from Lestrade? "

Sherlock didn’t even turn:

"Get help from whoever you want, as long as disappear her soon."

Anthea nodded her head and went out.

Sherlock continued to stare at the flames.

He could not bear the idea that Mary was buried, while the body of John was over somewhere.

Even Mary, after Moriarty, was removed from his vengeance.

But Irene had left.

In addition, there had to be some other Aldarans involved in the plot.

And, when he had found, he would pay for those who had died.

 

 

Anthea came to Lestrade and found him in the yard, where he was giving instructions to his men:

"Sherlock said that we can bury Mary, outside the walls of Armida."

Lestrade looked at her with admiration:

"You had a lot of courage to face Dom Sherlock."

Anthea didn’t reply, but asked:

"Any idea where we could bury her?"

"How about the lake on the west side? - Greg proposed - There is a large tree on the bank, which in spring and summer is filled with beautiful pink flowers. I didn’t know Mary much, but I think she would have appreciated to rest in the shade of those trees pink. "

Anthea thought for a moment:

"Seems like a good place. - she answered - Looking for someone who can help us. Tell them too that Sherlock will blame no one. "

Lestrade looked up at the windows of Sherlock:

"How's he doing?" He asked.

Anthea sighed:

"We hope that spend the winter in a hurry. - she said - Maybe, had his revenge, Sherlock will find a bit of peace. "

 

 

The following month the daughter of Irene and Sherlock was born.

The little girl, brunette hair and white skin, reached the little John in the nursery of Armida, distanced herself from her mother.

Little John was growing well, although he was born prematurely.

In his blue eyes, Sherlock saw again his John.

The birth of two children had brought a little joy in the fortress, but spring was rapidly approaching.

With growing impatience, Sherlock sent knights to ensure that the road to Thendara was releasing.

The four moons of Darkover were beginning to appear together in the night sky.

Soon all would be completely visible and would be held the Comyn Council.

Soon he would have his revenge.

 

 

Spring has come, the pace was free enough to be able to pass with the horses.

Sherlock went with an escort of men commanded by Greg Lestrade, carrying Irene and the corpse of Moriarty that it might be made to his family.

The small group came to Thendara at night, entering the Comyn Castle when all had gone to bed.

Rafael and Mycroft was waiting them, alerted to their arrival by a guard of Alton, sent on ahead.

Sherlock waved his father and brother very coldly, because he knew they would try to stop him from carrying out his plan.

Sherlock helped Irene to dismount, grabbing her by the waist, then took her by the hand, to deliver her to Lestrade, to accompany her in the rooms of Alton.

So, he stopped in the yard talking with his father and brother:

"Tomorrow I will come too at the Council meeting. It is my right, isn’t it? "

Rafael stared at his younger son:

"What do you want to do Sherlock? We can’t start a war against Aldaran for a squire. "

Sherlock looked at his father with eyes narrowed gray:

"He was John, not a squire."

"What would you do? 'Said Mycroft.

"Forcing Aldaran to confess the attack." Answered Sherlock.

Rafael shook his head:

"In the boardroom there are dampers laran. - He said - You can’t use your power to force them to reveal their plans. I can assure you that neither Merrill nor Ranald confess of their own free will. If they did, they would lose the right to succeed Regis Hastur. They don’t ever put at risk a chance to become the regents and to deliver the planet to Terrani. Because that's what they want to do, but no one has the evidence. "

Sherlock raised an eyebrow:

"And we allow it to do?"

Mycroft sighed:

"If we could, would stop them, but we can’t do anything without evidence. Even if we revealed what we suspect, they could deny and would again. "

"Make sure that the dampers are off tomorrow, so I can use my power."

Rafael snorted:

"For Aldones, do you think it's as simple as that ?! No one can turn off the dampers! They are in the boardroom right to prevent members to use laran during meetings. "

"Some may even turn it off!" Insisted Sherlock.

Mycroft glanced to his father:

"In fact, if you asked to Regis ... he wants Moriarty as heirs even less than we do!"

Sherlock ignored the response of the father, because his attention had been attracted by the shadow that is cast by the tower in front of them: there was someone who was watching them!

Without warning, he began to run toward the tower.

He seemed to notice the hem of a coat, but when he came to the wall, there was none.

The father and the brother had run back:

"What?" Asked Rafael.

"Someone was watching us. - Sherlock replied - I wonder if he heard something and who he was. "

The three Holmes looked around warily and decided it was better to go to their apartment to continue talking.

 

 

When they arrived in the living room, they found Eileen, who embraced her younger son with transport:

"How are you Sherlock? How are the kids? "

Sherlock quickly broke free from the embrace of the mother:

"I'm fine, mom. Anthea has assured me that the children are growing well. "

Eileen put her hand on the arm of her younger son, watching him with sadness:

"You know that John's parents ask to have his nephew. And we can’t say no. We have already taken John, we can’t deprive them also of the son of John. "

Sherlock turned to her mother suffered a look:

"The son of John will grow at Armida and I will raise him to. I'll convince his grandparents to let me. "

Eileen was about to reply, but she saw the look of her husband, that made it clear that it was not the time to insist:

"It’s fine, dear. - she said giving him a kiss on the cheek - on that later. Now I go to sleep and leave you men to plot your plans. "

Left alone, the three Holmes resumed their discussion:

"So? - started Sherlock - Those dampers? "

"We report on your ambush. - Said Rafael - Let's see how Hastur and Aldaran react to your story tomorrow. If we understand that Regis will be on our side, as I think, ask him to turn off the dampers the next day, so you can rip the confession to Aldaran. "

Sherlock snorted:

"So only we lengthen the time!"

"It's just another day. - intervened Mycroft patient - John died almost a year. "

Sherlock looked furious with his brother, but he knew that he would get more, then he walked to the fireplace and sank into one of the chairs by ending the discussion.

 

 

At dawn the next morning, Rafael went to Merryl Moriarty Aldaran and handed over the corpse of his son James, so that they could proceed with the ceremonies for the burial.

Sherlock had avoided any comment, but neither Rafael and Mycroft had no need for him to speak to know what he thought of returning the body to the family Moriarty.

After breakfast, the three Holmes went into the council bringing with them Irene.

The council room was circular and each family had its own stage, open at the front to allow access to the center of the room, where they held special ceremonies.

The stage of Alton was in front of that of Hastur.

When Holmes made their entrance, the hall was already crowded, the only stage that was still empty of Hastur.

On their right, there was the stage of Aldaran, where there was a lot of activity.

It seemed that Merryl same preventing the son to rush out.

He was throwing glances at Sherlock, he had to be the object of the wrath of Ranald Moriarty.

Sherlock stared furiously Aldaran with an icy glare.

In the room there was an annoying buzz in the background, which was not caused by the many voices that were talking simultaneously.

"What is this buzz?" Sherlock asked.

"The dampers laran. - Said Rafael - We told you they would be in operation. "

Sherlock made a grimace of disgust.

Hastur finally made their entrance in the hall and the shouting subsided.

Sherlock turned to study the two old men who had entered the stage.

Although they could see they were much older than his father, and Regis and Caryl seemed younger than they should be, proving to have a lively intelligence and not appearing at all fragile and insecure.

The two Hastur, however, were not alone: the presence of Beltran surprised a bit, as the younger of three brothers rarely participated in the Comyn Council.

That, however, which attracted the attention of Sherlock, was a fourth person in this stage.

In reality, nothing could be seen of the man, because he had the hood of his cloak over his head, put in such a way that he could not see his face, but Holmes was sure he was the same shadow that had followed the night before and that was vanished.

There was something strangely familiar in human behavior, something that ran a shiver down the spine of Sherlock.

In addition, he was sure that the man in the cloak was watching, but the presence of the damper not allow him to probe it.

"Are you sure that Hastur aren’t accomplice with the Aldaran?" He asked speaking slowly.

Mycroft made a sort of strangled laugh:

"You're joking, right? - He asked shocked - The Hastur think that Aldaran have killed Danvar, even if they have the evidence. For years procrastinate the appointment of Ranald to heir of Regis, you imagine if you team up with them! Rather, they raded the ground all over the planet. If we give a good foothold, they will side with us. Why do you have doubts? "

Sherlock could not take his eyes off the man with the hood:

"The fourth man in their box. Why do he hide his face with the hood? I’m sure that he is the shadow that last night was spying us. "

Rafael and Mycroft cast their eyes towards the stage of Hastur:

"He could be one of their guards. - Said Rafael - It is unlikely that last night he was around and he has reported on arrival. Probably they expect trouble and they thought to bring along someone to help them. "

Sherlock was not convinced of the response of the father, but no more: the cloaked man was sitting behind the brothers Hastur.

Regis had been standing and had waved calling for silence.

The buzz subsided completely: the hour of revenge was approaching.

 

 

Regis Hastur began to speak in a firm voice and stentorian:

"Welcome to all members of the Comyn Council. There are many issues on the agenda and start thinking ... "

"Here." Interrupted Ranald Moriarty.

Regis raised his eyebrows to show his disapproval of the interruption, but did not comment.

Moriarty continued:

"I show the Alton murder! They murdered in cold blood my brother James and made havoc of his body! "

Regis nodded, so Ranald be silent. Merryl put a hand on his son's arm to make him understand that it was better to obey.

"Lord Alton - Regis said, turning his head towards the stage of Holmes - allegations from Aldaran to his family are very serious. How do you respond? "

Rafael stood up and said quietly:

"Lord Hastur, was actually James Moriarty to waylay my son Sherlock, trying to kill him with the complicity of Terrans. In the clash he was killed also the squire's son, John Watson ... "

Rafael was unable to say more because Ranald interrupted him:

"That bastard without laran killed my brother, if he were not already deceased, should be sentenced to death for causing the death of a Comyn!"

Sherlock was able to control his anger, but Regis was to respond with harsh tone:

"It is certainly not to you, Ranald, sentenced to death, a not Comyn, whatever he did. If, as it seems, was to attack your brother Alton, more so a squire who has defended his master, has done nothing but his duty! "

Merryl and Ranald were livid with rage:

"Who says that my son has attacked this Sherlock?"

"I say so." Said Sherlock.

Ranald looked him furious:

"We all know how strange is the youngest son of Rafael Holmes. He also comes with the pure power of Alton, then he definitely used his gift to force my brother to attack him. "

Sherlock did not change:

"Apart from the fact that it’s clear that you're lying, and you knew all of the attack, we witness a conspiracy hatched by James Moriarty against me."

Regis intervened in the discussion:

"Who is this man?" He asked in a firm tone.

Sherlock did raise his wife and took her to the assembly:

"Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow."

Ranald Moriarty laughed sarcastically:

"The main witness of the prosecution would be the wife of the young Alton? And should we believe? Who's to say that he is not forcing, using his power, to lie? Or that she is not lying just to please her husband? "

Suddenly, Rafael and Mycroft exchanged a puzzled look: the background hum of the dampers laran no longer felt.

Sherlock also realized this and took the opportunity now to use Voice Command:

"I order to Aldaran to tell the truth about the conspiracy against the Alton."

Father and son Moriarty felt invaded by a predominant force that forced them to confess:

"I was the one to instruct James eliminate Sherlock. - Said Ranald - My brother and the youngest of Alton met during the training period the tower Neskaya and have hated from the start, so it seemed only right that James had to free ourselves from Sherlock. The plan was to marry Irene Adler with the young Holmes, who was to become pregnant and inform James, when Sherlock had left Armida, to waylay him. My father and I, here in Thendara, we made sure to kill Rafael and Mycroft, causing an accident. By withdrawing the Alton and obtained the appointment as heir to Hastur, I would have the control of the Council and I delivered the planet to Terrani. "

"What you would get in return?" Sherlock asked again, still using his own power.

"Terrani want to exploit the planet's resources. - Said Moriarty - We would have been their main partners and we would have derived great wealth and power. "

"What they want to exploit the resources? - asked Regis - We have nothing that might interest you. "

Moriarty did not answer, but Sherlock intervened ordering:

"Answer!"

Reluctantly, Merryl was to answer:

"They want the arrays. They're trying to track down the large matrices used during the Ages of Chaos, to turn them into weapons to use against their enemies. And they are looking for telepaths to help them to use them. "

By the assembly of Comyn, who had watched with silent awe to the clash between Alton and Aldaran, there was a strong clamor load of anger and revulsion.

Regis struggled to bring the silence in the classroom:

"Shut up! - He shouted the assembly - I understand your anger, but to defend ourselves from Terrani we must know how things stand! Let the Aldarans terminate their confession! "

Finally got silence, Regis urged Merryl:

"Who are the Terrani with whom you are in contact?"

"Our contact is the delegate Thomas Sheldon."

"Well. Tomorrow will convene the delegate Sheldon to face charges that have been leveled. - said Regis - Meanwhile thank Sherlock Holmes Alton to have unmasked the intentions of Aldaran. "

Sherlock turned to Regis with detached tone:

"Your gratitude is not enough, Lord Hastur. - He said - These men have killed my best friend and lover. In addition, John Watson was a Comyn. Ask your brother Beltran. He also knows who were the parents of John. And, anyway, Comyn or non Comyn, I want justice for the death of John. "

"What do you want to be paid for the loss of your squire?" Regis asked politely.

Sherlock turned his gaze toward the Aldarans to use Voice Command, to force them to kill each other, in the most excruciating possible, when a voice, he knew very well, he said:

"Don’t do it Sherlock. Now you can stop. It will be the Council to punish them. You don’t have to stain your hands with their blood. It doesn’t need. "

Sherlock, disbelief, turned to the stage of Hastur: the fourth man had taken off his cap, exposing the head and the face.

The man had blond hair, blue eyes and light beard and mustache covered his chin, cheeks and upper lip.

He was smiling sweetly and Sherlock watched him without believing his own eyes.

Beltran grabbed an arm of the blond man, who immediately raised the cap, leaving the stage with the Guardian.

Regis had noticed the scene:

"I think we can talk about this tomorrow. - He said in a calm voice - I order that the City Guards arrest the Aldaran and Irene Adler, and bring them into the cells of the castle, waiting to be judged by the Comyn Council for their crimes. The sitting closed and the assembly is upgraded to tomorrow. "

The assembly erupted in a flurry of comments aloud.

Sherlock finally roused amazement.

He had just glimpsed for a few seconds, but he was sure he was not mistaken: the fourth man in the stage of Hastur, the one with the cap, was John.


	14. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was saved and found an old acquaintance.

The autumn before,

Reichenbach Falls ...

 

 

He was flying, transported by air currents, like a bird with outstretched wings.

John could not hear anything, only the cries and anguish of Sherlock, until he suffered a strong impact.

And the world went black.

 

 

He felt drag and tossed, but didn’t know where.

He felt hands that took him, groped, roughly, gently.

Thoughts and words of people who didn’t know came into his mind, but he could not make them understand that he heard them: the body refused to respond to his orders.

 

 

He had no sense of time passing.

Every so often he seemed to perceive a familiar presence.

Someone desperate and only that reminded Sherlock so much, but he was not Sherlock.

 

 

The first day he was able to open his eyes, John found himself in front of an elderly woman.

Her gray hair was pulled back in an orderly queue, while the clothes were simple and clean, very heavy.

He had to be somewhere on the Hellers.

Home.

He felt so tired.

And he slept.

 

 

The second time he opened his eyes, he felt more in forces.

The room was dark, the wind raged outside and the flames in the fireplace as they moved to the rhythm of a dance.

He became aware of the presence of man even before seeing it.

He felt the anger and the desire for revenge.

He felt the pain and despair as if from himself.

John was overwhelmed by anguish that led him to remember an afternoon at Neskaya, when James and his three friends had tried to rape him in revenge for Sherlock.

The man in the room was Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais.

John had no strength to fight him.

He fell again in a world of dark unconsciousness.

 

 

The third time he regained consciousness he felt better.

He had pain in every part of the body, but he was hungry and this was to be a good sign.

He felt the presence of Moran completely before resuming the senses.

Sebastian was standing in front of the fireplace and had his back to John.

"Finally you're back among us, little John. - His voice was warm and deep - Here they all say that you have to have very high protectors. We found you in the river more dead than alive. Yet, here you are: live, if not particularly in forces. However, more and more alive than James. "

When Moran said the name of Moriarty, John felt all the pain of the loss coming from him.

"The rumor that you had launched in Reichenbach Falls bringing back James with you."

The image returned lightning in the mind of John: James that tore and threw away the matrix; he who, with his last strength, pushed him into the waterfall, away from Sherlock, to protect him and save him.

Sebastian, having received those images in his mind, he turned to John frowning, green eyes studying him amazed:

"You had a matrix? - asked - James thee has torn and you're still alive? How is it possible? Who are you? "

John replied in a voice hoarse from long disuse:

"John Watson. None special. "

Sebastian grinned:

"Allow me to disagree, little John. Sherlock will pay your weight in gold, to get you back in full. Or almost all. "

After this threat, Sebastian went out.

 

 

In the following days, Sebastian didn’t show up.

John discovered, from the woman who took care of him, that he had been unconscious for nearly three weeks, that was located in a field of illegal and that Sebastian was their leader for about two years.

There were no guards to check the door or housing.

After all, John was so weak that he could not go anywhere.

He wondered how Sherlock was, if he knew that he was alive.

 

 

It had spent another week.

John felt stronger with each passing day.

The only thing that made him really annoyed, was perceived so vividly the feelings and thoughts of the people around him, to prove an almost physical pain.

Sebastian showed up in a morning clear and serene:

"I knew you better. - He began - I enjoy it. "

John felt his pain and his anger:

"What do you want of me? - He asked - Why did you save me if you know that I caused the death of James? "

Sebastian looked away, putting himself at the window to contemplate the beautiful day.

After some time, a very low voice, told him:

"From what I know, it was guilty of James. The Aldaran agreed with Terrani: if they help to eliminate the Hastur and other Comyn anti-occupation of the planet, they will become the dominant family of Darkover. I have always been opposed to this. I think Terrani destroy us, if we fail to oppose their thirst for power. I never managed to make it clear to James that the power that they were promising would be fatuous and inconsistent. And with him, there are no half measures: either you're with him or against him. So I left. But I knew too. - He made a strange bitter laugh - Do you think these bandits were the only ones to show up and give me the security not to end up in the hands of Aldaran? I fell down, right? "

Although the story was concise, John had also perceived all that Sebastian had said on nostalgia and anger to try the most important person in his life.

"What will you do to me?" He asked again.

Sebastian turned:

"I don’t know. I didn’t say anything to Sherlock, because I want him to suffer. You know, he had never been particularly sympathetic, and I knew your death turned him into a ruthless and indifferent to everything and everybody. "

John felt a painful close to heart: since his return conscious, had never been able to go in Supramondo or to contact him telepathically to know to Sherlock that he was alive.

"I could sell you as a slave in the Dry Towns. No one would know anything about you. "

John tried to control the heartbeat, which accelerated significantly:

"Or, you could take me to Nevarsin and ask for a reward."

The two men stared at each other in the eye for long.

"Why should it?" Sebastian finally asked.

"Because you don’t want that Darkover fall into the hands of Terrani and nor I want it."

Moran narrowed his eyes:

"And are you so important in all of this?"

John weighed the words:

"Not I, but Sherlock yes. If, as you say, has become ruthless and indifferent to everything, he will never use his laran to help Comyn to maintain control of the planet. If, instead, I went back to Armida, I could get him to do the right thing. You left James because he wanted to hand over the planet to Terrani. Would you like your sacrifice has been in vain, to get what? Revenge? This will bring back James and the time you've not spent with him? You really feel so guilty for leaving him, to allow the destruction of Darkover, only to atone for you what you think it was your sin? "

Sebastian said nothing and left.

 

 

They spent two days without that Moran would show.

John could not wait any longer. The winter had begun and soon the streets were impassable.

One morning, after the woman who looked after him was gone, John got dressed and went out from the house.

There was no guard.

He slipped into the stables, paying attention to everything perceived to avoid being intercepted.

He came to the stables, saddled one of the horses, took him by the bridle and went out.

He paused at the door and focused on what he saw to try to figure out which side should go. If he were lost in the woods surrounding the refuge of bandits or had the wrong direction, he would surely die.

He was so focused, too late to perceive the arrival of the two men.

These immediately understood who he was and attacked him: John tried to resist, but he could nothing against the two men, shouting loudly to attract other companions dragged him to accommodation of Sebastian.

 

 

Moran, hearing all that noise, opened the door and there stood two of his men were holding John from his arms.

"He was trying to run away, boss." said one of the two.

Sebastian was furious:

"Bring him in." He hissed.

The two men dragged John inside the apartment of Moran and threw him to the ground.

"Go away and close the door." He ordered and the two men obeyed.

John scrambled to his feet:

"You'll have to tie me. - he said defiantly - Because I will try again. And if you make me bring in Arid Lands, I will try to flee to the slightest opportunity. Just because you have decided that you don’t care anything about the future of Darkover, it does not mean you should do it myself. "

Sebastian stood in front of him:

"What would you say?"

"You're a coward. - Calmly replied John - You ran away from James because you understand that his plan would have brought the planet to ruin, but you did nothing to stop him. Now that he's dead, you continue to do nothing for a cause you know is right. These are days that I'm here and you haven’t yet decided what to do with me. In fact, you don’t want to get back at Sherlock or me, because you know that we reacted to an attack of Moriarty and you know that he was in the wrong. Admit it, though, it would mean betraying even James and his memory and you can’t do it. So you wait. "

Sebastian snorted sarcastically:

"What should I do with you?"

"What would you do with me?" said John staring into his eyes.

Sebastian grabbed John by the neck with one hand, while with the other arm squeezed his life forcing him to approach him with the body.

He began to kiss him on the mouth so furious, biting his lips, putting his tongue in voracious exploration of the other, squeezing so hard to take away the breath almost.

John didn’t put up any resistance, even though every touch he felt a stab.

Let Sebastian passed from the mouth to the neck covering him with kisses and bites.

 

 

Sebastian, almost out of breath, stopped and leaned his forehead to that of John, panting.

He not long remained in that position.

Walked John away from him just enough to see how he had reduced: the lips were swollen, in some places broken and bleeding, while the neck showed signs that it would take days to go away.

It was the eyes, however, to hit him: there was no fear or panic, in those deep blue eyes, but only compassion.

Sebastian left him:

"If I wanted to go all the way, just let me do not oppose it?"

John stared at him quiet:

"Yes."

Moran screamed frustrated:

"Why yes? Do you feel obligated? "

John's voice was very sweet:

"Sebastian, I know what you're feeling. You feel lonely and desperate for the death of the only person you've ever really loved in your life. No matter how it is over, no matter what you thought James same mistakes, it does not matter that you've disowned him when he realized that not you shared his plans and his dreams. You loved him ... love him and seek comfort, revenge, human contact. I represent a bond with James, to you it is as if, through me, you could recover a part of him and make you feel close. "

With an expression of contempt Sebastian hissed:

"You let I do it to you to a form of godliness?"

"No, not out of pity. I would let you do it, once finished, you'd have paid your debt with James and finally would you go on with your life. "

Sebastian stared at him for a long time, then shook his head with a grin on his face:

"You're such a strange boy, little John. You should stop being so sincere. One day you may find yourself in a world of trouble, you know? "

"What good lie? You are a Comyn, you would understand that I'm the same deceiving. - John had an amused smile, tilting his head - And then, do you think that so far I have the past few trouble? "

The two men laughed.

Sebastian took a handkerchief, dipped it in the wine he had on the table and passed it on cuts that had made the lips of John:

"Quiet, they will be healed by the time we get to Nevarsin."

John stared at him in surprise:

"Nevarsin?"

Sebastian smiled:

"It's where you wanted to go?"

"Yes. - murmured John - What can I do for you in return for this? "

Sebastian raised his green eyes, sad and desperate, those in John’s blue.

John had always controlled his own laran through the matrix, which allowed him to filter even the feelings of others, managing to keep the right distance.

Now, however, no longer he had the matrix, then the anguish, the pain, the despair and loneliness of Sebastian came as a slap in the face, taking away the breath.

He had to bring relief to the wounded heart and mitigate that suffering, even if briefly.

The desire and need of love he felt come from Sebastian, he became his.

He smiled reassuringly at Sebastian and took his hand accompanying him to the bed, where he lay.

Sebastian asked no questions, for fear that John could say anything that would prevent him from going over. His need to have something that would revive, even for a few moments, his lost love, was greater than the knowledge that John was not James and never would be.

Practically tore the clothes leaving him naked and forcing him to roll over on his stomach.

He got rid of their clothes quickly and erection had already ruled.

Straddled over John, shaking his hips with his legs, penetrating him when he was not yet ready.

John stiffened, but he managed to stifle the moan that was about to come out from the mouth.

He felt the anguish of Sebastian, who was penetrating more and more quickly and deeply, moving inside him with sudden movements and fast.

John knew that Sebastian was not doing it on purpose, to hurt him.

He knew that, if he understood the pain he was causing, or if he had complained, Sebastian would have stopped, depressed and humiliated by what he was doing.

John said nothing.

Let Sebastian vent his pain and his remorse.

For John it was quick, intense and painful, as it had never been with Sherlock.

For Sebastian it was cathartic and left him breathless.

With his mind, he found himself in the stable of Neskaya, with James that had his hand between his legs and told him to prove his love by taking John first: this time Sherlock had not arrived to stop him and he had delighted his lover.

While he came inside John, he heard the laughter and the voice of James, which the sensual whisper in his ear:

"You are my one true love. You're my life. I love you, Sebastian. "

He pulled out John, he moved on the bed beside him.

Neither spoke.

 

 

John fell asleep immediately, exhausted by the day.

Since he had fallen into the waterfall, he had never been able to go in Supramondo, but that night he went very easily.

He looked for Sherlock immediately and could feel the presence, loud and clear.

John was leaded to Sherlock from despair and loneliness, so similar to those of Sebastian, who felt also come from the young Holmes.

The figure of Sherlock floated clear and shining bright in the darkness of Supramondo.

"Sherlock." he called.

The boy turned and looked at him for a long time.

John came up to him and stroked his face:

"It's okay Sherlock. - He muttered - I'm here. For you. "

Sherlock hugged him tightly, as if afraid he could vanish.

John felt the frustration of Sherlock for the fact that they were in an unreal place and could not cuddle the physical body, feeling the heat and the smell.

"Sherlock, it’s all right, it's all right." John told him.

Sherlock began to kiss him gently.

John opened completely to him.

 

 

Sebastian could not sleep and was leaning on one elbow, he turned to John, contemplating the body, scarred, still red, caused by the fall in the Reichenbach Falls. The most obvious, though, was the scar caused the terrana weapon, which was located on both the chest and on the back, indelible mark of the cowardice of the man who had used it.

Sebastian reflected on the fact that he had taken John with the violent despair that often used by James, who always enjoyed playing with him and with his conscience, which was trying to remove the limits.

And James had failed too often to let him do whatever he wanted.

Still he could not believe that he managed to say enough, when he realized that the plan of Aldaran would put the planet in the hands of Terrani, it would destroy.

Sebastian had escaped from the madness, but had done nothing to prevent James to complete his plan, because he knew that would not stop and that he would kill.

He did not want to be responsible for the death of the man he loved, even at the cost of the salvation of an entire planet.

James was always over the top, he was always at the extremes, was desperately exciting and overwhelming.

And now Sebastian had taken with the same enthusiasm the man who had killed his love.

It would be easy to end the life of John Watson, whoever he really was.

He was there, defenseless, in his hands.

He had told him that would take him to Nevarsin, but he was an outlaw and could even go back on his word without losing honor.

That he had not in a long time.

Sebastian stroked the back of John, passing a finger on the spine, as if he was considering where to press to break it.

John, however, had not rebelled at what Sebastian had done, he had left to do.

Moreover, he had encouraged him to take him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed.

Sebastian remembered when John had hit James, in the refectory of Neskaya, to prevent Sherlock to do it, which would have caused a feud between Alton and Aldaran, that nobody needed.

Then, he thought back to when he had been assaulted in the stable: John had not pleaded, but he was bravely demonstrated unconscious, promising to James that he would pay.

John was so different from James.

He had already asked what would happen to him if, instead of knowing James, had known a guy like John Watson.

Now he had him here, in his bed.

James was dead.

He had to move on.

He had to find a new future.

Was it still possible for him to love someone so normal?

He approached John and began to kiss his back, hoping to wake up and accept to make love with him.

John, his voice still sleepy, let out a little moan of pleasure.

Encouraged, Sebastian turned him around, so that he can see in his face, and positioned himself on top of him, putting himself between the legs of the other, who parted by sticking him, continuing to kiss and caress.

 

 

John became vaguely aware of what Sebastian was doing: he was in the arms of Sherlock, who was kissing him tenderly and fought to not wake up, to stay with the man he loved.

 

 

Sebastian did not realize the unconsciousness of John, because his body seemed to respond to his kisses and his caresses, then he took the lubricant, applied it calmly and penetrated him with a finger, moving with more delicacy than he had done before.

When he realized that John was not more tense, drew his finger and he thrust two, always moving softly, realizing that to proceed in this way, his excitement grew, as if it depended on that of the blond boy.

 

 

John and Sherlock felt each other as if they had been in contact physically.

Their astral bodies, floating in space, ethereal and shining like stars in a cloudless moons, they blended deeper and deeper, in an embrace that had nothing to gain, was only of spirit and soul, but by no means was less intense and overwhelming.

 

 

John let out a moan of pleasure and Sebastian thought he could finally have sex with him.

He pulled his fingers, his wrists pinned hands of John and entered him slowly, giving the body of time to adapt to his intrusion.

As he moved gently inside him, he felt the cock of John become hard against his stomach.

John replied to the pressures of Sebastian, moving his pelvis at the same rate.

Sebastian felt the body of John relaxed, warm and cozy, comfortable and inviting, then sped thrusts getting deeper and deeper, but always moving with gentleness and delicacy, for as long as possible to prolong that feeling of well-being and satisfaction he felt within himself and that was unknown to him.

When it came, it was with a cry of pleasure.

 

 

John could feel only Sherlock, was completely unaware of what Sebastian was doing to his physical body, reacted emotionally and physically to what was happening in Supramondo.

Sherlock and John reached orgasm together, moaning and calling each other.

 

 

Sebastian, before leaving the body of John, took the cock of the other with one hand and brought him.

John shouted the name of Sherlock and woke, became suddenly aware of having Sebastian above and within himself.

A look of panic crossed blue eyes of John when he met the gaze of injured Sebastian.

John thought, with a broken heart, to have imagined Sherlock and Supramondo, replacing the image of the man who truly loved that of Sebastian, while the latter took him.

 

 

Sebastian got up, got dressed and headed for the door. Shortly before leaving he said:

"Rest. The next few days will be a struggle. We are in winter and get to Nevarsin will require all your energy. "And he left.

 

 

John was left alone in the room, suddenly cold.

He took a blanket and he wrapped, putting himself in a fetal position.

He had betrayed Sherlock.

He had betrayed their love.

He missed Sherlock terribly.

He had to suffer a great deal, believing him dead.

He could not use his laran to communicate with him.

Yet, while making love with Sebastian, he was sure to have felt Sherlock within.


	15. True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John continues his journey to be reunited in Thendara with Sherlock.

The next morning, the sky was full of white clouds laden with snow.

The trip from the village of outlaws to Nevarsin would not last more than a day, a day and a half, if the weather had been nice.

If it had put to snow, it could take days to get to the tower.

They left at dawn, John, Sebastian and two trusted men of Moran.

John was no longer able to sleep again.

Sebastian did not speak with him, but only with his men.

An icy wind hit them just came out from the fence surrounding the village.

The forest was full of ghost trees, bare trunks and dark that seemed not to be able to support life.

The first winter snow had already fallen, so they had to be careful where the horses caught wind legs, to avoid getting broke them.

The three outlaws talked happily with each other, telling yarns and dirty stories, completely ignoring John.

Watson, meanwhile, was pleased with the peace, which allowed him to reflect on what had happened.

He could not understand what had motivated to make love with Sebastian, so if he could call the first report they had had.

The second ... the second was another matter entirely.

John felt, irrationally sure, but still deep, he was with Sherlock, not with Sebastian.

He regretted, however, have hurt Moran, calling the name of Sherlock.

He had read a frustrating disappointment in the eyes of Sebastian, which made him realize how he felt betrayed and hurt by the fact that he had thought of another while they made love.

He was neither the only nor the first that John had deceived.

He felt deeply the lack of Sherlock and he was eager to embrace him and kiss him and be with him, but he didn’t feel the same thing to his wife Mary, the woman who would make him father.

This made him uneasy.

He thought he was unfair and cruel to a woman who, after all, loved him.

John felt a deep affection and respect for Mary, but it was not love.

When he returned to Armida, he would have to face this problem, once and for all, and find a solution that is striking too the feelings of his wife.

 

 

To beat the storm that was lashing the upper part of the Hellers and they saw approaching them, they had to maintain a rhythm running very tight.

Fatigue began to take its toll and also the three outlaws had less desire to talk, so the afternoon passed in silence.

Before the sun felt, they took refuge in a cave, where they could spend the night away from the animals, who lived in the woods, and snow, which had begun to fall, light and sparse, the second half of the afternoon .

John was taking care of the horses, while the two men were preparing fire and some food hot.

Sebastian came to John and patted the horse that the other was currying.

"You are good with horses, little John. - he said in a warm voice - You always have been. Even when we were in Neskaya, I always recognized the horses were taken care of you because they were more calm and quiet, as if you passed security and love. "

John didn’t know what to say because the feelings that came from Sebastian were mixed.

Just then a shy, "Thank you", waiting to figure out what Moran wanted.

"If the snow does not make jokes, we will come closer to Nevarsin just before noon. - Sebastian went on - We'll let you on the edge of the forest. You will understand well that we can’t get close to the tower. However, you'll be safe. Once there, you can contact Sherlock and return to him. "

John sighed, knew he had to say something:

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

Sebastian looked at him curious:

"For what?"

"For last night ... when I called Sherlock ... I ..."

Sebastian smiled sad:

"Do not apologize. You just called the name of the person you love. I'm the one who should apologize for having taken without your permission. "

"It's not true! - John said in a cordial tone - Everything that happened last night I wanted it too. I know that if I had said no, you would have stopped. I ... I know that maybe I just ended up making things worse, but I wanted to help you, let you know that you can love again, even though James is dead. "

"Too bad that the person that I love has already given his heart to another. - Countered melancholy Sebastian - I want to know what you see in the broomstick with a heart of ice. "

John smiled amused:

"I could ask you what you found in James."

Sebastian laughed:

"You are right. - He turned serious - I just hope Sherlock makes you happy. Know that, if it is not so and you want to come back to me, I will be more than happy to welcome you among us. Even just as a friend. "

John held out his hand to shake Sebastian.

Moran took. His grip was warm, strong and safe.

He held the hand of John more time than necessary, but not other asked.

 

 

The next morning, a timid sun peeked through the snow clouds,

During the night, he had fallen a white blanket of about ten centimeters, that did not stop their journey.

As expected from Sebastian, just before noon, the plain was silhouetted profile of the imposing tower of Nevarsin.

John and Sebastian had nothing else to say, then dismounted and shook hands:

"Good luck, little John. Do not get into too much trouble. And be happy. "

"Thanks for everything, Sebastian. Don’t get caught. And don’t lock yourself to others. Someone out there is waiting for you, don’t wait too long. "

John mounted his horse, greeted the two men of Moran with a nod and headed for the tower.

Sebastian waited to leave until he saw John almost at the gates of the citadel, where he was safe.

Moran could return to the village, going on with his live.

 

 

At the door of the citadel, John removed his cap from his head.

The guard stood a young man with blond hair on which the timid rays of the sun were to shine a red halo; the deep blue eyes were bright and kind; groomed beard and mustache covered his chin and upper lip, preventing to define a precise age.

"Should I see the Guardian. - Said John - My name is ... "

He could not finish the sentence, because a familiar voice called to him:

"John! You have at last! "

John turned toward the voice and found himself in front of Beltran Felix Winston Hastur!

Watson looked at him surprised, feeling the relief and happiness of Beltran to see him.

"I've been waiting for so long. - Hastur said - I thought I was wrong. "

John dismounted. Beltran embraced him with such a rush, almost suffocated Watson, who stiffened.

Hastur let him go right away:

"So it's true! You no longer the matrix! "

"Moriarty has me torn. - said John – Does Sherlock know that I'm alive? "

Beltran waved him to follow him and ordered the guard to take care of the horse.

"We go to the Custodian of the Nevarsin."

They were silent, until they reached a study elegantly furnished, full of books.

They were joined by a middle-aged man, with gray hair, whose reflections denounced an ancient red. The physicist was still athletic and hazel eyes were tinged with specks of gold.

He smiled kindly to Beltran:

"Once again your laran didn’t fail! - he exclaimed happy - The boy has arrived. "

Beltran smiled:

"John Regis Watson Di Asturien allow me to present Rakhal Dannil Watson Di Asturien. Your uncle. "

John studied the man more carefully: it was the first time he met someone in the family's father. Not that he had met many relatives from his mother! Beltran just right.

Rakhal smiled happy and warm:

"I'm one of the older brothers of your father. - Said the man - You remind me so much Gabriel at your age. Both my father and Gareth, the oldest of us brothers, we would have liked your parents took refuge in Castel Hastur, after their escape. They would be protected by the family. Instead, they preferred to hide. "

"I told them not to stay in touch with anyone in the family." revealed Beltran.

Both Di Asturien turned to him, surprised:

"Why?" Asked John.

Beltran prevaricated:

"Before I answer, I need to clarify something. John, I know you're tired, but we could undergo an examination with arrays? After I will answer questions. "

John was puzzled, but wanted answers: since he was a child, Beltran had asked him to do things without any explanation, and now, finally, he could get some answers.

"Okay. - he replied - But remember you owe me an explanation. "

 

 

Within a few minutes, the three men were joined by two women: one was Haramis Lanart, the other was presented to John as Jaelle Syrtis.

The four leronis took place around John, as if they were the four corners of a square of which he was the center.

They drew their matrices and concentrated in them, joining their consciousnesses into one, which went gently into the mind of John.

It was not the first time that Watson was subjected to this test laran.

Since he woke up after the fall in the waterfall, John wondered how it was possible that he was still alive, since he had always thought that being separated from the matrix would lead to the death or destruction of the mind, while he was fine.

This time, however, the examination was giving him trouble, he was feeling like an invasion and, unconsciously, opposed it, rejecting the four minds of leronis away from himself.

John dropped to his knees and was rescued by Beltran, while Haramis would rush to the table to get something to eat very substantial.

John tried to dismiss Beltran because he was annoyed that he was so close and he was touching him.

"It's all right, John. - Hastur said in a calm voice – Don’t worry, everything is fine. "

Haramis reached them and she handed John a piece of cake:

"Eat it, you need it."

John took the cake and brought it to his mouth, but could not even get a piece off, because he was sick.

"You have to eat. - Haramis told him gently, but firmly - You need energy and sugar. "

John, with difficulty, managed to swallow a piece of cake, but not the rest.

Beltran and Rakhal helped him to his feet and took him to another room, where they laid him on a bed.

Haramis covered him, but John was already asleep.

 

 

The next morning, John woke up that day was already submitted.

He still felt groggy, but he had stood up because he was hungry.

When he walked into the other room, Beltran and Rakhal were waiting for him.

In a small table in the corner under a window of the study, it was set for a person and the smell of food coming from there, was very inviting.

"I imagine you're hungry. - smiled Rakhal - Go ahead and eat. "

John walked to the table and found the dishes: they were simple foods, but inviting, that reminded him of those who prepared his mother when he was living on the Hellers.

His parents and his home were not far away from there. He could finally see them again, after so many years.

"I'm sorry, but you can’t go there." Beltran said, his voice pained.

John raised a quizzical look at him: he was sure not to be spoken aloud.

Possible that his uncle was violating the rules of telepaths and read the mind without his consent?

"No, John. - Said Rakhal – You are that no longer have control of your laran and pour your thoughts. "

"Fantastic! - he exclaimed irritated - So I will not have a private thought. "

Beltran and Rakhal smiled at him.

"You will learn again to check your gift. - assured Beltran - We will go to Thendara. Haramis and I will teach you to manage your laran without the matrix. "

John stopped chewing bread still warm in his mouth:

"How can I still be alive without the matrix? And why go to Thendara? We can’t stay here and do the training? Or go Neskaya? Why can’t I go to my parents? Did Sherlock know that I’m alive and that I'm okay? "

Beltran sighed:

"I will be concise in the answers, because I want you to think carefully about what you will say. You're still alive because pure laran of Hastur protected you: I told you that you are a living matrix and you do not really need a crystal to manage your power. The matrix helped you to control laran, but, now that you have been separated, you will need to learn to manage without. It will be a bit more difficult, because being a living matrix makes you very sensitive to everything, but you are strong and be able to handle it. We go to Thendara because you are the heir of Regis Hastur and you start learning to govern Darkover and its people. This explains why we can’t stay here or go to Neskaya: Haramis and I will come with you to train you, but, at the same time, Regis and Caryl will teach you more for your new task. You will have much to do in Thendara, you don’t get bored. Your parents and Sherlock have to believe you died for your own safety. The Aldaran are preparing a coup, taking advantage of the fact that all believe that Regis has no heirs. The death of your uncle Danvar, the brother of your mother, left vacant the post of heir. No one knows you and no one must know until next council Comyn, when Regis will adopt you and you will appoint his heir. This is to keep you safe until then, to avoid attempting to kill you. "

John had stopped eating. All those information were making the heads turn.

"And if I do not? - Angrily he asked - Have you decided everything without asking me what I thought! "

Beltran stared sternly:

"We had no choice. It was ages since a true Hastur was born. When I realized that you had laran pure and I had visions of your future, I knew I had to make you to become a friend of Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton and I sent to Armida for this. I forced your parents to give you up, telling them that one day you would have ruled Darkover and you had to be prepared for this. For them it was difficult to give up on you, but they could not do anything for the good of the planet. You and Sherlock are the future, are the ones who will guide Darkover and his people to his fate, whatever it may be. I can’t approve what I did, but I had no choice. "

Silence fell in the room.

John stared at the two men with his head full of information he had just received.

He was the heir to the regency of Darkover.

He and Sherlock were meant to be together for the rest of their lives, for the good of the planet.

He had been and would be forever captive of his laran.

John knew that he could not that accept his destiny: he told Sebastian that he was a coward because he had not done anything to save his planet and it would be hypocritical if he pulled back, now it was up to him to sacrifice himself.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." He said Beltran.

John nodded his head.

 

 

It was a very snowy winter and the journey to Thendara was very tiring.

John, Beltran and Haramis were escorted by four men of the guard of Nevarsin picked by Rakhal, who had greeted his grandson holding him in a warm embrace.

In a rare sunny day, they passed close enough to Armida as to be able to admire the imposing structure standing out on the plain.

John stopped a bit to admire the forms and could not help but think of Sherlock, who was inside the thick walls of the castle.

He wondered how he was, if he still thought of him or if he went ahead with his live.

He missed a lot, he would have given anything to be able to plunge to Armida and let him know he was still alive, that he loved him and kiss him and make love with Sherlock.

None of this could come true.

John hoped that Sherlock had been able to move forward and find a way to be happy.

He turned his horse and followed the others.

 

 

After a few more days of arduous journey, they reached Thendara.

They took lodging at an inn on the edge of town where saluted the guards, which they no longer needed.

John could not visit the city, but remained locked in the room, with Haramis, all day.

Beltran returned late at night and went out immediately towards the Castle of Comyn.

Arrived at the foot of the west tower, made their way to the garden and from there to a cave.

After a circuitous route, they found themselves in front of a grating, beyond which an old man was waiting for them. The man, despite his age, was still impressive and looked at John gently.

He said nothing and they followed him silently up a spiral staircase leading to a large room, where another man was waiting for them, which was very similar to the one that had brought them there and Beltran.

Haramis left them alone to go to get something to eat.

Beltran made the introductions:

"John, this is your grandfather, Caryl Rakhal Winston Hastur and this is Regis Garris Winston Hastur, the Lord Hastur."

John stared at them coldly:

"Good evening." He said coldly.

Caryl looked uncomfortable, but Regis smiled:

"You have the right to be angry with us, John. For a long time you have been kept in the dark about who you were and what we expected from you. And now, it has fallen all over you, you could not oppose. Unfortunately, none of us have chosen our own destiny. This is to be a Hastur: we must always place the duty to our happiness. "

"That's what I did, Lord Hastur. - Said John - Not for you, not for me, but for Darkover. "

Regis smiled:

"I could not have asked for more. Now you have a long training period. Are you ready? "

"Yes, Lord Hastur. I'm ready. "

 

 

The following months passed slow and monotonous, with the same alternating: training laran by Beltran and Haramis, politics with Regis and weapons with Caryl.

John saw only these four people, could not leave the room he was staying to avoid the risk of encountering someone who could understand who he was.

Only a few times and always at night, he was accompanied on a tour, leaving the secret passage.

Moreover, the winter was hard and did not invite him to take long walks.

In the rare moments when he was alone, his thoughts ran to Sherlock.

John had learned that Mary had died giving birth to her son, and that Sherlock was to look after him.

Although he did not love Mary, he was very saddened by the death of his wife, because, in any case, he had a great affection for her.

He wondered when he would be able to know the child, but was glad it was Sherlock to take care of him and that his friend had someone to pour out his love.

Sometimes John found himself in Supramondo and had felt the presence of Sherlock, but he had watched from a distance.

On those rare occasions, he felt so much anger and so much pain, to take away his breath.

 

 

It had finally come spring.

During Comyn Council Regis would adopt John and would appoint his heir.

The night before the Council, John was out of the room, using the spiral staircase.

He arrived at the base, had begun to walk the garden.

The first flowers and green grass, peeping among the last remnants of snow.

The night was crisp, but serene.

In the sky they shone the four moons, although Mormallor was not yet complete.

It would be in two days, when he was appointed heir.

Suddenly he heard a hubbub coming from the courtyard of the castle.

Intrigued, he went to the tower, so that he can see without being seen.

To his surprise, there stood a detachment of men of Armida.

He recognized Lestrade and, not far from him, he saw Sherlock holding the hand of Irene.

His heart tightened. That gesture could only mean that Sherlock had adapted to life by her husband.

John stopped to observe: it seemed that Sherlock had lost weight, but perhaps it was just an effect of traveling cloak.

He was talking to Rafael and Mycroft, when he turned on his side, as if he had noticed.

John knew he should not be seen, then ran away from the base of the tower to return to his room.

He spent the night, unable to sleep: to know to be under one roof with Sherlock and could not go to him to hug him, kiss him and stroke him, was torture.

 

 

The next morning, the Council met.

John put a cloak with the hood up to cover his face and followed Regis, Caryl and Beltran in the stage of Hastur.

Just entered the stage, his eye was drawn to Sherlock, who was in the front.

He noticed immediately that Sherlock was staring at him and John wondered if he had recognized or if wondering who he was.

During the confrontation between Aldaran and Alton, John had turned off, the stage of Hastur, dampers laran to enable Sherlock to force Moriarty to confess.

When exposed them, felt a strong pride for him, but John soon realized that Holmes was about to use the Voice Command to force the conspirators to kill each other, so intervened dropped the cap from his head, so that Sherlock saw him, and sent him a telepathic message:

"Don’t do Sherlock. Now you can stop. It will be the Council to punish them. You do not have to stain your hands with their blood. You do not need. "

Sherlock had seen suddenly turning around to face him.

Their eyes had finally crossed, after a long time.

He had smiled to him.

Beltran had grabbed his nephew's arm, so John had covered his head and had followed his uncle in the apartments of Hastur.

Waiting for Sherlock.

Pending the fulfillment of his destiny.


	16. Gocce di Memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sherlock and John are found.

Today ...

 

 

Sherlock rushed off stage of Alton and went to great strides toward that of Hastur: he was sure to have really seen John.

Arrived, he opened the door, but the box was empty.

"Where are the Hastur?" he asked the guard peremptorily.

The man replied immediately:

"They went to the apartment of the regent."

"Which way is it?"

"In the east, Dom ..."

Sherlock did not hear anything, but he turned on himself and headed for the rooms that Hastur occupied inside the Palace of Comyn.

Mycroft and Rafael joined him, trying to block it:

"Sherlock, are you crazy? - Asked Mycroft - You can’t behave like this! There is a label to be respected, you can’t break into the housing of Hastur as if nothing had happened. "

Sherlock didn’t slow his pace and his brother moved with his arm:

"There was John in the stage of Hastur."

Mycroft grabbed him by the arm:

"For Aldones, Sherlock, stop! - He ordered furious – Don’t be absurd! John died a year ago. "

The lesser of Holmes stared at his older brother in the eye:

"You have always been here. - He said slowly - You had to know that John was alive and that he lived in this castle. Why do not you tell me? "

Mycroft held the gaze of his younger brother:

"You're wrong. I don’t know who you've seen, but John died. You saw him falling into the waterfall. "

"The body was never found. - Sherlock said - I've just seen. I also heard. He told me to stop, not to kill the Aldarans because they would be punished by the Council. "

The greater of Holmes snorted:

"No one can hear someone talking in the stage of Hastur in the Alton, because they are too far away. Dampers prevent the use of laran ... "

"You forget that the dampers were out." Sherlock pointed out, then broke free from the grip of his brother and began to head towards the apartments of Hastur.

Strangely, none of the guards did nothing to prevent the move.

At the door, he does not bother to knock, but threw it open.

In the large room that served as entrance and living room, there were Regis, Beltran and Caryl seated on chairs placed in front of the fireplace.

The brothers Hastur looked up to the entrance, but did not seem surprised by the eruption of Sherlock.

Right behind him, appeared Mycroft and Rafael breathless and humiliated by the behavior of the youngest of Holmes.

Regis smiled amused to newcomers:

"Luckily I have given orders to let you go, young man, or I would have had many guards to care for, today."

"Lord Hastur - Rafael started to say - I feel sorry for the behavior of my son and I apologize."

Regis raised a hand to stop him:

"You're too quiet, Lord Alton, everything is fine. I've been waiting for him. "

Mycroft and Rafael looked at him surprised. Sherlock had finished studying the layout of the room and was about to head to a door, when a door opened in front of him and came out a man with blond hair, a slight beard on his face, dressed elegantly and with a book in hand.

Sherlock's face lit up in a big smile and headed by the newcomer, taking his face with his hands and started to kiss him on the lips, with more and more passion.

John sank down the book and returned the kiss.

 

 

Mycroft and Rafael watched the scene not believe their eyes, while Regis and Caryl watched the two young men, who were found, with an amused smile on their lips.

Sherlock had moved his hands off the face of John, taking a neck and surrounding him with the other arm to secure it against his own body to feel its strength and sure of not being embracing a ghost or an illusion.

John finally managed to get away from Sherlock enough space to breath:

"You're choking!" Complained laughing.

Sherlock did not let him, but he studied his features and was lost in those blue eyes that were so lacking.

"It's really me. - John assured him - I'm sorry I made you believe I was dead, but we had to expose the plan of Aldaran and we did not know who to trust. I was sure, though, that you would have discovered the leaders of the plot to destroy the Comyn and bring the planet in the hands of Terrani. "

John gave him one of those special smiles, full of wonder, pleasure and pride that addressed only to him. Sherlock was finally able to speak:

"How did you save? How did you come to Thendara? "

Regis interjected:

"Please, guys, sit down. You too. - He added, calling Mycroft and Rafael to sit, while one of the guards closed the door - Let me introduce the heir of Hastur. "

The three Holmes sat down, exchanging looks aghast:

"The heir of Hastur?"

Caryl was no longer in the skin with pride:

"The appointment will be official tomorrow, but, since we are among friends, we can give you this anticipation. This young man you know as John Watson, is called, in fact, John Regis Watson Di Asturien and is the son of my daughter Liriel Deanna and her husband Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien. "

"But they are dead for years!" Exclaimed Mycroft.

Caryl blushed, while Regis smiled slyly:

"Actually, my brother had an argument with his daughter because she preferred to marry Gabriel instead Mikhail Aillard."

"Smart woman your mother. - Sherlock interjected turned to John - I don’t know your father, but I think he is definitely a better man than Dom Mikhail. Moreover, it does not take long to be, and only a fool would not know that it would be better to marry his daughter to a Treetop, rather than to him. "

Regis cleared his throat, while Caryl became even more red-faced:

"As I said, my niece and her husband disappeared and had two children. Harriet does the job of mechanic to the Tower of Tramontana, while John is here with us. My brother Beltran has always maintained contact with Liriel and Gabriel. When he realized that Sherlock and John had met in Supramondo, he has facilitated the arrival of my nephew in Castel Armida. Beltran wanted John was sent to Neskaya and knew he would follow Sherlock as squire. "

"Why should he go Neskaya in secret? - Said Rafael - If Beltran had revealed who the guy really was, John would be trained without any problems: he is a legitimate child, there was no need to remain hidden. "

"In fact there were several reasons. - Said Regis - First, Ranald Aldarans wanted at all costs to be appointed my heir and would eliminate anyone, as probably did with Danvar. Therefore, we had to be sure that John would become adult without anyone understand who he was. Another problem was also born with the gift of John. If he had a normal laran, he could have gone to Neskaya as Di Asturien and no one would have had suspicions about his real identity. The fact is that John has a laran which would immediately identified as Hastur, because Aldaran would try to kill him and the house Hastur would have definitely lost its rightful heir. "

Sherlock stared at him a searching look on John, who blushed:

"You have the pure power of Hastur! - He stated with certainty – You are a living matrix "

"It is not possible! - Mycroft exclaimed surprised - For centuries, children are not born from pure laran. "

"Actually, - smiled Regis - for all I know, Sherlock also has a pure laran."

 

 

Sherlock was surprised and did not want interruptions, so contacted John telepathically:

"You knew. - He ascertained - You've always known. How did you know my power has no effect on you. "

"Yes, I knew." confirmed John.

"I do not understand. - Continued Sherlock - The one time I thought that you had betrayed me, I used my power to force you to come to bed with me and you do not you rebelled. Why? "

"I could make you understand to be immune to your power. I did not know who I was, but you'd understand immediately. Beltran made me swear that no one would know what I was powerful, even you.I'm so sorry to have you been hiding this thing, Sherlock, but I could not do otherwise. "

"That's what was revealed the secret that kept perceiving in you! - Sherlock said - And I thought that you don’t really loved me. "

"Do you really think that I don’t love you?" Asked John saddened.

Sherlock jumped up and away from John, who looked pained:

"You're so angry with me for this lie? I could not miss my word. "

Sherlock shook his head, smiling:

"No, I'm not angry. But I've always heard that a Hastur with pure laran is particularly sensitive to everything and that for him every touch is like receiving a stab wound. I was so close to you, I ... "

John smiled, interrupting:

"In fact, now that I no longer have the matrix to mediate between me and the rest of the world, I do not like to be touched by anyone, but you're not sure anyone. Go back and sit down. "

Sherlock sat back down next to John and kissed him on the lips, tenderly:

"I never understood anything about feelings, you know."

 

 

This time it was in four to clear their throat. Sherlock was separated from the lips of John with a grunt of disappointment, while the other had become even more red.

"And now, my son, I have to ask you something."

"My name is Sherlock." the young Holmes interrupted him.

Mycroft, exasperated, the trimming an elbow in the ribs and Sherlock hastened to add: "Lord Hastur."

with a rather annoyed tone.

John chuckled and Sherlock glared at him.

Rafael looked up at the ceiling:

"Again I ask pardon for my son, Lord Hastur. I guarantee that I have raised both equally, but one of my sons never wanted to understand the importance of the label. "

"Stupid rules, useless and false." mumbled Sherlock.

Regis smiled melancholy:

"Do not worry, Lord Alton, someone loves your son for this. Also, you can’t remember, but your father was like him. - Regis paused a moment - I said ... Sherlock ... as a younger son of Alton you would have the command of the City Guard of Thendara, but it is a job you have always refused, to date, telling disinterested. I was wondering ... "

"I accept." Sherlock interrupted him quickly.

Feeling desperate sighs of his father and brother, Sherlock snorted:

"Lord Hastur, it will be a great honor for me to take command of the City Guard of Thendara to protect the body of the heir to the regency."

John laughed, while Rafael and Mycroft were hiding their face with their hands.

Regis and Cayril, however, made a slightly amused smile, but their eyes sparkled, as if they were holding back from bursting out laughing.

The only one who remained serious was Beltran.

"What did I say wrong!" Sherlock snapped angrily.

"Absolutely nothing. - Regis laughed - Well. I think our two boys have a lot to say, so I would propose to dismiss them, while we adults we organize tomorrow. "

This time Sherlock waited for a nod from his father, to stand up and take the hand of John.

 

 

John guided him to the room of Regis.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked puzzled.

"In my room." John replied.

Entered the private room of Regis, headed leaved wood. John pushed a mechanism and the door opened to reveal a spiral staircase. Climbed the steps, they found themselves in another room, spacious and bright, beautifully furnished.

A huge bed was proudly displayed in front of the entrance to the staircase. On the right of the bed, there was a fireplace with a warm crackling fire and a couple of chairs in front. On the left of the bed, a huge window showed the landscape around the city. On the wall opposite the bed there was a wardrobe and a library.

"Why does Hastur have a secret room in the castle?"

John smiled:

"It is not a prison, if that's what you think. It serves to accommodate people they want to keep secret the presence: lovers, spies, allies. "

"How long you been here?"

"Just over a month after the fall in the Reichenbach waterfall. I have been training to control my laran and to perform my new role. "

"I was wondering ..." Sherlock began.

John turned to him, curious:

"What?"

A mischievous smile pursed lips Sherlock:

"Until a year ago I fucked my squire, now I can make love to my king?"

John laughed and his eyes lit up. Sherlock stared greedy: since he had missed those eyes so blue and deep, he could gently drown.

"I don’t believe that to be the case that you do the indecent proposals to the king. - John said, trying to stop laughing - But you could try with the future heir to the regency. - he became serious - I was told that you missed a lot. "

Sherlock raised his hand and gently stroked his face, as if afraid that he could still vanish or hurt him. John approached his lips to those of Sherlock, without touching:

"I think you can do better. - He whispered - I didn’t become more fragile than before. "

Sherlock didn’t need to repeat: grabbed John’s face with both hands and kissed his lips before timidly then with strength, coming into the other's mouth with his tongue and exploring every angle to make sure it was really him.

John kissed and let Sherlock would explore his body with his hands, the caress to assess the completeness and concreteness.

When he was satisfied, Sherlock broke away from the lips of John, leaning his face to that of the other, hugging him possessive.

They were both panting.

"I will not be on. - murmured John - I'll never leave you again. "

Sherlock smiled. Without saying a word and looking into his eyes, slowly he undressed before John, then himself. He began, then, to kiss and caress him, pushing more and more towards the bed.

 

 

When they are dropped above, they were so excited that they immediately started to rub their erections against each other as they continued caressing and kissing.

It did not take long before both cum.

Sherlock leaned over the body of John, trying not to lose contact with his warm skin.

He looked at him a moment in his eyes, then began to kiss him from the neck down more and more to the groin, using his hands, mouth and tongue to explore every centimeter of the skin of John, shivering under the gentle touch and safe.

Came to the cock, Sherlock took it into his mouth, licking and sucking to excite as much as possible.

John uttered groans of pleasure, opening his legs and putting his hands through his curls blacks the other.

Sherlock removed John’s cock from his mouth and lay down on his stomach next to him. John smiled, seeing the eyes of Sherlock mischievous glint:

"I want you to take me." Sherlock whispered in his ear to John.

John winced, visibly surprised. Throughout their relationship in Castel Armida, Sherlock had always penetrated John:

"Why? - John asked confused - I don’t mind if you take me. "

Sherlock smiled, brushing his lips with a kiss:

"I hope so. I love to get into you, because it makes me feel like we were all one. "

"I also have this feeling. Feel you inside me is as welcome and merge our souls, in addition to our bodies. "John said with a sweet tone.

"I want to feel you inside me. - Sherlock insisted - I need to feel you inside me. I missed you so much, John. I felt empty and alone, as never before. I need you to come into me and fill the space you have left. "

John stroked his cheek with a finger:

"I'm sorry you have suffered so much. - He whispered sad - I wanted to avoid it to happen, but I could not do anything. You get it, right? "

"Yes, I understand." Sherlock replied reassuringly.

"You know you're amazing and I love you with all my being?" John could not ward off the gloom.

"I know. - Sherlock didn’t understand sadness of John and added jokingly - But do not get used too much to take: remember that you are mine and that I love be what you have and not be owned. "

John closed his eyes mischievous:

"Look, I'll let you just believe you're the one who commands, while, in reality, all power has always been in my hands."

Sherlock sneered:

"A real Hastur. - He tilted his head - So? Let me see what you're worth? "

John became serious again and looked into his eyes:

"Sherlock, really, do not want to hurt you."

"You mean that I'm hurting you when I penetrate?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

John sighed:

"Of course not! Do not pretend not to understand. "

"I did a lot of work for prepared. Do not waste it. "

John stared at him for a few seconds. Seeing him resolute, he moved over his body, starting to kiss his back from top to bottom.

At the bottom he penetrated him, gently and slowly, listening to every sound and every reaction by checking carefully, ready to stop at the first sign of discomfort lover.

The groans of Sherlock, however, made him understand that it was going to be okay.

Fully he opened his laran to the perception of himself and the emotions of Sherlock.

Their souls and their bodies were fused increasingly, As John entered deeper and faster in Sherlock.

Determined not to be just him to enjoy that moment, he took the Sherlock’s cock with one hand and Itailor the pace of his thrusts into his lover with the movement of the hand.

They came together in an orgasm of body and soul, complete and united as they had never been.

 

 

John slipped out from Sherlock and lay down beside him, panting and sweating.

"Are you okay?" He asked to be sure that his senses were deceiving him.

Sherlock clung to the body of John with his arms and legs:

"Never better. - he said, nuzzling the neck of John - Did you exercise in this year that you've been away from me? Why, you know, I’m jealous and do not agree to share you with anyone. "

John became suddenly serious:

"Sherlock, do you remember Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais?"

Sherlock grimaced in disgust:

"Of course! The boyfriend of James Moriarty. I heard that he joined with a group of bandits who have their refuge on the Hellers. Sooner or later I'll find him and will make him go the way he deserves. "

John stopped him from kissing him, putting a finger to his lips:

"Or we could leave him alone." He said in a firm tone.

Sherlock stopped, sat on the bed, eyes ice color reduced to a slot:

"Why should we be so nice to him?"

John sat down in front:

"He saved my life. - Answered - He and his men pulled me out of the river, cured me and took me to Nevarsin, where Beltran was waiting to take me to Thendara. "

Sherlock felt that there was more:

"And?"

"We spent a night together."

Sherlock stared at him for some time. John waited for his reaction.

"Did he rape you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No. I wanted it. It was my way of saying thanks. "

Sherlock flew out of bed furious:

"And you had no other way than to make love with him?"

"James is dead because of me. - Said John - Sebastian saved me from certain death and I just wanted to give him a night, to let him know that he can still find someone to share his life. "

"You gave yourself to him! - shouted Sherlock - For a man who would not hesitate to rape you to make happy his lover! "

John shook his head:

"Sebastian is no longer that guy. He is a man who knows what is wrong and what is right. He’s building a life and he needed to make a clean break from his past. "

"Fucking you?" Growled Sherlock.

John looked wounded, but did not reply.

Sherlock went to the window: Thendara lay at his feet, but it was night and he could only see the lights on in the houses. He regained control of his breathing and heartbeat.

The idea of John making love with Sebastian Moran made him mad.

How could he?

He, who thought he was dead and that he would be more than justified, had not granted any sexual distraction.

John, however, had given, of his will, to a bandit sought.

John said:

"I know that there is no justification for what I did, but I felt compelled to help. He reminded me so much you ... "

Sherlock turned furious:

"Don’t insult me by comparing me to him!"

"I didn’t do anything but think of you all the time, hoping someone to comfort you."

"I will not have betrayed you." Sherlock hissed.

John had wanted to confess to Sherlock what had been with Sebastian, not wanting among them there were secrets, since the night that they were passing along was not just meet, but it was the beginning of a new life that would shared by all and for all, forever.

But he was frightened by the fact that Sherlock could not understand that he had only wanted to help Sebastian to get on with his life, do not start a relationship with him, he had given him something that would allow him to erase the ghosts of the past, by making peace with himself .

Now, however, the anger of Sherlock made him fear that he might lose him.

John stared dejectedly:

"That night I dreamed of being in Supramondo and to make love with you. - he continued to tell - I had not realized that it was with Sebastian that ... "

Sherlock rushed with two jumps on the bed and grabbed John by the shoulders:

"What did you say?"

John looked at him strangely:

"What?"

"You said you've been dreaming in Supramondo. When. "

John thought for a moment:

"It was the night before traveling to Nevarsin, early winter."

Sherlock smiled:

"Me too I dreamed one night. We were in Supramondo. It was the only time I saw you, in all these months. The dream was so vivid that I came, screaming your name. "

They looked long into their eyes.

Sherlock touched the lips of John:

"Don’t you understand? We can’t have had the same dream, then it was not. I too have had your own experience, so we have to be met in Supramondo and we made love. Only I thought you were dead and that you were doing the love with Sebastian. Instead we were, and only just us. "

John felt relieved.

"With Sebastian has never been love, Sherlock. As it was with Mary. "

Sherlock slowly nodded his head:

"And with Irene. I understand. - Muttered - it is the idea of you with one that makes me crazy. "

"I'm sorry." John whispered, lowering his eyes.

Sherlock put his finger to his lips:

"What this man has done to your body at that time it has nothing to do with us. Sebastian Moran has never existed nor exists. - he said resolutely - All right? "

John clearly felt that Sherlock was controlling fatigue anger, disappointment and jealousy. He knew they would face that topic again, but he thought that, for that night, they had already made quite distracting and just wanted to make it clear to what Sherlock loved him:

"No one is more important than you are to me. - He said - I hope you know that. "

Sherlock smiled:

"I'll see that you can’t forget it."

He stood silently staring John, then cocked his head to one side:

"I have to be aware of other lovers?" He asked jokingly.

John looked offended:

"Absolutely no! For whom do you take me? "

Sherlock stared at him maliciously, trying to catch the atmosphere that was between them at the start of the evening:

"Do you know what time you need to forgive, right?"

Sherlock slowly began to kiss on John’s lips, down his chin and neck, moving below the ears, and then up towards the chin and lips, pushing the body of John to lie down on the bed and putting on him:

"There's one thing you should do for me."

Sherlock moved his lips on the neck of John, leaning delicate kisses.

John shivered with pleasure and closed his eyes, unable to keep from emitting small groans:

"Wha ... what?" He managed to say between a groan and the other.

Sherlock abruptly stopped kissing him and sat down, while remaining above the body of John, who opened his eyes, puffing unhappy for the interruption.

Sherlock was staring at him seriously in the eye:

"Facial Hair must disappear. I feel uncomfortable when I kiss you. "

John smiled:

"Your wish is my command. I have to do it now or I can put off until tomorrow and you start again to do what you were doing before? "

Sherlock seemed to consider the question. A corner of his lips lifted:

"I guess I can wait until tomorrow."

He began to kiss John on the neck, chest and moving down the chest, as if to mark the lover's body with his kisses, to regain sole possession.

"Are you tired? "Sherlock asked between a kiss and another.

"Of you? Never. "Said John, looking intently, with love.

Sherlock raised his lips in a satisfied grin:

"Well. Because you'll need all night, to be forgiven. And I'm pretty sure it will not be enough. I think that will be necessary every next moment of your life. "

John smiled:

"I can’t wait to start."

The rest of the night saw them seek, meet and love each other.


	17. Where My Heart Will Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was appointed heir to Hastur, but black clouds on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, the edit is edited by K8ec.  
> I thank her very much, because you can read my story much better.  
> She did a fantastic job.

The following morning once he had woken, John got out of bed, careful not to wake Sherlock. He shaved his face taking the time to ensure it was perfectly smooth before returning.

Once beneath the covers, he began to softly kiss and caress the soft white expanse of Sherlock’s back.

After a while when Sherlock gave no response, John gave up with a disappointed sigh, deciding to just wait for the other to be in a receptive mood.

He was just lying back, when without warning Sherlock rolled over John, grabbing his wrists and locking them beside his golden head.

"I thought you were pretending," John laughed breathlessly.

Sherlock didn’t answer, simply beginning to kiss his partner thoroughly, thrusting his tongue forcefully into John’s mouth.

He did not stay there long before running his chin down John’s neck, nuzzling as he went before focusing on a particularly sensitive area of skin which caused John to squirm deliciously. Still kissing him, he began moving his pelvis rhythmically until John joined him.

When they came together, Sherlock leaned over to kiss John, "I could get used to waking this way," he whispered.

John laughed, "Me too."

Sherlock raised himself up on his elbows, to better see his partner. "Now this is definitely better!"

John smiled. "Well, your wish is my command, right?"

Sherlock leaned down to kiss him again, but John drew back. "We must get ready. Today will be a very busy day."

Sherlock sighed tragically; "Always duty before everything else!"

"If you get ready now, tonight I'll do whatever you want," John coaxed mischievously.

Sherlock sat up in bed and stared avidly at him. "Be careful what you promise, John, I do not forget a thing to do with you!"

John just smiled back and Sherlock was lost, staring into the shining, bright blue eyes of the only person to truly know and love him.

\-------------------------

While they had been asleep, someone had brought in clothes for them to wear for the ceremony.

John’s jacket was in the gray and green colours of the Di Asturien, while Sherlock’s coat was in the red and black of Alton.

They made their way through the Hastur’s chambers, entering the living room to find Regis, Caryl and Beltran in the company of six other people.

John stopped abruptly, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Not understanding what was going on, Sherlock’s eyes kept switching between John and the others in the room, before turning to look searchingly at the newcomers.

Sherlock immediately recognized Harriet Di Asturien to be John’s sister, which explained why she had been so hostile towards him at Neskaya Tower.

Next to Harriet stood a strikingly beautiful middle-aged woman with a regal bearing. She had the same eyes as John, while the man next to her had the same facial features and hair color of the younger Watson. The other three men in the room also bore a slight resemblance to him.

This was obviously the family John had been torn from when he had been taken to Castel Armida.

Sherlock quietly stepped to the side, not wanting to intrude on their reunion.

It had been so many years since the whole family had been together that the tension in the room was palpable.

John managed to mumble a shy "Mother ... Father ...", accompanied by an elegant bow.

He could clearly see Liriel struggling to hold back tears.

Harriet went to her younger brother, embraced him warmly and whispered, "What are you doing, stupid? They thought you had died and yet you greet them as if you don’t know who they are? Do you have any idea how much it cost them to not rush to Armida to take you back? Beltran has struggled just to keep them from following you. It was only when he made it clear to them this was the best thing for you that they remained where they were!"

Harriet broke off the hug and putting her hand on John’s back, gently but firmly, pushed him towards his parents.

Regis was the first to speak.

"Today is a special day, John, because today you will become my son and heir. But I want you to be sure of what it is you are doing. You will be a new Comyn, different from the rest of us. You were not brought up in the comfort of the houses of the main families. But it will be you who will reunite the two halves of Darkover; that of the Comyn and of the common people. I am certain you will be a great caretaker, and you will have someone beside you to help you in the difficult times that lie ahead.”

He paused before continuing, gesturing towards the others in the room.

“These are your real parents. Not only did they create you, they have loved, protected, educated and cherished you for all of your life. They suffered when you were taken away from them, but accepted it because it was what had to be done to prepare for this day. I don’t want you to imagine for one moment that your parents are disinterested to you, it would not be fair to them. I had asked Rakhal to bring them here, but Beltran insisted on escorting them. They arrived last night. We let you boys sleep, given how busy today will be, but it was only right that you met with them before officially agreeing to become the Hastur heir."

Without a word, John threw himself into his parents’ arms, hugging them both tightly to him. “I have missed you so much!”

They stayed that way for a long time. It could never recover the lost years, but it linked them together in a bond that nothing and no one would ever break.

When they parted, John said, his voice trembling slightly: "Mother, Father, I never thought that you didn’t love me. I've always known that you did. I was just astonished and overjoyed to see you here. I hope you understand why I have agreed to become the son of the Lord Hastur. If you think it is wrong, just tell me and I will refuse to change my name."

Liriel took his hands in hers: "We are Hastur,” she said, smiling. “Our duty to the people of Darkover is to ensure an heir who can properly govern Darkover and protect its people. We have raised you with all our love and we never wanted to be separated from you. We are so proud of the man you've become. It is only right that Hastur have an heir, and no one will be better suited to that position than you. You will be as a son for Regis, but we will never stop being your parents!"

"You will change your name, today,” added Gabriel, “You will call another man than me ‘father’. But this does not stop me from being your father too. And Regis knows this. You may be right to become the heir of Hastur, John, but nothing will change what we feel and what we are for each other."

John embraced his parents, deeply moved.

Rakhal grinned at him. "John, before you give up to your surname, let me introduce you to the rest of the family Di Asturien!” Pointing to the other two men he said, “This is Danilo Kyril Watson Di Asturien, your Grandfather, and Gareth Felix Watson Di Asturien, your father’s older brother and heir of the family Di Asturien."

Both his Grandfather and Uncle were watching John with pride.

"As we have not had the chance to get to know each other before,” Danilo Di Asturien acknowledged, “know that we would have wanted you to grow up with us in Castel Hastur. Fate chose another way, but even once Regis adopts you and you become the heir to Hastur, you will always remain a part of our family."

John smiled at his grandfather and shook his hand: "I am happy to meet you both, Lord Di Asturien, and I am honored to be part of your family."

"Grandfather," corrected Danilo.

"Grandfather," agreed John.

"Before this, you didn’t have to bother with any family at all, and now you have so many relatives you will probably end up doing whatever it takes to get rid of us!" Regis quipped as everyone laughed.

\-------------------------

Sherlock was standing on the sidelines, feeling almost like an intruder at the family reunion.

Seeing John surrounded by his relatives saddened Sherlock, because he appeared to love being surrounded by the warmth of his family, yet he had been denied that warmth for so long through an act of arrogant selfishness.

John turned to him smiling, motioning him to approach, which Sherlock reluctantly did.

"Let me introduce Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, the man I love." John said warmly.

"Oh," Liriel said simply, eyeing Holmes critically.

Sherlock looked from Liriel to John, puzzled; "Is it a hallmark of your family to reply to a comment with just ‘Oh’?"

Watson knew perfectly well that Sherlock was referring to the first time he had told John he loved him and John had reacted to that confession with a simple "Oh."

John looked at him in a very serious manner. "So because you are so wonderful, no-one can say ‘Oh’ to signify their recognition of your extraordinary uniqueness."

Sherlock's eyes became slits of indistinct color: "You do know I love everything about you, right?" he asked with a sweet tone.

John, slightly uncertain, replied, "I certainly hope so."

The smile on Sherlock’s lips was very mischievous; "But your sarcasm is the thing that I love least about you."

The rest of the sentence was only for two of them: "And I think tonight you'll have to forgive me. I have something particular in mind. Do not try to steal it. "

John grinned: "I would never do that!"

Turning back to his family he continued; "Sherlock has an unusual sense of humor and I love him even more for that."

Regis moved over to the group. “I hate to break things up, but it really is time to head over to the Council Chambers."

\-------------------------

They moved as one to the Comyn Council room, a unified family.

Sherlock had started next to John, who took his little finger with his own, to make him understand how important it was for him to know he was close.

The Council chamber was fuller than it had been in years. Only the Aldaran stage was empty. After the happenings of the day before, the head of the family had decided that it was wiser not to show up.

In the center of the large room was a loft.

Sherlock moved to the Alton stage with his parents and brother, while John sat on that of the Di Asturien with his parents, sister, grandfather and uncles.

Every so often the youngest Holmes glanced at John and saw him smiling and talking with his parents..

Sherlock was happy to see John so cheerful and serene. Sharing his happiness made him feel satisfied, at peace with the world and finally happy with his life.

Even John would every so often turn to the Alton stage, looking for Sherlock. When their eyes met, it was as if time, space and the rest of the world did not exist.

Eventually the buzz subsided when Regis, Caryl and Beltran made their way onto the Hastur stage. Beltran also paused to observe John with his family, but his eyes were sad, almost pained.

Sherlock noticed and wondered what worried the Guardian of Neskaya.

Regis, meanwhile, had started the meeting and called the Terran delegate Sheldon to face the charges that the family Aldaran had illegally commenced negotiations with the Terrani.

It was a surprise to all that instead of Sheldon, a fairly young, dark haired man stepped forward.

"Members of the Comyn, Good Morning,” he began. “My name is Phillip Anderson and I am the new Delegate from Earth."

A flash of anger crossed Regis’ face. "What has happened to Delegate Sheldon?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Anderson made a contrite expression.

"Lord Hastur, we have found that the ex-delegate Sheldon, in contradiction to his orders from Earth, had conspired against the free government of Darkover. As such, he was stripped of his position and sent back to our planet to answer for his crimes."

A loud murmur of dissent was raised by the Assembly, but a gesture from Regis brought silence.

"Why were we not informed? We have the right to judge the actions of Sheldon for ourselves!"

Anderson smiled, "In reality, it is not so, Lord Hastur. As a citizen of Earth, Sheldon must be judged by our laws, not yours."

The expression of Regis became stern and with a cold voice he continued, "Before he was extradited to Earth, you should have allowed us to question him. How can we know who else was involved in this plot?"

Anderson said quietly: "I assure you, Lord Hastur, all the conspirators have paid for their crimes."

From the stages rose another chorus of protests which Regis calmly silenced. "If that is the case, you may leave, Officer Anderson. I will see you tomorrow in my office. Do not forget!"

A guard approached Anderson and escorted him to the exit of the building.

Regis ignored the Terran, addressing the Comyn.

"Comyn Darkover, there is a change to the Agenda for this meeting. We will now proceed with the appointment of the Commander of the Thendara City Watch and the proclamation of the Heir to Hastur."

Regis stepped into the center of the room and stood in the middle of the loft. 

Projecting his voice he announced: "I Regis Garris Winston Hastur, Regent to the Throne of Darkover, call on Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton."

In the silence of the room, a voice rose from the stage of Alton: "I am here, Lord Hastur."

"Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, do you agree to take command of the City Guard of Thendara?"

Sherlock stood, clearly perceiving that his father and brother were holding their breath, fearful that he might say or do something to embarrass them. He felt John’s gaze upon him and smiled.

"I accept the commission, Lord Hastur, and I swear to devote my life to the protection of the Comyn and the people of Darkover."

With a nod from Regis, Sherlock approached the loft and Hastur placed in his hands, the sword of office, symbol of his new position. He then stepped to the side of the loft.

Regis then began to speak: "Noble Comyn, you all know that I have been denied the gift of a child and that Danvar, the son of my brother Caryl, died tragically young. It may have appeared as if the family had no other Hastur heirs, but that is not the case. My niece, Liriel Deanna Winston Hastur, daughter of my brother Caryl, married Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien. They have a daughter and a son. Today I, Regis Garris Winston Hastur, ask John Regis Watson Di Asturien to assume the position of my son and heir."

John stood up and said, in a firm voice:

"I, John Regis Watson Di Asturien, agree to give up my name and my Watson Di Asturien heritage to become the son of Regis Garris Winston Hastur."

That said, he stepped down from the Di Asturien stage and walked over to the dais, followed by his father Gabriel.

Regis nodded to Sherlock who stepped in front of John and began to unbutton his Di Asturien jacket.

Sherlock appeared serious and solemn, but John noticed the slight mischievous slant to his lips:

"In your opinion, what would happen if I started to kiss you on the neck?"

Panic flashed briefly in John’s eyes as he realized that Sherlock was taking way too much time to loosen a few simple buttons.

He looked into Sherlock’s cool blue-grey eyes and smiled, knowing that he would never do anything to ruin a moment so important to him. He was just having fun at the expense of his father and brother. In fact, at this exact moment a thought from Mycroft (who was holding firmly to the arms of his chair) made its way into both their minds:

"Sherlock, if you do something stupid, I will personally come down there and remove your skin, centimeter by centimeter!"

"I'd say you've got your response." John quipped to his friend.

Sherlock snorted mentally in the direction of his brother, "The usual exaggerated bigotry."

With the buttons unfastened, Sherlock removed John’s jacket and handed it to Gabriel who was waiting patiently beside his son. Then, taking from Regis a jacket in the blue and silver colors of the Hastur, Sherlock turned back to John, carefully helping him on with the jacket and fastening the buttons.

"I’d much prefer you in a permanent state of undress," he sighed tragically.

Demonstrating remarkable self-control, John was able to remain suitably impassive, as befitted the solemnity of the ceremony.

Sherlock returned to Regis’ side as the Regent declaimed loudly: "Comyn Lords of Darkover, may I present John Regis Winston Hastur, Heir to Hastur."

The Comyn rose to their feet and began to applaud to signal their acceptance of the new Heir.

\-------------------------

After the ceremony in the Council chambers, the Hastur, escorted by the rest of Comyn, headed to the balcony facing the town's main square.

A large crowd had gathered, curious to know what had happened during the Council’s sitting.

In a loud voice, Sherlock exclaimed:

"People of Darkover, I, Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, Commander of the City Watch of Thendara, present to you the Heir to the Regency of the Throne of Darkover - John Regis Winston Hastur."

John stepped forward as the crowd cried out as one, "Hastur! Hastur! Hastur! Hastur! "

\-------------------------

Blended amidst the cheering crowd were Terrans, who were curious about the outcome of the Comyn Council session.

Charles Augustus Magnussen, a tall, thin middle aged man with grey hair brushed straight back from his face, watched the scene on the balcony with a total lack of interest.

"I do not understand why we are still here," he stated in a bored voice.

Phillip Anderson replied, annoyed: "You are studying telepaths. You see here before you all those you want to study. And while we are here, can you please tell me exactly I am to do now that Sheldon’s plan to put House Aldaran in charge of the planet has failed?"

Before his companion could reply, the girl next to Anderson exclaimed in a low voice: "For Aldones! It can’t be possible!"

The two men turned toward her, intrigued.

"What’s the matter, Sara?" Anderson asked.

Sara was a lean woman of about twenty-five with the sweet features. Her hair was in a ponytail that covered her neck, like a real Darkovan woman.

"I know that man and he should be dead."

"To which of the two are you referring?" asked Magnussen.

"John Regis Winston Hastur. He crashed into the Reichenbach Falls along with James Moriarty. "

"Are you sure?" asked Anderson.

"Of course I'm sure! I was there and I rescued your sniper after the ambush on the Alton failed. That blond man felt the presence of your army and saved Holmes’ life. Then James snatched his matrix and they fell into the waterfall. He can’t still be alive. Unless ... "

Sara was staring at John with almost reverence, and the look was not lost on Magnussen.

"What is so special about the new heir?"

"If he is the heir of Hastur and no longer has a matrix, that means he is endowed with the pure power of the Hastur!"

Suddenly, Magnussen became interested. "You mean the man is a living matrix?"

"Yes," said Sara.

Magnussen's lips curled into a sly smile of satisfaction.

"You were right, Anderson. We were right to come here. We need to make sure it is true that this John Hastur is a living matrix. Why, if it is so, I want him. "

\-------------------------

While the people of Darkover hailed him, John withdrew unnerved, clenching his fists.

"What am I doing? These people have confidence in me. They believe in me and I don’t measure up! "

Sherlock slipped his long fingers into John’s closed fist.

"You are not alone, my Love. As Regis noted, not for centuries have a Hastur and an Alton been born with pure power. Now there are two of us. We are not alone. We are together- a single soul! "

John turned to Sherlock: "The soul of Darkover," he said.

"I will never leave you, I will always be by your side, ready to defend and to learn.” 

Sherlock continued. “You are a just and honest man John. A man with a big heart and immense courage. Whatever situation you are placed in, you always know what to say and what to do. You will be a great ruler."

With no more fear or doubt, holding the hand of Sherlock, John reached out and received the peoples acclaim with a smile.

The sky of Darkover was bluer than ever. The red sun was shining high in the sky and the translucent shapes of the four moons could be seen, benevolent spirits overseeing the future of the planet.

\-------------------------

To celebrate the proclamation of John as Hastur Heir, elaborate festivities had been planned, yet John and Sherlock took the opportunity to sneak from the party as soon as they could.

"Now that you are the appointed Heir, are you going to stay in this room or take the Heir’s apartment?" Sherlock asked.

John looked around. "This room is very quiet. I should ask Regis if I could remain here. "

Sherlock stared at him with a strange smile. "Well, now that’s settled, I think we should proceed."

John was undecided about whether he should be worried or excited at Sherlock’s expression.

"Proceed with what?" he asked innocently.

"This morning you made me a promise, remember?"

Sherlock's smile was downright devilish. John returned this look with one full of sweetness

"Oh." he said simply.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes with mock grim expression. "Are you're ready, John Regis Winston Hastur?"

"Oh?" John repeated, tilting his head, eyes twinkling.

"You've asked for it," Sherlock said, his voice low and deep.

With two quick steps he approached John, grabbing him by the arm holding on to him tightly, while with the other hand he took his neck bring John’s face close to his.

Their first kiss was almost violent in its passion. The second was more tender.

John replied with both sweetness and passion, embracing Sherlock.

They broke away only to catch a breath. Sherlock leant his forehead against John’s.

"I still can’t believe you're here with me. If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up."

"It's not a dream. I am here and I will not go any where," John whispered, caressing the Sherlock’s back.

Beltran’s sad look passed fleetingly across Sherlock’s mind.

He made a mental note to talk to the Keeper of Neskaya about what was worrying him, but for the moment returned to focus on the eyes, lips and skin of John.

There would be time to speak with Beltran, for now he had to make up for a year’s worth of lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> The adoption of a member of another family, and the ceremony of proclamation of the heir in the novels by Marion Zimmer Bradley does not happen as I have described them, but I felt it was more fun to see the mischief Sherlock causes for brother (and John) before the assembly.
> 
> It seemed very much in line with the irreverence of “Sherlock”.
> 
> I hope that the scene will have at least brought a smile to your face, so I won’t feel too guilty for having played with the work of a wonderful writer like Bradley.


	18. Planet Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are new enemies on the horizon, but old enemies can become valuable allies.

When Sherlock woke the next morning and discovered that Beltran had left to return to Neskaya, he assumed that he had misread the older Comyn’s expression at the ceremony and there was no reason to worry. He and John had been called to attend the meeting between Regis and Delegate Anderson, and he resolved to give that his full attention for now.

Phillip Anderson was ushered into the large room that served as the Regent’s office and despite his intention to look down upon the more ‘primitive’ Darkovans, he found himself impressed.

The office was the size of a small Audience Chamber with a very high vaulted ceiling. To his right was a large, open fireplace which warmed the room, and in front of him was a large table of dark wood, finely crafted with intricate carvings around the edges.

Seated at the center of the table on a high-backed chair was the Regent, Regis Hastur. To his left sat Caryl Hastur, while the new Heir, John, was sitting to his right. Standing, behind John, was Sherlock Holmes Alton.

Anderson was accompanied by an aide.

"Good morning, Lord Hastur, thank you for the opportunity to meet with you. Please allow me to introduce my assistant, Sara Sawyer. "

Regis politely nodded his head in acknowledgement, but immediately lost interest in the girl.

"Yesterday you told us that you have sent Sheldon back to Earth. Did you do this because he plotted against Darkover, or because being discovered resulted in the failure of his mission to overthrow the Regency?"

Anderson smiled serenely.

"Straight to the point!” he stated in an affable tone of voice. “Lord Hastur, I can assure you that the Earth is not plotting against Darkover."

"That's not what Aldaran told us," Caryl interjected, his voice hard.

Anderson did not appear troubled. "Sheldon made the Aldaran believe that the Earth approved of his plan, but ..."

"Do you think we are stupid simply because we do not own your technology and weaponry?" Sherlock interrupted him furiously.

The Terran look stunned at the young man’s vehemence.

"It does not take a genius to know you are lying! It is obvious that Earth was aware of Sheldon’s actions, so now, because your plot has failed, you're using him as a convenient scapegoat!"

Anderson was on his feet. "How dare you ..."

"She is Darkovan!" John exclaimed in surprise.

The discussion between Sherlock and Anderson broke off abruptly as everyone in the room turned to look at John.

"She is Darkovan and she is analyzing me with a matrix!" he added coldly.

Sherlock’s hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword, while the eyes of the Hastur turned on girl.

"Who are you?" demanded Regis.

Now that she had been discovered there was no point in denying the accusation.

"My name is Sara Lynnea Sawyer Rockraven."

"Why were you analyzing the Heir?" Sherlock demanded.

"That’s enough!” interjected Anderson. “We did not agree to come here for you to interrogate us!"

“And yet you feel it is within your rights to subject the Hastur Heir to an unsanctioned matrix examination?” Caryl snarled.

Sherlock jumped forward to attack Anderson, but John stopped him. “No, Sherlock. Leave it.”

The Terran delegate took Sarah by the arm, pulling her from her seat. "Obviously now is not a good time. We will return when you want to talk, not to falsely accuse us."

And before anyone else could move to stop them, Anderson and Sara swiftly made their way from the chamber.

\-------------------------------

Sherlock was furious.

"Why did you let them go? They should have been questioned further!"

"We can’t come into direct conflict with the Terran representative without firm evidence to back us up," Regis explained patiently.

"They are the ones who act behind our backs!” Sherlock protested. “We cannot continue to allow them to do whatever they want! We must make them understand that we are more than capable of defending ourselves from them, that we are not as helpless as they think. "

"What would you have us do, Holmes?” asked Caryl harshly, “Recover one of the old matrix weapons and attack the Terrani base? "

"Why not?” Sherlock replied, “If this would mean we’d be free from their machinations, we should do it! They are the ones who are trying to use the Matrices as weapons arrays! We must not tolerate this ongoing Terrani meddling. They have the mistaken belief that we are backward and uncivilized because we do not have their technology. Let's show them that in reality, we are much more advanced and wiser than they are!"

Regis shook his head.

"You are young, Sherlock, and you think that an act of force will put things right, but it won’t. If we were to demonstrate to the Terrans what a matrix can actually do, they would redouble their efforts and never cease their quest for Matrix weaponry. With their weapons and lack of scruples, they would annihilate us! "

"The matrix ..." Sherlock persisted.

"If we use arrays to stop them, we will be the cause of our own destruction. When our ancestors realised that they had built weapons capable of destroying the planet, they were wise enough to stop. We can do no less."

As Sherlock drew a deep breath to continue his argument John grasped his arm to stop him. "Sherlock, enough," he said softly.

Sherlock stared into John’s blue eyes, begging him to understand. "They are WRONG," he asserted, before turning and striding from the room.

John watched him leave, turning to his father and grandfather.

"He's worried because the Darkovan girl was analyzing me,” he said with a sigh. “He fears this could put me in danger."

Regis smiled. "He is doing his duty as Commander of the City Guards and bodyguard of the Heir. I can appreciate his point of view. Don’t believe that we have not thought about using one of the old arrays against the Terrani. But they have powerful weapons and too many people at their disposal. We cannot be sure that if pressed they wouldn’t destroy us completely rather than lose."

John nodded. "I agree that it would be a mistake to use the large arrays. Some of them are so powerful that even we cannot hope to stop them."

"You should visit Armida” Regis proposed. “You’ve only just reunited after Sherlock spent a year thinking you were dead. Perhaps a little time alone, just the two of you, would calm him. Also, you are yet to meet your son. A short break would allow you to get to know him. What do you think?"

John smiled grateful, "I think it's an excellent idea, father. I'll talk to Sherlock and let you know when we will leave."

\-------------------------------

John found Sherlock in the main courtyard, arguing with his brother.

"You are in Thendara and the Commander of the Guard!” - Mycroft was saying an angry tone, “You can’t just blurt out everything that comes into your mind!"

"I do not see why not!” Sherlock replied, “I don’t care a thing about your political intrigue or your machinations ... "

"Good morning Mycroft,” John interjected before Sherlock could truly infuriating to his brother. “You’re looking well.” 

Turning to Sherlock he said “I spoke to my father and he’s decided I need a break before I get into the hard work of ‘on-the-job’ training. So, how would you like to go to Armida? I'd like to get to know my son. "

"Good idea," Sherlock said and promptly began to look around for someone.

"Lestrade!" he yelled.

Greg Lestrade walked over to the three men, greeting them with a deep bow.

"Prepare the men. In two hours we leave for Armida."

John stared at him in bemusement. "Two hours? Sherlock ... "

"In . two . hours." Sherlock repeated firmly.

John did not want to argue in front of the others. It was obvious that Sherlock was very anxious, and he refused to do anything to aggravate the situation.

"Fine. In two hours then," he agreed.

Sherlock smiled, satisfied.

\-------------------------------

Anderson and Sara had returned to the Terran land base to find Magnussen waiting for them.

"So? Is it as you thought? The man is a living matrix? "

Sara seemed reluctant to answer. "I couldn’t analyze him very well. We were interrupted almost immediately. "

Anderson turned to her amazed, "He heard you!” he said. “It’s obvious that he felt you analyzing him!"

"Yes, but I didn’t have time to complete my evaluation."

"But he is the man from whom Moriarty snatched the matrix, and who fell into the waterfall. You said you saw it! "- insisted Magnussen.

"We were far away ..."

Sara could not say more because Magnussen grabbed her arm tightly. "Why are you lying? What have they promised you?"

"Charles ..." Anderson tried to intervene, but Magnussen ignored him.

"Answer!” he hissed. “Have you decided to betray us? Do you think you can return to them, that if you revealed our plan they will teach you how to be a proper telepath?"

"If he really has the Hastur’s pure power, he would be unique!” Sara said, tugging her arm free abruptly, “It wouldn’t be possible to use him. He wouldn’t be a telepath like everyone else; he’d be useless for your experiments!"

"Not at all - just the opposite, in fact,” corrected Magnussen. “He could be the missing piece I need to understand how your Laran actually works. A person who doesn’t need a matrix would definitely be of assistance in finding out how to identify areas of land suitable for the use of arrays. And when we find that, we will be able to search more precisely for your weapons from the wars of Chaos, such as the Sword of Aldones or Sharra."

Sara shivered involuntarily: "Sharra and the Sword were destroyed." she protested angrily.

Magnussen made a smiled slyly: "Your books contradict you, my dear. Their words tell of how the weapons were hidden, not destroyed. I will find them and I will learn how to use them. Decide whose side you are on now, before it is too late. "

With this threat, Magnussen walked away, followed by Anderson, leaving Sara with a dread that settled deep in her stomach. She could not allow them to capture John Hastur.

She had to stop them.

She had to warn the Comyn of danger they faced.

And she just hoped that she would be heard.

\-------------------------------

Once they had left Thendara Sherlock was more relaxed. All the tension and anxiety that John had sensed in him, appeared to be left behind.

The spring day was beautiful and John had enjoyed the ride, especially as he had followed the Hastur’s instructions and remained in his room from the time of his arrival in Thendara.

They called a halt to their travels as the evening started to fall. The sky was free of clouds and all four moons shone bright. The temperature was pleasant and seeing Sherlock so calm made John happy.

They had not talked about how Holmes had spent the year in which he had believed John dead, but it must have been terrible and John could not begin to imagine what Sherlock had suffered.

While Sherlock was giving orders to his men to prepare the field, John approached Lestrade, who made a formal bow:

"Lord John,” he said with a smart salute, stumbling back a step in surprise as Hastur hugged him.

John smiled brightly as he released Lestrade; "Just because I changed my name, it doesn’t mean that I have changed. I won’t forget those who were my friends before I was the Hastur heir! Feel free to keep calling me John in private."

Lestrade commented, "There will be times when it won’t be appropriate to address you by your given name."

John gave a nodded. "True. It would not be appropriate in Thendara; but here we are outdoors, and in Armida would just feel weird if you called me ‘Lord John’!” Hastur said. “So, you are henceforth authorized to be formal in Thendara, but elsewhere I am and will always be only John."

"Thank you, John."

Sherlock was not far away and smiled as he observed the exchange between the two men. He was happy that John had not changed, even though he was now one of the most powerful men on the planet.

He was somewhat lost in his thoughts when he noticed John suddenly become tense.

"There’s someone here," said Hastur.

Sherlock and the guards drew their swords as from the depths of the forest emerged a dozen men dressed in simple but heavy clothes. 

John recognized a few of them and called out: "Sebastian, show yourself!"

"Little John,” came a voice from the darkness, “If I had known I was holding no less than the heir of Hastur, I would not have let you go so easily."

Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais emerged from the thicket, grinning.

"You certainly keep your secrets well!” he continued, “Even though I already knew you were special from our first meeting.”

He turned to Holmes; “Hello Sherlock, how are you? Fitter than I remember. I imagine that you were very happy to see John again."

Sherlock didn’t answer. He remained pointing his sword towards Sebastian.

The men of Armida and the men of Ardais were ready to fight.

\-------------------------------

Sara Sawyer Rockraven tried to leave the land base, but the gate was barred to those wanting to leave.

"Why can’t I go to town?” she asked “We often go there to gather news."

The guard shrugged:

"These orders were received directly from delegate Anderson. No Darkovan is to leave the base until he returns."

Sara winced, worried at the implications. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"It’s not like he’d tell me is it?! snapped the guard, irritated. “Now go away, you're blocking the line."

Sara gave up and returned to her rooms, wondering how to warn the Hastur of the danger to his new heir.

 

Mike Stamford Ardais was another young Darkovan from Hellers, so it was natural that he would work at the Terran base.

His jobs were low-level, but they allowed him the run of most of the base without anyone suspecting that he was gathering information on the Terrani activities for Sebastian Moran.

To find out what the Terrani were plotting, Mike had no remorse in breaking the cardinal rule of telepaths – not to intrude in the minds of the unsuspecting people around him – either to read their thoughts or to plant them.

Having witnessed Sara fail to leave, and picking up on her anxiety, the man had introduced into her thoughts the need to warn Sebastian of the danger to the Hastur heir.

\-------------------------------

“Hello Sherlock, how are you? Fitter than I remember. I imagine that you were very happy to see John again."

Moran’s words, uttered in a slightly sarcastic tone, echoed in Sherlock’s head. This was the man who had dared to touch his John. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened involuntarily.

John interposed himself between Sherlock and Sebastian, restraining Holmes’ sword arm.

"I order you to sheath your weapons! These men are here to talk. The first man to raise a hand will answer directly to me! Am I clear?"

As he completed the sentence he turned to Sherlock, intercepting an angry look. But although he was angry, Sherlock couldn’t allow himself to undermine John’s authority.

With a gesture of annoyance, he sheathed his sword and reluctantly removed his hand from the hilt.

Both the men of Armida and those of Moran Ardais followed his example.

Sebastian grinned. "You have become autocratic, little John. A real Hastur! Anyway, I like you too well to let that bother me."

"Say what you came to say and go," Sherlock hissed.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, staring at Holmes.

"He knows!” he whispered in surprise, turning to Hastur. “You do like living dangerously, don’t you little John?"

Feeling that Sherlock was about to explode, John moves further between the two men:

"What did you want?" he demanded.

"Right. Straight to the point, as ever. Well, I’ve uncovered information that the Terrani are searching for the ancient matrix weapons."

"We know,” Sherlock interrupted. “If you have nothing else to say, get out!"

"No,” John intervened, “you didn’t come here just to tell us that. You are worried about something."

Sebastian's eyes were fixed on John and the Hastur could see the battle that was being fought inside him. Moran still loved James but felt betrayed by him and didn’t approve of his plans.

John moved closer to Sebastian, deliberately ignoring the groan of protest from Sherlock.

"Sebastian, what's bothering you?" he asked softly.

"My sources say the Terrani are close to recovering ‘Sharra’ from the People of the Forge," he replied.

"That’s not possible,” Sherlock retorted scornfully. “Sharra was destroyed centuries ago."

"Are you so sure Holmes?” Sebastian countered with the same tone, “Do you really want to risk the safety of Darkover by believing the legends handed down to us are completely true? If they are, why didn’t the old guardians of the Age of Chaos just say they destroyed them? What if they have just been hidden? If only half of what is said about those matrices is true, there may not be a way to destroy them!"

"If we don’t know where they are, how can the Terrans?" Sherlock asked ironically.

"The Aldaran provided the Terrani with ancient texts speaking of the old matrices. Based on what they contain, the Terrani could discover where weapons such as Sharra were hidden."

"Thank you for the information, Sebastian,” John said. “Can you help us find out if the Terrani really have the information and to stop them?"

Sebastian let out a strangled laugh: "Little John, I'm an outlaw! It’s not my job to save Darkover. That's why I came to you, because playing the ‘heroes’ is up to you and Sherlock. I have given you the information so that you can find a solution."

"You're wrong, Sebastian,” John said in a quiet tone. ”If the Terrani find those matrices, it won’t just be a problem for the Comyn. If the Terrani lose control of any matrix, it would destroy not only the Comyn, but all the inhabitants of the planet. And that's why you're here, because you are aware of that and you're scared. You want to stop them, but because of your past you doubt yourself."

John moved towards Moran. He could feel the jealousy and worry grow in Sherlock, but John knew he had to convince Sebastian to permanently switch to their side.

"You have to stop using your past as an excuse for your inaction! If you really want to redeem yourself, help us stop the Terrans. You have contacts who would never speak to the Comyn. To save Darkover we need everyone, whether he is noble, outlaw or an ordinary baker! Darkover does not care about the past of those who wish to save it from destruction."

John and Sebastian stared each other in the eyes for a period of time which seemed endless to Sherlock.

With a nervous laugh, Moran looked down. "You're good with words, little John. As I said before, a real Hastur."

He raised his eyes to John again with a mischievous smile that bothered Sherlock.

"I'll make you a deal. I will help in this venture against Terrani and you make sure I don’t end up in Thendara prison! Agreed, Hastur? "

"Agreed," John replied.

Before anyone else could move Sebastian reached over, grabbing John’s neck and pulling him forward, bringing their lips together.

"Really, Sebastian?” John asked calmly. “You really want to mess up a good agreement for us all just to annoy Sherlock? For what? You've already got what you wanted. "

Sebastian released him, laughing. “I guarantee you it was worth it, little John, to see the current expression on Sherlock’s face!”

John stared disapprovingly at Sebastian, who raised his hands in surrender; "Okay, you're right. I acted childishly. I apologize. Do we still have our deal?"

"We have our deal," John assured him.

"Perfect. I'll try to find out what the Terrans know and pass it on to you. You are going to Armida, right? "

"Yes," John confirmed.

"Well Bon Voyage, little John. It was a pleasure seeing you again.” 

He craned his neck to look at Sherlock. “It was nice to see you too Sherlock. Take care of the heir, I mean it."

Then he left and seconds later, he and his men were swallowed up by the forest.

John looked at a furious Sherlock, who turned his back to the Hastur and headed for his sleeping bag without saying a word.

John sighed. His holiday in Armida was going to be very much less pleasant than he had hoped!

\-------------------------------


	19. Candle in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing only encourages opponents.  
> And it stands to lose the most important thing that you have in the world.

The next morning, Sherlock had still not recovered from his anger, so John decided to ride alongside Lestrade. 

 

They were silent for a long time, when John said: "He is upset about the kiss Moran gave me. He doesn’t understand that I did not respond, and even if he did understand, he thinks I like Moran.”

 

He sighed before continuing, “Moran's men saved my life by pulling me out of that river, and he took care of me when I needed it. We spent a night together.”

 

At Lestrade’s shocked expression he replied sharply, “Of course I told Sherlock! I could never keep such a thing a secret from him! Not just because he would find out anyway, but because I want no more secrets in our relationship.”

 

As Lestrade opened his mouth to comment, John continued; “Yes, our relationship! I talked a lot with my father Regis and nobody has anything to object about, after all we are both Tower trained and the top of our area of expertise. Certainly, they want both of the legal heirs to our families to have offspring, but as we both have children now, no one can object that Sherlock and I will finally be together."

 

John abruptly turned towards Lestrade, surprised. 

 

He blushed slightly and looked down: "I’m sorry Greg, I realized that you didn’t say anything verbally, but you were thinking something quite loudly."

 

Lestrade laughed: "You're definitely a Hastur!” he replied. “I had heard that those who are endowed with the purest of Hastur Laran are much more sensitive and perceptive than other telepaths. But still, you are much more powerful than any Comyn I have known!”

 

He paused briefly. “Sherlock suffered a lot, thinking you were dead, you wouldn’t have recognized him. No one could get close to him and he was completely unpredictable. He was angry with the whole world. There were times when I thought he would do something completely foolish. "

 

John stared at Sherlock’s stiff form riding ahead of them. "I am so very sorry for the anguish I caused him and for what you all had to endure."

 

"It is in the past now. You are here and safe, and that’s the only thing that matters. As for the kiss yesterday,” Greg smiled amused, “I wouldn’t worry too much. Jealousy is a difficult feeling to manage even for ordinary people. For him, it is pure torment! Maybe you should just have a good argument - get it all out in the open - he loves you too much to hold a grudge for too long."

 

John sighed. "I hope you're right."

 

\------------------------------------

 

They arrived in Armida in the late afternoon.

 

Anthea was at the main entrance and greeted them with a big smile. "Lord John, it is a pleasure to see you again."

 

John smiled: "Lady Anthea the pleasure is mine. Although some things have changed, you have no need to be so formal. "

 

"Oh, do tell him yes, he is always so agreeable with everyone," Sherlock commented in an acid tone of voice.

 

Anthea's smile slipped a little, as she struggled to understand why her brother-in-law was so angry.

 

She looked back at John. "It will be an honour to address you informally,” she said, adding hesitantly, “Should I prepare the guest room, or will you be staying in Sherlock’s quarters?"

 

"Oh he’ll definitely prefer the guest chambers! That way he can receive Moran Ardais in private when he comes to report on what he has discovered of the Terrani plans!” retorted a furious Sherlock. “Moran will receive his reward, and it wouldn’t do to be intimate with him in my room, would it John?"

 

Lestrade, entering the lobby to ask John for instructions on what to do if one of Moran’s men got in contact, saw John heave a big sigh.

 

“Just my luck!” Greg thought, regretting his entry during the outburst; but it was too late for him to leave without anyone noticing.

 

"I suppose it serves no purpose to say that I did not respond to the kiss, right?" John asked flatly.

 

Sherlock turned to John: "I don’t care that you didn’t respond. You also didn’t reject it!" yelled Sherlock.

 

"What was I supposed to do, in your opinion?” John enquired in a reasonable voice, “Should I have punched him? Why? So it would prevent a completely unhelpful future fight with you? You know yourself we need Sebastian’s help to stop the Terrani."

 

"Oh, of course!” Sherlock replied angrily, “And to seal your deal you could go back to the woods with him and re-enact your fantastic night! If it was just the once!"

 

John’s face grew red with anger.

 

"Enough!” he hissed furiously. “I understand that you feel betrayed, disappointed and angry, but you've crossed the line! I am not going to continue this discussion with you, until you've managed to gain control of your jealousy! When you wish to continue this discussion as a rational adult, let me know and then we can talk about it! "

 

Sherlock gasped, staring at John incredulously.

 

John turned to Anthea: "Lady Anthea, I apologize for the scene,” he said in a strained voice. “I think it would be better if I slept in the guest bedroom. I hope it would not be too much trouble to ask to have dinner in the room?"

 

"Absolutely no trouble at all!” Anthea assured him. “I’ve assigned you the Red Room in the South Tower."

 

"You are going to just leave it at that?" Sherlock asked, aghast.

 

John looked at him straight in the eye.

 

"This is not a discussion,” he said angrily. “It is a fit of pique and jealousy on your part that I WILL NOT tolerate. When you decide you want to talk rationally instead of insulting me, we can address the issue of Sebastian and his cooperation. And we can also discuss that night, if you want. However, if you choose not to believe what I say and you no longer trust me, I don’t see that we have much left to talk about!"

 

John nodded to Anthea and Greg, spun about and headed toward the south tower. Sherlock, unable to argue, avoided the gaze of Anthea and Lestrade, retreating to his room.

 

There was silence in the hall.

 

"Did we just see what I think we saw?" asked Anthea, startled.

 

"It seems so. I believe Lord John has just rendered Lord Sherlock completely silent!" Lestrade said incredulously.

 

They exchanged an amused smile. It was going to be an interesting vacation.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Sherlock could not believe what had just happened. John had refused to talk to him!

 

After HE had received that kiss from Sebastian Moran!

 

How should he have reacted? Should he be glad Moran had kissed John? Should he be grateful for the fact that John had not responded to the kiss?

 

Jealousy!

 

What rubbish! Why would he be jealous?

 

Over what? A kiss?

 

YET JOHN DARED TO BE OFFENDED, AFTER HE SPENT A NIGHT FLIRTING WITH MORAN?

 

Sherlock froze halfway across the room.

 

There it was.

 

John was right. That was what was bothering him.

 

Not the kiss. Not working with Moran. The night John had spent with Sebastian.

 

He had pretended to accept that it had happened. He had pretended to understand why it had happened. The reality was that it had hurt him and he was annoyed.

 

When he thought of John with Moran he felt a huge weight in the pit of the stomach.

 

It was for this reason that they should talk.

 

Moran had kissed John because he knew that Sherlock knew about their night.

 

What was he scared about?

 

That John would end up preferring Sebastian Moran to him?

 

That John would fall in love with Sebastian Moran?

 

That John would leave him for Sebastian Moran? Why would he do that?

John loved him, not Moran.

 

He had told him so. He had shown him.

 

So why had he betrayed him?

 

Sherlock found himself staring at the courtyard from one of the windows of his room.

 

From the time he had first gotten to know John as a child, he’d had an irrational fear that John would leave him.

 

Their relationship had always been unique and extraordinary; something so special that he was afraid of not deserving or being worthy of it.

 

He loved John. And he wanted him in his life forever.

 

Despite the night with Sebastian Moran.

 

It wouldn’t be easy, but he really had to try to understand why John had made love to Moran.

 

He would try to get over it.

 

He took a deep breath and walked directly to the Red Chamber.

 

He felt ready to talk calmly with John, without being overwhelmed by either the fear of losing him or jealousy for Sebastian Moran.

 

If loving meant running the risk of suffering, for John he could bear it. He knew what life was like without John and if that was the alternative, he no longer wanted to live.

 

Together, they were able to face and overcome any problem life threw at them, and Sebastian Moran would not be the exception to that rule.

 

Arriving at the door of the Red Room he knocked lightly on the door, but there was no answer.

 

He knocked again a little harder. Still no response.

 

Sherlock wondered if John was so angry with him that he was deliberately refusing to respond.

 

"John, I’m outside your door. I apologise for being so aggressive with you. Can I come in? "

 

Having received no answer yet, he opened the door and entered the room.

 

John was not there.

 

Wondering where he might have gone, he searched for him telepathically:

 

"John? Where are you? I would like to talk to you."

 

Still nothing.

 

Sherlock began to grow impatient. If HE was the child, what did that make John if he wouldn’t answer?

 

Determined not to be put off, Sherlock tried again: "John, please, tell me where you are. I have not come to fight."

 

He glanced around the room. John had put his luggage on the bed, but he hadn’t unpacked as yet.

 

It occurred to him that one of the reasons they had returned to Armida, was so John could finally meet his son.

 

Sherlock started for the nursery.

 

"I know you are with your son. Wait there, I’m on my way. “

 

After a moment he added, in a gentler tone – “Please!"

 

In a few minutes he reached the nursery, finding only Anthea present.

 

"Have you seen John?" Sherlock asked, looking around.

 

"Yes” she answered, “he was here about twenty minutes ago. His son was sleeping, so he asked where Mary was buried, as he wanted to take her flowers. I explained where to find her grave and he left."

 

Sherlock looked at her, feeling a shiver down his spine.

 

"He went there alone?"

 

He began to feel a sort of panic growing inside him.

 

"I do not know,” Anthea admitted. “He may have asked Lestrade to accompany him."

 

Sherlock rushed to the courtyard. "John, please tell me you're at Mary’s grave with Lestrade!"

 

The more prolonged the silence from John, more anxious Sherlock became.

 

Once in the main courtyard, he immediately noticed Lestrade giving instructions to the men on guard duty.

 

"Lestrade!” he screamed, “Who escorted John to Mary’s grave? "

 

The commander of the guards turned, puzzled. "I haven’t seen Lord John since the altercation in the entrance hall. I thought he was in his room."

 

Sherlock had reached Lestrade. "He’s not in his room. He went to the nursery and Anthea explained to him where Mary was buried. Can he be leave Armida without anyone noticing? "

 

"Lord John knows the castle,” Lestrade replied. “From the nursery it is possible he could have gone directly to the lake via the west tower."

 

Sherlock grabbed a horse and vaulted into the saddle, taking off at a gallop.

 

Lestrade began screaming orders, and within minutes he and several of the other men had followed Holmes.

 

The pond was not far from the castle and was easily reached on foot.

 

Sherlock never stopped talking to John, but he realized he could not perceive his presence.

 

"If you can hear me John, do not move from the pond. Wait for me, I'm coming. Why did you leave the castle without an escort! For Aldones sake, John! You are the heir of Hastur! You’re not a Squire anymore!"

 

He arrived quickly within view of the pond, but could see no-one.

 

He stopped trying to telepathically reach his partner and began calling to him loudly.

 

At the lack of response, Sherlock dismounted in a panic and approached the grave. There were visible traces of blood near the headstone, the flowers John had collected were scattered on the ground, and the grass was trampled as if there had been several other people present.

 

Lestrade and his men galloped into the clearing.

 

"No! Not here you’ll destroy the evidence!” he shouted angrily. “Search for Lord John and those who abducted him! They cannot be far away!"

 

The bodyguards scattered quickly, but found no one.

 

"Which way did they go?" Sherlock asked one of the soldiers who was also one of Armida’s best guides.

 

"They appear to be headed for Hellers, but it is possible that they could fall back to Thendara or another destination once they reached the northern woods," replied the man.

 

"Head back to the castle. We will need more men and supplies if we are to catch them."

 

\------------------------------------

 

Within half an hour they were in hot pursuit of the kidnappers.

 

The guide followed the trail up to the forest, then stopped to analyse the tracks, confused.

 

"They’ve split up,” he said. “One group is moving towards Hellers, while the other has turned in the direction of Thendara. It’s impossible to know which group has Lord John."

 

Sherlock was worried and frustrated.

 

"Fine! Then we’ll split too. Lestrade, you take your group toward Thendara, I’ll go to Hellers. If there are any developments, keep in touch via the falcons. The group that finds John will immediately inform the other, but continue to follow the kidnappers without interfering. The heir's life must not be put in danger, am I understood?"

 

"Yes, Lord Sherlock."

 

Sherlock tried once more to talk with John, but there was still no reply. He had to be unconscious because he could not be felt through their link.

 

Whoever had kidnapped John had no reason to hurt him, or they could have just killed him at Mary’s grave.

 

Sherlock wondered for a moment if Moran had kidnapped him, but his rational side told him that Sebastian had no logical reason to do so.

 

They were riding for about an hour when the guide stopped his horse and dropped down to check the tracks.

 

A few moments later, he turned to Sherlock, his face tense.

 

"My Lord, I’ve lost the tracks, he informed his Lord. “From this point it is impossible to know in which direction they went."

 

Sherlock dismounted and looked around.

 

He decided to play his last card: "Moran! I know you're around. Bring back John! "

 

It took around fifteen minutes before anything happened. Sherlock was about to give up, when he heard something moving in the undergrowth.

 

He and his men drew their weapons.

 

"I am alone and unarmed,” Sebastian Moran announced to the waiting Altons. “I'm going to come out now."

 

Sherlock mentally checked the area for other presences, but there were none of Moran’s men in the vicinity.

 

Moran appeared in the clearing, his arms raised and a worried expression on his face.

 

"I haven’t got John. I would never hurt him!” Moran said. “I have a spy in the Terrani base in Thendara. He informed me that a Terrani doctor there is interested in John’s manifestation of the Hastur Laran. I was heading to Armida to warn you, but from what I can see, I’ve arrived too late."

 

Sherlock studied him for a long time to try to determine if he was lying. To his disappointment, he was forced to conclude that not only was Moran was telling the truth, but he was also genuinely concerned about John.

 

As Sherlock remained silent, Sebastian added, "I set my men to hunt for any Terrani in Hellers. If you follow me to my base camp, we can see if they have found anything. I know that my word is not worth anything to you, but I swear this is not a trap. I want to protect John as much as you."

 

Sherlock finally answered, "I believe you. Let's go."

 

Sherlock was quiet throughout the journey to the base camp, and Moran respected his silence.

 

Once they reached the camp, they found it in turmoil. Moran's men had captured some Terrans and were moving them to a secure location to await their leader’s return.

 

When they saw their boss returning with an escort of Alton guards, the outlaws became tense, drawing their weapons and carefully watching the movements of the new arrivals.

 

Moran dismounted: "Where did you find them?" he asked one of his lieutenants.

 

"They were heading through the woods, towards the lands of Aldaran. We politely asked them why they were trespassing, but these Terrans don’t know their manners and refused to answer."

 

At the lieutenant’s response, Moran’s men burst out laughing.

"They will talk to me," said Sherlock coldly, passing Moran and heading straight towards the prisoners.

 

The laughter stopped abruptly, and the outlaws moved away, making room for Holmes.

 

Without even extracting his matrix, Sherlock stared at one of the Terrans as he tried to enter his mind.

 

The man squirmed, starting to feel as if something was borrowing into his brain, and he cried out loud.

 

Sherlock did not stop and continued to impose his will upon the man. "Tell me, where is the heir of Hastur?"

 

"They're taking him to the base at Thendara," replied the man, writhing in pain.

 

"Is he all right?" Sherlock asked again.

 

"He tried to resist and we had to quell him. He only has a slight wound."

 

"Why did you separate?"

 

"We were to meet with the team who stole a matrix from the People of the Forge, and bring it to Thendara. I beg you, just… Stop! Whatever you're doing to me, please stop. Please!!"

 

The man was sobbing as the pain in his head grew unbearable.

 

"Where were you to meet and when?" Sherlock asked, ignoring the entreaties of Terran.

 

The man did not answer, but fell back on the ground, eyes wide and with blood dripping from his nose.

 

Sherlock, without showing the slightest bit of remorse, turned to the next Terran in line.

 

The man pleaded, terrified: "I don’t know what you’ve done, but I will answer all your questions. Please don’t hurt me!"

 

Cold eyes stared at him with no emotion.

 

"I will know if you're lying” Sherlock said in a cold voice, “and If you try to trick me, you will not get the chance to regret it, I will reduce you to the same state as your accomplice, but much more painfully!"

 

"We are to meet tomorrow morning at dawn at the ruins of Hali," panted the Terran.

 

Sherlock turned to his men. "Send a falcon to Lestrade and tell him that he is to keep following the kidnappers. We will reach them as soon as possible. "

 

"We should go to Hali," Moran said in disagreement.

 

Sherlock turned slowly toward Sebastian, looking suspicious. "That would be a waste of time. We must save John."

 

"You already have men on his trail,” Moran said, “If the Terrans have truly recovered a matrix from the People of the Forge it can only be ‘Sharra’. Do you have any idea of the damage they could do if they activate it? John would not want a matrix so dangerous to fall into irresponsible and immoral hands!"

 

Sherlock’s eyes flashed furiously. "Don’t you DARE bring John into this argument between us," he hissed at the Ardais in a low, deep voice.

 

"John is always between us, don’t you think?” Sebastian asked, have nothing to fear. “We are both thinking of him, not each other."

 

The two men stared at each other for a few minutes, the tension palpable.

 

Sherlock thought for a long time, but he knew that Moran was right. John would want ‘Sharra’ recovered.

 

"All right,” he said finally, “it is not a major change to our plans. We will recover Sharra, then head to Thendara."

 

"I wish you would accept my help,” added Moran. “I want to help because John was right - the Terrani are a danger to all the people of Darkover, not just the Comyn."

 

Sherlock hesitated, then stretched his hand to Moran, who stared in surprise before taking it and giving a firm shake.

 

"For John." Moran said.

 

"For John." Sherlock agreed.

 

The two men shook hands, two strange and unlikely allies, united by the desire to save the person they held dearest in the world.


	20. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange allies seek to prevent a matrix dangerous to fall into the wrong hands.  
> While the heir to Hastur must fight against an ancient enemy and dangerous.

There was nothing familiar about the room in which John woke up. The whole environment was alien.

 

The walls were white, which made the surroundings all cold and impersonal and the lights were so strong, that they really bothered his eyes.

 

He could hear people moving around him and strange metallic sounds that he could not identify.

 

He couldn’t remember a thing of how he came to be in this room. He did not even know how much time had elapsed.

 

The last thing he remembered was arriving at Mary’s graveside, when he felt something sting his neck and had been tackled to the ground by a few men. He’d struggled, but felt weak and had not been able to resist for long.

 

While surveying his surrounds, he attempted to send a telepathic message to Sherlock, until he realized that the noise he could hear was not natural or normal Terrani technology, but actually a fully functioning _Laran_ dampener _._

 

A man in green scrubs with a face mask approached John.

 

"Welcome back from the dream world, John,” he said in a mellifluous voice, “How are you feeling?"

 

"Where am I?” John asked groggily, “And who are you?"

 

The man wore glasses, but John saw the eyes behind the lenses did not show any trace of the smile he wore on his face.

 

"You don’t know who I am or where you are? You disappoint me. People have talked of you as if you were a god on earth, and yet you do not know these little things?"

 

John realised he was tied securely to a cot and he felt something attached to both his head and his arms. He decided not to use his  _Laran_  because he understood that the Terrani wanted to study how it worked, so he closed his mind and acted as if he had no power.

 

After all, he had done the same for most of his life, fooling people both politically powerful and expert telepaths.

 

"I don’t see how I could find out who you are and where you have me," he replied coldly.

 

He heard a woman's voice coming from somewhere in the room, "Dr. Magnussen, there is no trace of the strange mental activity we detected earlier."

 

The man who was talking to John took his mask off his face and smiled, satisfied.

 

"Really? All right then.” Magnussen turned back to John, “I know you've done something, but I do not know what. So, my dear John, you have two options: either cooperate with us and we will try to make sure you get hurt as little as possible, or if you don’t cooperate, then I shall make sure you suffer a lot.” 

 

He paused before adding, “Actually, you will be in utter agony for as long as I require it."

 

John stared coldly into his eyes.

 

"I’ll leave you the night to think about it, my dear John. Do make a wise choice. "

 

The lights were turned off and John was left alone in the cold, sterile room. He already knew what his decision would be.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

It was dark, and dawn was still far away when Sherlock and Moran left the outlaw camp for the Tower of Hali with a chosen group of their men. They each rode with their own personal escort.

 

After a while, Moran rode up to join Sherlock.

 

"I think we should talk," he began with a smile.

 

Sherlock did not even turn to look at him.

 

"When we get to Hali, we will evaluate the situation and make a plan. For now, we have nothing to say to each other."

 

Moran was not deterred. "What about John?" he asked in a neutral tone.

 

Sherlock glared at him, "Concerning him, we have even less to talk about."

 

Sebastian smiled, "I would say that it is just the opposite. As I told you last night, John is the tie that binds us. He's the reason we're both here."

 

Moran could feel Sherlock’s anger, but he was determined continue with what he had to say.

 

"John is a special person and not just for his power. He is a man that deserves to love and be loved, and he has chosen you to share his life. And so you are deeply envious of anyone who threatens your position as his chosen."

 

He stopped waiting for a comment from Sherlock, which never came.

 

Moran, then continued. "I want to talk about that night ..."

 

Sherlock stopped his horse directly in front of Sebastian and spoke in a low, but threatening voice.

 

"It's best that you do not say anything about it. I'm doing everything I can to forget. Do not push me."

 

Sebastian noted that the escorts of both men were nervous about the turn the situation was taking. He dismounted and grabbed the reins of Sherlock’s horse.

 

"If we want this alliance to succeed,” he said in an equally low voice, “we have to solve this thing between us."

 

Sherlock also dismounted. "We’ll make this a rest stop for the horses," he ordered his men. Then he and Sebastian walked to a clearing sufficiently far away from the guards so they would not be overheard.

 

"If you want to hit me, you can do so,” Moran began, “I probably deserve it, but first listen to me."

 

"Speak quickly, before I regret this alliance even more than I already do."

 

"John told you of the night we spent together,” he began, staring Holmes in the eyes. “For me that night meant a lot. It was like I was reborn, as if I had put an end to a painful chapter of my life and had started a new one."

 

"You're in love with John," Sherlock hissed with barely suppressed rage.

 

"No,” said Sebastian, “Or, maybe yes. It’s immaterial anyway. The fact is that no matter what I feel for him, John only has feelings for you. Ours was not a night of love, not for him. The first time I was almost violent ..."

 

"John told me that he was not forced, you're saying that’s not true?" Sherlock's anger was rising closer to the surface, ready to explode.

 

"Of course not!” Moran replied immediately. “I didn’t rape him! But neither was I very gentle, all right? I came to terms with the situation in which James had involved me, and I realised that I am glad I'm done with him. And John let me to do that, because he knew, somehow, that was what I needed."

 

Sherlock stared at him puzzled: "Do you realize that what you’re saying makes no sense whatsoever, right?"

 

Moran laughed sadly.  "I know what I look like. A pathetic loser, right?"

 

He looked into his eyes.

 

"Yet John didn’t treat me as if I was pathetic. So I thought he might be my second chance.”

 

He sighed deeply before continuing. 

 

“John was sound asleep when I began to kiss and caress him. He seemed to respond to my touch, or so I thought, until I realized later that I was not the one to whom he thought he was making love. He thought it was YOU. He came calling your name, and when he opened his eyes and saw that I was the one straddling him and moving inside him he was completely shocked. He had been totally convinced that he’d been with you the entire time.” 

 

Moran paused, then added in a whisper “You have no idea how deeply I envied you at that moment. It was the first and only time in my life that I did not want to be myself. I wanted to be you!” 

 

“For a moment I thought that I shouldn’t keep my promise to accompany John to Nevarsin. I thought if I held him there with me, he would learn to appreciate and love me. But deep inside I knew that wouldn’t be. He loves YOU. Aldones only knows what he sees in a block of ice like you, but John loves you alone! That kiss the other day ... I did it out of spite. Childish, I know."

 

Sherlock didn’t know what to say. He wanted to talk with John, not Moran.

 

'I made you fight, didn’t I?” Sebastian asked sadly, “Is that how the Terrani managed to abduct John? Because I caused you to fight and you left him alone?"

 

The two men looked at each other without saying anything. They were both aware that they felt guilty about what had happened to John.

 

This time it was Sherlock broke the silence.

 

"If I decided to accept this alliance, it would be because John is convinced that there is something good in you. It is true that we fought as a result of your actions, but I did not manage the situation in the best possible way.”

 

Sherlock paused to run his fingers through his hair in agitation. “I'm jealous of you. I am afraid that he will decide that I’m no longer worthy of his love and leave me. For you, or for someone like you. "

 

Sebastian shook his head: "How can you not understand, that would never happen?" 

 

"You just said that only Aldones knows what John sees in me!” replied an irritated Sherlock. “You think I’ve never asked him?"

 

Moran looked at him in surprise.

 

"I do not understand why all the surprise when I demonstrate that I have feelings!" snapped Holmes.

 

Moran held back a laugh, "If you want a comprehensive answer to that, we’ll both be old before I finished!"

 

Sherlock glared at him: "Sarcasm is only acceptable when John does it," he hissed.

 

Sebastian raised his hands as if to surrender: "Of course. Are we good?"

 

Sherlock studied him a bit.

 

He could understand what John saw in Moran. He felt the desire to redeem himself and the need to do the right thing.

 

"We will never be friends," said Holmes.

 

"Not what I'm asking." Sebastian replied seriously.

 

"And if you touch John again, I'll kill you," Sherlock added, voice low.

 

Moran was going to say that he would not have touched John, unless John himself had asked him, but decided it was not an appropriate comment to make in the situation.

 

"Okay," he agreed seriously.

 

Sherlock stretched out a hand and shook Sebastian’s. It was a closer, more genuine shake than the wary one of the previous evening.

 

Both men were now relatively confident that they could trust and rely on the other.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The lights came on suddenly like lightning during a thunderstorm.

 

John instinctively closed his eyes and held them half closed until they became accustomed to the glare.

 

Magnussen smiled benignly as he, some handpicked guards and Sara entered John’s field of vision.

The girl had a split lip and an eye so swollen it was closed.

 

The Terrani let John get a clear view of the girl before enquiring, "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Wonderfully," John said, in a dry voice.

 

"As you see, dear Sara had a small accident,” Magnussen explained. “You should know that last night she attempted to break into this room to free you, but obviously she failed. The guards were not too kind to her, because I needed to know if she had any accomplices here on the base.”

 

He pause dramatically, “Do you want to know the results of our questioning, my dear John?"

 

"I feel sorry for the girl, but I know of no-one who lives or works on this base," said John.

 

"Oh yes,” Magnussen smiled, “I know, Sara has confirmed it."

 

"I'm so sorry, Lord John,” Sara whispered in a weak voice. “When I realized who you were, I'd already said too much to them."

 

"I am the Heir of Hastur,” John interrupted her, “That knowledge is something out of your control – it’s in the public domain."

 

"Oh, according to Sara you're much more than just the Heir,” Magnussen interjected, “Something rare and precious."

 

"Please, Doctor,” Sara pleaded, “You don’t understand! If a normal telepath is ten times more sensitive than a human being, a person with the pure Hastur Laran is ten times more sensitive than that telepath. If you expose him to your experiments, you will destroy him. Please, let him go!"

 

"Take her away and lock her up,” ordered Magnussen, “make sure she cannot escape."

 

"Please, Doctor!” Sara screamed as she was dragged away. “Don’t hurt him! Lord John, please co-operate with him or he will tear your mind to pieces! Please forgive me! "

 

Sara's voice grew quieter and quieter.

 

"Now then, John?” Magnussen cajoled in a tone so sweet it made John’s skin crawl, “What have you decided?"

 

"I don’t understand what you want of me,” John replied resolutely. “I am the heir of Regis Hastur and what you are doing could jeopardize all future relations between Darkover and Earth!."

 

Magnussen’s laughter was chilling.

 

"But my dear John, no one knows you're here!” he said. “Make up your mind to work for me or things will quickly become much worse for you."

 

John looked him straight in the eye.

 

"I have no idea why you would possibly think that I would cooperate with the likes of YOU. You KIDNAPPED me! Let me go and I’ll allow you to return to Earth without any repercussions."

 

Magnussen’s face became as hard as stone.

 

"Very well. I see you’ve made your choice.” He raised his head to address someone behind John. “Start with the clinical tests, after that we'll move him to the sound-proof room."

 

An unhappy-looking girl holding a syringe approached John. 

 

"I'm so sorry,” she said in a pained tone. “You were supposed to co-operate with him. We already know that there are telepaths among you. What sense is there in not explaining how your power works?"

 

As she withdrew blood from John’s vein with a syringe, a voice from the intercom announced: "Dr. Hooper, we are ready for the MRI."

 

"Well. Let’s get started," said the girl, walking away from John.

 

The bed began to move, slowly slipping into what looked like a tunnel just wide enough to let him pass.

 

John tried to control the panic that was growing in him. Being in such an enclosed place made him feel like he was being buried alive.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock and Sebastian had returned to their men and started out toward Hali.

 

The Darkovan people stayed as far away as possible from the site of the ancient tower.

 

The Tower of Hali was a monument to the human folly of the Ages of Chaos, when Darkovans had unleashed the horror of arrays used as weapons.

 

One of the worst of these was the pitch black - a substance capable of destroying all organic matter it came in contact with, yet leaving intact the inorganic. The skin of those hit by pitch black dissolved slowly. There was no way to stop the progress of the pitch, the victim died screaming in indescribable agony.

 

During the attack on the Tower of Hali, the  _Leronis_  and students present had used the last of their combined _Laran_ to project their pain to every person on the planet _,_  making them participate in their suffering.

 

The horrific circumstances of their demise had convinced almost everyone to ban the use of arrays as weapons.

 

Hali Tower had long been empty, but It was said that in its vicinity you could still hear the screams of anguish of the people who were slowly destroyed.

 

 

On observing the intact structure of the tower, both Sherlock and Sebastian felt shivers run down their spines. The Terrani prisoners however felt nothing.

 

"We managed to get here before they did," Sebastian said.

 

"That’s good,” Sherlock agreed. “We will wait for them, capture them, then we will interrogate them. Do you have anything against that plan? "

 

Sebastian thought of the poor Terran Sherlock had destroyed with his mind the night before.

 

"Absolutely nothing!" he replied.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

John was brought out of the long tunnel and into the brightly lit room.

 

He could hear several people moving around him, although he did not see any.

 

"You see this part of the brain?” Hooper was telling the others, “In normal brains this section is unused, while in the Darkovans with Extra Sensory Perception you’ll see that is partly used. Now, look at this subject."

 

"Interesting,” said the cold voice of Magnussen. “It is much more developed than in any other Darkovan that we have studied so far. We must understand how it works, force him to use his power. "

 

"What do you want do to him?" There was a note of sadness in the voice of the young woman.

 

"Take him to the room with the items and leave him there for the rest of the day,” said Magnussen. “I want him to be subjected to visual and sensory stress throughout the day, in conjunction with the drugs. This way, he will be forced, sooner or later, to use his power to end the torture."

 

"Dr. Magnussen, please remember that Sara told us that he’s special, unique,” Hooper said with some hesitation.  “This can be seen even from these tests. We should not ... "

 

"You are questioning my decisions, Dr. Hooper?" Magnussen's tone was threatening.

 

"Of course not, Doctor," Hooper replied hastily.

 

"Very well then. Take him away." ordered Magnussen.

 

Dr. Hooper approached John and gave him an injection.

 

John felt weaker almost immediately and began to struggle to keep his  _Laran_  under control.

 

The bonds that held him to the bed were undone and John was lifted onto a wheelchair by two men and then taken to another room.

 

Once there, he was placed in a chair and bound tightly to it by his wrists, ankles and forehead.

They left him alone to face the flashing lights, alternating bright colors and the ear-shatteringly loud sounds of music and screams, which accompanied the violent images appearing on the screen in front of him.  

 

John had to use all his self-control to not use his  _Laran_  to put a stop to the cacophony.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The group of about a dozen Terrani arrived at Hali Tower shortly after Sherlock’s party, led by none other than Phillip Anderson.

 

Sherlock, Sebastian and their men, stayed within the woods until their arrival before flanking them and springing their trap. The fighting was very short and all the Terrani were taken prisoner.

 

Sherlock and Sebastian approached Anderson. "Don’t you know who I am?!” Anderson shreaked in anger, “I am the Terran Delegate! If you do not release me immediately, I will have your heads!"

 

"I know who you are,” Sherlock said, his voice low and cold. “We know you have assaulted and abducted the Hastur Heir as well as stealing a matrix belonging to the People of the Forge."

 

"I do not know where you got this information ..."

 

Anderson stopped abruptly. He felt a tearing sensation in his brain and was unable to keep from screaming.

 

"What were you saying?" Sherlock asked in a casual tone, loosening his grip on the mind of Terran.

 

"Wh ... wh ... what did you do to me ... bastard ...!" he shouted again.

 

"You better be nice, Terran,” Sherlock said. “I can be even less friendly than that."

 

Anderson was breathing heavily: "It's ... it's ... well ... what do you want?"

 

"I want the jewel that you have stolen from the People of the Forge," Sherlock stated.

 

"That stone was taken to Thendara by the group that has the heir," replied Anderson.

 

Sherlock and Sebastian shuddered at the thought that a matrix as powerful as Sharra had been taken to the most populous city on the planet.

 

"What did you plan on doing here?" asked Holmes.

 

"We know there is another matrix hidden here,” said Anderson, “- a sword."

 

"Where?” Sherlock demanded, “In the tower?"

 

"Yes. In the basement."

 

Sherlock and Sebastian looked at each other. If Sharra really was in Thendara, the Sword of Aldones was the only item on the planet that could limit the potential damage.

 

They walked towards the tower, but suddenly felt an enormous pressure in their heads - the death screams of hundreds of people. The weight of the psychic pressure in their minds made it impossible for them to  approach.

 

They quickly retreated to a safe distance.

 

"It is a mental barrier,” said Sebastian. “That's why we can’t enter the tower. The past Keepers must have hidden the matrix somewhere within so those who had  _Laran_  could not take it. "

 

"Either that or you have to have some special power," thought Sherlock aloud.

 

The thought of both men raced to John who, being endowed with the Hastur Laran, was the only one capable of controlling the Sword of Aldones.

 

"Perhaps only people without  _laran_ are able to enter,” suggested Sebastian. “After all, a matrix in the hands of someone without the gift is simply an unusual gem without any purpose!"

 

"Hmmm!” Sherlock pondered, “And we have so many possible candidates from which to choose!"

 

He approached Anderson, grabbing his hands and using the Voice Command: "You will enter Hali Tower. Find and retrieve the Sword of Aldones. Wrap it for protection in a cloth and bring it to us!"

 

He freed Anderson’s hands. The man turned and approached the tower, only to fall senseless to the ground at around the same point that Sherlock and Sebastian had experienced the psychic  impression.

 

"Oh dear! Well evidently it must be someone not under the control of  _laran!”_ he deduced calmly, turning to the other prisoners. “Now who wants to go to recover the gem and thereby save his own life?"

 

One of the Terrans reluctantly volunteered.

 

Sherlock nodded in agreement and Terran walked slowly to the tower, managing to pass inside unhindered.

 

It took nearly half an hour before he returned with the gem wrapped in an elegant silk handkerchief.

 

Sherlock and Sebastian could feel the enormous power emanating from the matrix.

 

Holmes wrapped it carefully and placed it in an inside pocket. "Now we ride for Thendara. There is an Heir to save!"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The images, sounds and lights were eventually turned off, and John found himself enveloped by darkness and total silence. He saw a streak of light form on the floor and heard someone come and go almost immediately.

 

The light went out, but John knew he was not alone.

 

A disturbing and malignant presence pressed directly against his mind. He knew it was not human, but something much more ancient and dangerous.

 

_"I am here!”_  it told him in a soothing voice. “ _Take me._   _Use me._   _Let me help you take revenge._   _Join me, John  and unleash my power._   _Make it a part of yours._   _Together w_ _e will destroy everything, kill everyone! I am here only for you!!"_

 

John was horrified, realising that this presence was appealing to his darker side - his rage, his desire for revenge.

 

In his mind, he saw the image of a fiery tongue, which slowly took on the appearance of the seductive and inviting woman with flame red hair who was trying to take him and manipulate him into unleashing its destructive power.

 

The part of John that held the Hastur _Laran_  rebelled against this intrusion and tried to fight it, but the matrix fed upon his desire for revenge and anger until they were so strong that he also burned with the need to annihilate Thendara, the Terrani, and Darkover until nothing was left.

 

And John did not know how long he could resist.


	21. With the Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to save John, soon turns into a race against time to save the planet from destruction.

Sherlock and Sebastian had left Hali in a hurry and reached Thendara at dusk.

 

Moran stopped at a bar near the Terran base, while Sherlock went to Castle Comyn to report on what they had discovered. He found his brother waiting for him.

 

"Lestrade arrived in the afternoon,” began Mycroft. “They failed to intercept the group that kidnapped John. He should be within the Terran base."

 

"What does Hastur want to do?" Sherlock asked.

 

"What do you want him to do?” snapped the older Holmes. ”We cannot attack the Terran base. Regis has called for the delegate, but he did not show up."

 

Sherlock allowed himself an evil smile. "Oh, if Regis is expecting Anderson, he will be waiting for a long time!" he said with enigmatically.

 

Mycroft studied his little brother trying to understand his meaning. "I do not want to know anything.” He finally decided, “I think the less I know of what you have done, the safer it will be for us all."

 

Sherlock did not contradict him.

 

"Where Lestrade?” he asked, “I want him to accompany me to the bar for a drink. "

 

"He is in the stables,” Mycroft replied with a resigned tone. “Just try not to get killed, alright? It’s easy to find a solution for all your other troubles; death, however, would be a bit more difficult!"

 

"Really?” Sherlock asked sarcastically, “Wouldn’t you be happy to finally get rid of me?"

 

Mycroft sighed: "On the contrary. You're the only brother I have,” he said in a tone of mock resignation, “I am so used to you that if something happened, I would feel your absence. Acutely!"

 

Sherlock stared at him dumbfounded: "Mycroft, don’t become sentimental on me; it does not suit you."

 

The older Holmes gave a deep sigh, "Go do whatever you have in mind, but be careful."

 

Sherlock smiled and went to look for Lestrade.

 

He found Greg Lestrade instructing his men to set up for the night. "Want to grab a drink at the Bar?" he offered, staring intently into the man’s eyes.

 

Lestrade hesitated, understanding immediately that there was an ulterior motive hidden within the question. "What bar?" he asked in turn.

 

"The one near the Terran base,” Sherlock replied. “Do you know it?"

 

Lestrade nodded his head: "How many other people are invited?" he asked again.

 

"Oh it's a party for only three people,” Sherlock said, “And the third person is waiting for us already.”

 

"Well I could certainly use a drink!" Lestrade said.

Sherlock smiled gratefully, and the two men hurriedly left Comyn Castle with their heads covered to conceal their faces. Mycroft watched them go out and prayed that his brother could carry out his plan without getting killed.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

In the Terran base, John was finding resistance increasingly difficult.

 

At irregular intervals, the lights, the sounds and the images resumed, hammering through his brain. This alternated with periods of darkness and total silence, during which the mysterious voice took over, filling John’s mind with chaos, and urging him to unleash his full power to destroy Terrani, Comyn and Darkover.

 

The desire to give in and allow his Laran to lash out at the world, releasing him from his current agony was becoming increasingly difficult due to his fatigue. A part of him, however, was aware that if he let go, he would cause unbelievable pain and suffering to innocent people. And it was this thought even more than the hope that Sherlock would arrive soon to save him that enabled him to resist.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock and Lestrade entered the darkened bar and were greeted by the smell of food and sweat and the indistinct guffaws and shouts of its patrons. They headed a table with a solitary diner, who watched them approach him, raising his green eyes.

 

"I was intending to go alone,” Moran said, “Although I do appreciate your help."

 

"When and where do we meet your man?" Sherlock asked.

 

"He is expecting us at the south side of the Terran base. He has created a gap through which we can enter and leave without the Terrani noticing."

 

He looked from Sherlock to Lestrade, then back at Sherlock. "Are you ready? If we get caught, I'll be the only one to get away without too many consequences. You are both risking much more than me."

 

Sherlock gave him a wry smile. "I will not allow you to be the only one to appear to be a hero to John!"

 

Sebastian smiled back, without comment, as the three men stood up and left the bar.

 

Under the cover of darkness, with their heads fully covered, they made their way towards the Terran base, walking along the perimeter to avoid the intense artificial lights that lit the surrounding area. To the south, was a dimly lit spot, and they could see a figure of average height, but strong build, waiting. As they approached, the man lifted a corner of the fence, allowing them entrance to the Terran base.

 

He hugged Moran with delight. "It’s good to see you, Seb!"

 

"This is my cousin Mike Damon Stamford Ardais,” Moran said as he introduced him to the others. “He has managed to infiltrate the Terran base and is responsible for the very detailed information we have on what is happening here."

 

"You're too kind!” Mike said blushing, “I’m only doing my duty to protect Darkover from Terrani ambitions.” 

 

He continued more seriously. “I’ve discovered where they are holding the Heir captive. They are mentally torturing him in an attempt to force him to unleash his Laran. Moreover, from the mind the doctor who deals with Hastur I learned that they’ve put him in a sealed room with a matrix, to see if it will cause the release of his power. I do not know what kind of matrix it is, but the kidnappers brought it in with the prisoner."

 

Sherlock shivered: "They put John in the same room with Sharra?"

 

Mike gasped. "Sharra?” he asked with a slight panic in his voice, “Are you saying that the Terrans have found Sharra? "

 

"It seems so,” Moran said, “Hopefully that’s not true. Shall we go?"

 

Under cover of darkness and with the knowledge Mike had of the base, they soon arrived at a building constructed of an unusually cold material, the inside of which was almost incandescent with light and intensely cold.

 

"Wear these,” Mike said, holding out their overalls. “They'll think you're Darkovans service personnel. Fortunately the Terrans consider us too far beneath them and don’t try to remember our faces. We can move through the base quite easily."

 

Walking with their heads down, as if they were in a hurry to reach their intended destination, the four men moved through the building, without being discovered.

 

Arriving at hallway indistinguishable from any of the others they had passed, Mike stopped.

 

"The middle room is where John Hastur is being held, the one with the guard,” he informed the others. “In addition to knocking out the guard, we will need to take out the doctor and the other guard in the front room as they’re monitoring what’s happening in the room with the prisoner."

 

"Right then,” Sherlock said, “Lestrade, you and Mike take out the guard in the corridor. Moran and I'll take care of those in the other room."

 

With studied indifference, the four men walked down the hallway. Once at the guard, Lestrade turned suddenly and with a well-aimed blow, stunned him.

 

Moran and Sherlock entered the surveillance room. Once inside, Holmes used his Voice Command: "Stop."

The two men and one woman in the room froze.

 

Moran quickly checked that there were no other doors or people they had missed, but the room did not present other exits and no one had escaped the Alton’s instruction.

 

Sherlock's attention was drawn by a strange noise from the table at which the men and woman sat. He was sure he heard a human voice that pleaded for something to stop.

 

Arriving in front of a strange mirrored surface, he saw in John, tied to a chair, screaming and begging them to put an end to whatever they were doing.

 

The image caused a deep pain and a violent rage in Sherlock, who turned to on the woman. "Who ordered this?" he demanded.

 

"Dr. Magnussen," she said in a faint voice.

 

"He is in this room?" Sherlock asked again.

 

"Yes," said the woman.

 

"Show him to me."

 

She pointed a finger toward the man with glasses sitting by her side.

 

Sherlock stared at him with an indecipherable look. He puts his mouth to Magnussen‘s ear and ordered:

"Turn the damn things off!!"

 

Magnussen turned off the lights, sounds and images. The strange mirror became dark and He could not see John, but he could still hear his voice, pleading and tired, saying: "Please, stop, I will not destroy anything and kill anyone. Leave me alone."

 

Sherlock nodded to Moran, to let him know that they should go to John.

 

"You, come with us,” he said to Magnussen, still using the Voice Command, and turning to others he ordered, “You stay here and do NOT move under any circumstances for the next four hours."

 

The three men left the room, returning to the hall, where Greg and Mike waited after having put the guard out of action. When they entered the darkened room, Sherlock and Moran immediately felt the presence of Sharra on their minds, inviting, persuasive, and eager to unleash hell.

 

Sherlock ignored the sensation and headed straight to John, followed closely by Lestrade and Magnussen.

 

John was very pale and he could see he was expending an enormous effort not to succumb to Sharra.

 

Sherlock touched his arm gently and whispered in his ear: "I'm here my love, it's over. I’ve come to bring you home." He looked up at Magnussen: "Release him, without hurting him!" he hissed.

 

Magnussen obeyed.

 

John was freed from all constraints, and Sherlock and Lestrade lifted him from the chair, taking care not to cause him more pain. They were headed for the exit, when they saw Sebastian Moran with Sharra tightly grasped in his hand.

 

His eyes glowed with an unworldly light. "We all know he's right, don’t we?" he asked, pointing to everyone and anyone.

 

Sherlock froze. "What are you wanting to do Sebastian?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Moran sighed. "The Terrani will not desist until we make it clear that we can defend ourselves from them."

 

Mike paled, "You want to unleash Sharra?" he asked in a weak voice.

 

"Yes,” Moran replied in a weakened voice, “I will not be leaving with you. Sharra will consume me and we can’t carry it around Thendara. Since my Laran is not as powerful as that of an Alton or Hastur, I should be able to limit its destructive power to within this building. I'm sure this will serve as an suitable demonstration of our ability to destroy them! And, anyway, you have the Sword of Aldones and a Hastur. You can always counteract Sharra, if I lose control."

 

John lifted his head from Sherlock’s shoulder and stared into Sebastian’s green eyes.

 

"No. You mustn’t do it,” he said in a mild tone, “This is the matrix speaking, Sebastian, not you. Don’t be ensnared by it. You can resist it! Please! Wrap it in a handkerchief. You'll see that it will stop provoking you. "

Moran smiled softly to John: "Look what they have done to you,” he whispered, “Don’t you want to punish them?"

 

John stared at Sebastian with a sad look: "I want them to pay, but not this way,” he said, “not by losing you or your soul. It is too high a price. Sharra is too powerful; it will consume you but will not let you die until it has destroyed everything about you. You cannot control it. Please, Sebastian do not join it. Please, for me."

 

Sebastian came to John. "I would do anything for you, John,” he whispered, “and I will do this deed for you.”

 

John reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s wrist in desperation. "I do not WANT you to do it. I beg you, you don’t have to die to redeem yourself, you have already done so! You're here! You helped Sherlock save me. I will speak with my father, with the Comyn Council, you will be pardoned! "

 

John knew that what he was saying would not make Sebastian give up his plan.

 

He turned to Sherlock, looking for support. "Tell him yourself,” he urged him. “Tell him that this sacrifice does not make sense!"

 

Sherlock watched Sebastian: ice-blue eyes fixed to green ones.

 

"Oh go on, Sherlock, tell me!” Sebastian said ironically. “Tell me that I shouldn’t die, even after I had John for a night."

 

John was stunned. "That has nothing to do with anything!” the strangled scream came out. “You do not have to die for that!"

 

"Do you agree, Sherlock?” Moran goaded, “Are you SURE I do not have to pay for that night? Are you SURE that I won’t take John away from you if I stayed alive?"

 

John shook his head in dismay, "Nonononononono! This can’t be happening! Please Sebastian, stop. Sherlock, please ...!"

 

John collapsed exhausted in Sherlock’s arms.

 

Sebastian looked at him worriedly. "You have to take him to the castle, quickly."

 

Sherlock looked up Moran. "You know I would do it if I were not afraid that my Laran would trigger Sharra into more destruction, right?"

 

Sebastian smiled peacefully: "You understand."

 

"Yes. And I don’t say this because I’m afraid you may take John away from me!" he pointed out.

 

"I know," replied Moran.

 

Sherlock moved John smoothly and gently into the arms of Lestrade.

 

He stood in front of Moran, reaching out, "I will make sure that everyone knows that the real hero is you.” he said. “I will tell everyone you sacrificed yourself to save John and Darkover from the greed and stupidity of the Terrani. No one will remember your past dealings with Moriarty."

 

Moran choked back a laugh.

 

"I don’t regret having loved Jim,” he objected, “My only regret is that I was not able to save him from himself. You don’t need to restore my name. It is better that the Terrani believe that I have no ties to the Council. They will have their punishment, but they won’t be able to blame the Comyn. So, everybody wins. Even me. I'll finally have my peace. I might even be reunited with Jim, don’t you think? "

 

Sherlock did not withdraw his hand.

 

"The Terrani are not obliged to know everything. The important thing is that Darkovans know that you are the one who stopped this madness."

 

Sebastian took his hand and squeezed Sherlock’s tightly. The two men stared at each other, recognizing they had much more in common than they would ever admit.

 

Sebastian moved to John, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "I've known you too late, little John,” he whispered. “I'll find you again in another life."

 

He turned to Mike: "You have to go with them and get them out of here. Farewell cousin."

 

Mike hugged him without saying a word. "Let's go,” he added, “I wouldn’t want someone to find us at this point."

 

Sherlock lifted John in his arms. He had always been slight in build, but now he seemed fragile and delicate, as if he could easily break.

 

Sherlock hugged him tenderly and turned to Magnussen, "Do not move from this room and say nothing,” he ordered. Turning one last time to Sebastian he added, “I’m guessing that it won’t bother you to have some company?"

 

Moran grinned satisfied. "Got to feed the fire with something, isn’t that right? Take care of little John. "

 

Magnussen turned pale with terror, having sensed something of the men’s plan, but completely unable to do anything to prevent what would happen.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sebastian Moran was in the dark room, holding the powerful Sharra matrix.

 

While the others had been present, the seductively persuasive voice of the matrix had remained in the background of his mind. Now that there was silence, his mind was filled with words and desires that were not his.

 

"What are you waiting for?” enticed the voice. ”Join me. Unleash me. Free our anger."

 

"Don’t do that Sebastian,” John’s voice echoed in his head, “Please, do not. It's not worth it."

 

"John leave,” Moran said dryly, “Get out of my mind. I'm tying to control Sharra!"

 

"Do not make him go away,” whispered Sharra, “Let him binds us. We will be stronger. We will destroy more."

 

"Do not listen!” The desperate plea in John’s voice shook Sebastian’s heart. “Come out. Join us. Do not die, please. We'll find another way to punish the Terrani. I will not leave you alone, Sebastian. I will not let you die alone. If you want to move forward, you will have to take me with you. You'll have to kill me. "

 

"Keep him with us,” coerced Sharra’s melodious voice, “We'll be together forever."

 

Moran had tried to keep himself tied to John forever - his new beginning. But he was about to be burned by the destructive fire of Sharra and would not drag John with him.

 

John had Sherlock. John was Sherlock’s not his. He had no right to kill John and separate them.

 

With a huge force of will, Sebastian drove John from his mind, locking him out violently, to ensure he would not have second thoughts and would not be swayed by Sharra.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

John was half unconscious into the arms of Sherlock.

 

They had arrived at the outer perimeter of the Terran base without meeting anyone. Given the late hour, most Terrani were asleep in their quarters.

 

Under the cover of darkness, they made their way swiftly to Comyn Castle. Entering from the exterior staircase, Sherlock took John to the secret room he occupied in the Hastur’s chambers and lay him gently upon the bed.

 

Leaving Lestrade to watch him, Sherlock went to Regis Hastur to explain what was going to happen and to ask if Beltran was in the Castle to help with John.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sebastian Moran immersed his mind in the sentience of the matrix, binding himself to it, expanding his senses. He could clearly see the building he was in, as well as all the others around it. He could feel the presence of Terrani and Darkovans asleep in their beds, oblivious to the danger.

 

He expanded his senses further until he could feel all of Thendara and the Castle of Comyn. He found John and with him, he found his enemy.

 

\------------------------------------

 

John was weak and confused. He knew that Sherlock had taken him away from the base and the Terrani, all of which left Sebastian, only, with Sharra.

 

In his state of semi-consciousness, John sensed a somewhat familiar presence inviting him to join with him.

 

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, John,” said the calm, friendly voice. “We cannot save Sebastian, but we can limit the power of Sharra. It is our job to prevent it from destroying everything. We were created for this. "

 

Almost without realizing it, John had taken the Sword of Aldones from Sherlock’s pocket and linked to the matrix.

 

\------------------------------------------

Sebastian felt overwhelmed by a fury both incendiary and destructive. His enemy was weak and could easily be reduced to ashes. Without John or Sherlock’s presence, he would be free to destroy the entire planet.

 

It burned him, and no one would stop him from burning everyone!

 

\------------------------------------------

 

John sat down on the bed.

 

Lestrade was immediately at his side. "Sherlock is coming with a Leronis,” he reminded John. “You will recover soon."

 

John looked up at him with a determination that Lestrade had never seen before.

 

"I must go to the window,” he said with a faint, but inflexible tone. “Sebastian is about to unleash Sharra and thinks he can control it. He does not know what's wrong."

 

Lestrade was worried.

 

John was too pale, and the dark circles beneath his eyes were so deep that his dark blue irises were almost invisible. He couldn’t understand how he could still be sitting upright, and he didn’t know what he wanted to do, but his instinct was screaming at him not to allow John to move.

 

John got up anyway, but lost his balance. Lestrade immediately steadied him, preventing him from falling. He was going to help him lean against the bed, but John refused. "I HAVE to go to the window!" he repeated firmly.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sharra had sensed her enemy and desired his destruction, but Sebastian, with a huge effort of will, turned his attention back to the building in which he stood. He realised that the weak point of the structure was a power generator and he therefore caused it to overheat so it exploded.

 

Sebastian’s body was hit by the force of the explosion, but Sharra would not let him die, and even as he burned, she crept into his mind to urge the destruction of the base and of Thendara, until all his enemies, until even Hastur were destroyed.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Lestrade heard the explosion and turned to the window.

 

"Sharra was triggered and can not be stopped without assistance,” whispered John. “Would you let her destroy the entire city?"

 

Greg did not know what to do. He knew John was weak, but he knew that the ancient matrix would not be stopped easily.

 

"Please!” John urged in a heartfelt plea, “We cannot allow there to be a massacre, even among Terrani!"

 

"Fine," Lestrade finally surrendered and walked John to the window.

 

The sight that met their eyes was simultaneously beautiful and disturbing. A violent fire was lighting up the dark night, backlighting the city. The flames themselves had taken an odd shape – that of a beautiful woman dancing sensuously to attract her lover.

 

John felt the pull of the matrix and his Laran reacted as if confronted by a long-standing enemy, long-awaited yet much desired.

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, his mind dipping into the depths of the powerful Sword of Aldones matrix, and with it tried to connect to and shut down Sharra.

 

Sebastian Moran felt another mind touch his. It was someone familiar, someone that one part of him loved, but another hated and wanted to destroy.

 

"Sebastian it is time to make peace with the world,” said John in a gentle voice. “Let go of Sharra, put an end to the destruction. The Terrani now understand. They have been punished enough."

 

"No,” Sebastian replied, “They have NOT suffered enough. They took from me the love of my life! I lost Jim because of them. They must pay. "

 

"You did not lose Jim because of Terrani,” argued John, “I was the one who kill him. And I am ready to pay. You do not have to destroy all Thendara, to get your revenge. You just have to kill me!"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock and Beltran entered John’s room together.

 

Seeing the empty bed, Sherlock was momentarily relieved, but that relief was short-lived as almost immediately he saw John in front of the window, supported by Lestrade; fully focused and holding something which was shining brightly.

 

Instinctively, Sherlock placed his hand to the pocket where he had stored the Sword of Aldones and realized it was gone. He understood at once that John had removed the matrix while he had been distracted and was now using it to stop Sharra.

 

He rushed to John screaming in despair, "John stop! Don’t try to connect with Sharra."

 

Beltran grabbed him by the arm, before he could reach him, "Stop! Let him continue. "

 

Sherlock turned to Beltran, furious, "It will kill him!"

 

Beltran stared at him, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. This is John’s fate. Sharra must be stopped before it destroys Thendara and Darkover."

 

"You knew!" Sherlock could not believe what he was hearing.

 

"Ever since you both were born I have had visions of the two of you,” Beltran explained. “I could not tell you anything that would change the future. Your role is to stand by and watch as John fulfills his destiny. Then YOU will need to save it. "

 

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

 

Beltran sadly patted his left arm, before silently turning to support his nephew.

 

Sherlock decided he did not want to hear any more riddles and moved to stand next to John.

 

The light shone intensely from the matrix in John’s hands. Sherlock had never seen anything like it; the blue light was intense enough to almost burn the eyes.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

John felt the focus of Sharra move from the planet to him.

 

"You know who I am?” he asked, “Because I know I'm not talking to Sebastian Moran now, but to Sharra."

 

The figure in John’s mind turned into Sebastian in a flash of devastating fire.

"I know I'm not just talking to the deadly little John Hastur,” said a crackling voice. “I know you are there, Aldones, and this will be our last battle."

 

"You must put an end to your destruction,” replied a voice that was not entirely John’s. “Our time is finished. You can’t just seek to destroy. "

 

"Men have not changed,” said Sharra. “Do you not feel how great their anger is? Listen to the voices of the bitterness and hatred that are born and grow stronger in them every day. Feel their urge to destroy and kill that every one of these men nourishes within himself, singing songs of vengeance. All this feeds my flame. How are you going to stop me, little man, you alone against it all? " mockery dripped from every word Sharra uttered.

 

John smiled. "I am not alone.” he said. “Beside me are Sherlock, Greg and Beltran, and they are not the only ones! The malice and spite that feeds you is much weaker than what which sustains me: love, friendship, solidarity, altruism. These emotions are more difficult to see than the hatred, anger and revenge which you manifest. Love and friendship are more intimate and reserved. Isn’t that right, Sebastian? "

 

John spoke the name of Moran with immense sadness.

 

The tongue of flame flickered, as if for a moment it had lost some of its power.

 

"Sebastian.” John said softly, “Thou wouldst not destroy Darkover, wouldst thou?"

 

John saw the form of Sharra flicker.

 

"He is mine!” it shouted angrily. “He has decided to join me to complete the plan and revenge his lover! "

 

"What kind of lover?” asked John. “Sebastian, don’t be carried away by Sharra. You do not want to destroy Darkover. Do you want to SAVE it. "

 

The shape of fire came to take the form of Sebastian Moran. "Stay away John!” Sebastian said in a frightened voice. “I could hurt you! "

 

As he spoke, the ethereal form of John came closer to that of Moran, spreading his arms, unintimidated.

 

Surrounded by a blue halo, John hugged the other man.

 

"You are not alone, Sebastian. And you must fix this."

 

Moran tried to break free from the embrace, in desperation, "Let me go, John! If you do not, I will destroy you!"

 

John kept hold of him. "You must choose, Sebastian. Only you can stop this. Only you can remove your energy and not act as a conduit between yourself and the negative emotions of everyone on this planet!”

 

John felt Moran’s despair, sensing the battle being fought within.

 

"You play with a still burning fire, little John," Sebastian whispered bitterly.

 

"I can burn with you, if you want,” John cajoled. “The important thing is to stop Sharra from destroying everything. Isn’t that what you want too? "

 

"You will not go, will you, little John?” Sebastian asked sadly. “Why do you want to die?"

 

"Would you kill me?" questioned John.

 

After a moment's hesitation, Sebastian smiled and hugged John tightly.

 

The red halo surrounding the ethereal figure of Moran subsided, fading more and more towards the blue.

 

John heard a piercing scream cut through his mind when Sebastian broke his ties with Sharra, but he was not afraid, and did not abandon his friend.

 

He listened, enclosing Sebastian in his arms, trying to alleviate much of the pain; welcoming him and sharing it with him.

 

Once he realized that Sebastian had died peacefully, John finally let go, exhausted, falling swiftly into a cold, dark world from which he did not have the strength to get out.

 

He felt Sherlock beside him, but he was a presence so muffled and far away that he could not understand what it was he wanted from him.

 

John allowed himself to be surrounded by that oblivion, unable to reach the increasingly distant voice of Sherlock, desperately calling to him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last fight for happiness.

Sherlock watched with great concern the fire that was developing at the Terran base.

Around the tall, female-shaped flame, a blue curtain seemed to have formed, creating an impression of containment and closeness, as of two lovers embracing. Sherlock felt that John’s forces were declining and felt helpless, unable to help him.

 

Suddenly, the flames reverted to those of a normal fire.

 

And John collapsed into Sherlock’s arms.

 

"John!” he cried in concern, “John, open your eyes! Please, I beg you, John!"

 

He looked up at Beltran. "What has happened?” he asked in despair. ”Why won’t he answer me?"

 

Beltran’s pain could be read in his eyes. "The Terran’s torture has weakened him,” he answered. “What he did to try and stop Sharra has drained the last of his energy. John’s mind has been lost in the clash between the two matrices."

 

"Where and how was he lost?” Sherlock demanded. “How do we bring him back?"

 

"No-one knows,” sighed Beltran. “Only you, Sherlock, can find the way to bring back John to us.  _THIS_ is your destiny!” He paused sadly before continuing, “If you fail, John will be lost forever."

 

Sherlock looked from Beltran to John’s pale face. He would find a way to bring him back, even if it meant traversing the ice hells of Zandru!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock and Lestrade had gently laid John on the bed, when John's parents and Alton burst into the room.

 

Sherlock was annoyed by the presence of so many people as it prevented him from thinking clearly.

 

"What’s happened to my son?" Liriel worried.

 

"He is linked to the Sword of Aldones,” said Beltran. “He partially stopped Sharra, but he’s now in a coma."

 

"How do we wake him?" asked Regis.

 

"We can’t.” said Beltran. “Only Sherlock can find a way to wake him."

 

"NEVER!” Rafael replied furiously, “I will not have you taking risks with my son!"

 

Beltran turned a stern look onto Rafael; "If you don’t let your son save John, the Hastur will remain without an Heir."

 

"I do not care!” countered Rafael. “I will NOT allow my son to endanger his life!"

 

"It is not up to you, father!” Sherlock snapped angrily, “I'm not a child any more and you cannot decide for me."

 

Rafael gave him a withering look, "You are my son,” he hissed, “And as such, you have to obey!"

 

Sherlock and Rafael looked askance at each other, each of them furious with the Alton lord.

 

"You did not hesitate to hurt other parents when you took away OUR son!”  Gabriel interposed, “Even now you think solely of your child. I understand you are concerned about Sherlock’s safety, but don’t you think you owe us, Rafael? We could have removed John from the Altons without any regard to the health of your child, but we did not."

 

"I thank you for that,” said Rafael, “However, in return for your sacrifice I gave John an education that he otherwise would not have received."

 

"That's not quite true,” Beltran replied. “If the boys had not met in the _Overworld_ _,_  I would have ensured that John went to Neskaya anyway. Do you really think that I would have allowed the Heir to Hastur to not receive the education necessary to effectively rule?"

 

"Nevertheless, I will not allow my son to take the risk!" Rafael insisted stubbornly.

 

While their parents were arguing on the issue, Sherlock was sitting on the bed next to John, watching him.

 

John looked pale and tired, and his breathing was so weak that Sherlock had to strain to see his chest rise.

He didn’t know what to do, but he could NOT allow John to die - he had just gotten John back into his life and he would fight against everything and everyone to keep them together!

 

He tried to isolate his mind from the confusion that reigned within the room and spoke to John. _"Can you hear me?_   _Why won’t you come back to me?_   _What keeps you away?_   _How can I reach you? "_

 

John did not answer.

 

Sherlock was frustrated and desperate. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the matrix in John’s left hand.

The Sword of Aldones shone a bright warm blue so intense as to almost hurt the eyes. Sherlock had already noticed how the matrix shone abnormally and realized that through the gem he could reach John.

 

With a leap he stepped over John’s body, laying down beside him and taking the left hand of his lover.

This way, the Sword of Aldones found itself squeezed between the palms of both John and Sherlock.

 

Sherlock felt himself snatched from reality and catapulted into a dark world like the _Overworld_ , yet darker and more disturbing. At the center of this world shone the ethereal figure of John, surrounded by a strange red glow.

 

Rafael noticed the movement of Sherlock with his peripheral vision, but before he could intervene, his son had already connected with John through the matrix.

 

The bodies of both boys gave a violent jolt, then lay passively on the bed, as though they were sleeping.

 

Rafael turned angrily toward Gabriel, Liriel and Regis. "You distracted me on purpose to allow Sherlock time to link with John!” he screamed. “If anything happens to my son, it will be your fault and I will make you PAY!"

 

"No, father,” Mycroft Intervened with a hard voice, “It is not their fault. None of them forced Sherlock to sacrifice himself for John. Sherlock did it of his own free will because he wanted to. Nobody could stop him, not even you. These two are deeply attached and they are both willing to make any sacrifice necessary in order to save the other. John launched himself and Moriarty into a waterfall to protect Sherlock, believing it would result in his death. Sherlock is now connected to the Sword of Aldones to bring John back. And he hasn’t done this for Hastur or for the future of Darkover, but for _himself_. To get the most important person in his life back."

 

"Do not contradict me Mycroft!" Rafael threatened.

 

"Enough!" the soft toned voice of Eileen surprised everyone.

 

Rafael turned startled to his wife: "Eileen ... this is our son!"

 

"We've always been selfish, Rafael,” Eileen said. “For too long we have thought that the serenity and safety of our children come before that of all others. Now fate presents us with the bill for our selfishness. We should be PROUD of the fact that Sherlock is not like us and has decided to risk his own life for someone he so deeply loves!"

 

Rafael was about to reply, but he saw the determination in his wife’s eyes, so similar to that of their younger son, and knew that he would never win this argument. 

 

He turned to Beltran: "Can we do anything to help them?" he asked in resignation.

 

Beltran thought deeply for a while. “I don’t know what Sherlock is trying to do, but we should form a Laran Circle and monitor their physical state - try to keep their bodies in the best possible condition."

 

Hastur and Alton both nodded their agreement.

 

"I think three at a time will do,” Beltran continued. “That will leave us with sufficient reserves should this continue for any length of time."

 

Gabriel and Rafael immediately pulled faces.

 

Beltran hid a smile, "I would say that we have the people for the first circle. Liriel, please remain here as a  reserve. The rest of you get some rest, we do not know what we'll have to deal with here."

 

"I'm staying," said Eileen.

 

Her tone brooked no argument and no one tried to convince her to leave the room.

 

Liriel took her hands in hers, "We'll wait together, my friend.” She smiled softly; “I want you to tell me about my son."

 

Eileen smiled. "It will be a pleasure. He was a sweet child, you know?"

 

Eileen began to tell her story softly to Liriel. The others left the room, while Beltran, Gabriel and Rafael focused on their matrix and connected to form a Circle to protect their children.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"John?” Sherlock called haltingly, “Are you okay?"

 

The insubstantial John turned to Sherlock, who noted the presence of another figure behind his lover. Only then did Holmes realise that John was surrounded by a blue aura that reminded him of the color of the matrix, while the red reflection he saw was caused by the second figure.

 

John stared Sherlock dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?” he asked, worried. “This is dangerous! You must go back!"

 

"I will never go without you!” Sherlock replied, approaching him quietly, “We can either go back together, or we can stay here together. I will not leave you alone."

 

The figure behind John moved so that Sherlock could see it well.

 

Sebastian Moran was now a tongue of firey red flame.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Regis Hastur had reached his office and sat down at his desk, closing his eyes. He could not believe that after waiting so long an heir, was about to lose him.

 

According to Beltran, Sherlock would save John and everything would turn out for the best; however, a margin of error was always a possibility with his brother’s prophecies. He could not even contemplate the possibility that the young Holmes would fail.

 

A soft knock at the door, tore him from his reflections: "Come in."

 

Darryl Sirtys, his personal attendant, entered the room.

 

"Lord Hastur,” he greeted his employer, “There is a representative from the Terran base asking for an audience."

 

Regis sat up straight in his chair, annoyed.

 

"What more do they want?” he asked angrily. Have they not done enough damage?"

 

Darryl did not respond to the regent, who stood up, moving to the window. "I should not receive them, but I cannot afford to completely end our relations with the Terrans. Let him wait for a while, then allow him in but tell him that I have no time to see them at the moment."

 

Darryl bowed: "As you command, Lord Hastur."

 

The attendant went out, leaving him alone again with his thoughts.

 

If it were possible to do so safely, he would have wiped the Terrans from the planet a long time ago, but he knew it would be an empty victory - the Terrans had a too great a technological advantage. If Darkover confronted them, they would eventually be destroyed.

 

He only hoped that the sacrifices of John, Sherlock and Sebastian could be used to force the Terrans to a series of negotiations between equals, securing the safety of the planet and its inhabitants.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock stared at Sebastian Moran and felt a chill run up his spine. Something was very wrong!

 

What he felt from the form behind John was nothing like the man he had known and, despite everything, respected.

 

"Who are you?" he asked in a harsh tone.

 

"Don’t you recognize me?” the firey figure asked in a disparaging tone of voice, “I'm Sebastian Moran, John’s lover."

 

John turned to the flame. "Do not say that Sebastian,” he scolded. “You know we did not have a relationship. We were only friends."

 

"Friends do not make love," the flame said softly to him.

 

"You are NOT Sebastian Moran,” Interjected Sherlock. “Get away from him! John, you are in grave danger. Please come to me."

 

He reached out his hand to John, but to his surprise, John didn’t move and looked at the hand that as if he didn’t understand what he should do with it.

 

"You have to go away Sherlock,” he said instead. “I cannot leave Sebastian alone. He chose to sacrifice his life for me and I cannot abandon him."

 

Sherlock felt his anger grow in him and he saw the red flame become larger and more vivid, taking over John’s  etheric manifestation as the blue aura around him shrank.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

A young Terran woman was finally led into the presence of Regis Hastur.

 

The Regent was sitting at his desk, his brother Caryl at his side. The demeanors the two elderly men were severe and forbidding.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Hastur,” Dr. Hooper began timidly, “I am ... "

 

"LORD Hastur,” Regis corrected sharply. “The correct way to address me is _Lord_ Hastur."

 

"Oh, yes, my apologies,” Molly said, blushing. “I'm not used to such meetings, but I am the highest ranking person left at the Base after what happened last night."

 

"I hope you did not lose too many people," Regis said, in an icy, unconvincing tone.

 

"One of the central buildings was destroyed by the fire,” Hooper informed him. “All those who were inside at the time died - both Terran and Darkovan. Twenty-seven people in all."

 

"I am sorry for your loss,” Regis said with a gracious nod of his head, though his tone seemed to contradict what he was saying. “What is it I can do for you?"

 

"After what happened, I would like to transfer the remaining staff at the base on the Hellers. I would like to ensure that I can make this transfer without risk of further attacks."

 

"WE did not attack YOU,” stressed Regis in a hard voice. “We have no knowledge of how the fire started, or even if it was man-made or mechanical."

 

"I do not wish to offend,” Molly said quickly. “We don’t understand what caused the fire either, but we no longer have any person of seniority at the base, which is why I need to transfer our staff."

 

"I have no objections to your leaving,” said Regis. “You may leave Thendara in safety. No one, by order of the _Comyn,_  will attack you. I cannot answer for outlaws, of course, but I imagine that you have well-armed guards to defend you. "

 

"Of course, Sir” Hooper said. “Thank you.”

 

She hesitated before continuing, “I also wanted to return this." She pulled from her pocket a transparent plastic container in which sat a gem of dark red hue.

 

Regis and Caryl immediately recognized Sharra, the matrix against which John had struggled. It appeared to be emitting a faint red light.

 

"This gem was found in the room where the effects of the fire were most violent,” Molly explained. “It was in the hands of a man that we cannot identify, but who seems to have been of Darkovan heritage. His body was brought to the castle so you may identify and bury him according to your customs."

 

Molly remained with the box in the air, as neither of the Hasturs made a move to remove it from her.

 

"Thank you,” Regis said after a tense pause. “Please place the container on the desk and see my Secretary regarding the disposition of the corpse you brought to us."

 

Molly Hooper realized that she had been dismissed and rose to her feet to leave, but before she got to the door, she stopped and turned back.

 

"I hope John Hastur is fine,” she whispered, fearfully. “I wanted to stop Dr. Magnussen, but he was my boss, you know?"

 

Neither Regis nor Caryl said anything, so Molly withdrew from the Hastur’s presence.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock saw John's face pale and he realized it was his anger that caused that pain.

 

Concerned, Sherlock approached him, "John, LOOK at him! He is NOT Sebastian! "he shouted.

 

John turned to the red shape and saw Sebastian smiling at him sweetly. A part of him, however, vibrated as if sensing danger.

 

He turned back to Sherlock, "Please, go away,” he said. “This place is not safe for you. Leave me, I'm so tired."

 

"No!” Sherlock retorted vehemently, “I will not leave you here. If you don’t want to go back with me, I'll stay here with you."

 

The flame strengthened. "I am already here,” it hissed mellifluously, “he doesn’t need anyone else! John does not love you. He never loved you! John has always loved Sebastian Moran!"

 

Sherlock was about to rage, when he realized what was happening; the Sharra matrix was able to partially overcome the Sword of Aldones, and was trying to kill John by exploiting the anger and jealousy the young Holmes felt toward Sebastian.

 

Sherlock decided he would not allow that cursed matrix to use him to win its battle against the neutral Sword of Aldones.

 

"I know who and what you are,” he said quietly, “And you do not scare me. I will fight against anyone and anything to get John back with me forever!"

 

"It is John who does not want you in his life, stupid child!” said the flame in an evil tone. “John and Sebastian did not just have a single night, they were together EVERY night he was in the village. He complained of your obsessive love and laughed at your childlike love of him. He's tired of having you around, with all your fears and your insecurities hidden behind your cold ‘logic’. John wants to be rid of you!"

 

"It's not true!” protested John, “Don’t believe him, Sherlock. I love YOU!”

 

Sherlock reached out his hand again to John, smiling.  "I know,” he answered. “Take my hand. Together we will defeat it. We are the soul of Darkover, remember?"

 

John reached for Sherlock ready to leave with him, but the fire opposed him, wrapping him with its flame.

 

"Sherlock!" John shouted.

 

"John!"

 

The fear of losing John caused Sherlock to instinctively use his  _laran_  Voice Command.

 

"Let him go!" he demanded of the matrix.

 

Through the dark he spread a huge energy wave that swept across both John and flame-like entity.

 

John was not hurt by the energy given off as the flames retreated losing strength and color, and he approached Sherlock, taking his hand. Together they faced the furious form of Sharra, who was losing more and more of its strength.

 

"I will never let you take away the young Hastur!” it screamed into their minds. “I will not be defeated! NEVER!"

 

The primordial force tried to attack them, but Sherlock and John, hands united, joined their  _Laran_  to  repel the assault.

 

Sherlock gathered both his forces and those of John, using the Voice Command: "Go away!" he hissed.

 

With a desperate cry, the flame was extinguished. The Overworld became dark.

 

The etheric forms of John and Sherlock looked into each other’s eyes.

 

"Now wake up,” Sherlock said with a firm voice. “If you do not return to your senses when I do I'll pinch  you! And I will not be nice!"

 

John moved forward to kiss Sherlock, "Nothing could keep me away from you."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock finally opened his eyes.

 

Eileen was just next door, but Sherlock ignored his mother and turned to John; "Wake up.” His voice was a mix between supplication and command, “Open your eyes or I’ll get really angry!"

 

John neither moved nor opened his eyes.

 

Sherlock waited impatiently then raised a worried look to Beltran.

 

"The sword had been contaminated by Sharra,” Sherlock told him. “We should have fully decontaminated John’s matrix. Why won’t he wake up? "

 

"With all that has happened, it could take hours yet," Beltran said.

 

"Hours?" snapped Sherlock.

 

"I don’t think so,” whispered John without opening his eyes. “Can you please remove your hand from the matrix? It looks like you're getting ready to punch me! "

 

Sherlock jumped, pulling his hand from the gemstone.

 

John opened his eyes. He was very pale, looking drained of all power.

 

Sherlock brushed a lock of hair from his forehead.  "You’d deserve it because you scared me a lot!” he said in a sweet tone. “Don’t ever do that again, okay? Because of you, in the past year I have aged ten years!"

 

John smiled at Sherlock: "I doubt it,” he said, “You're beautiful!"

 

Sherlock returned with a broad smile. "Don’t think that flattery will save you from the scolding you will get once you’re better!" he promised in a fake threatening tone as he gently kissed John’s lips.

 

John had closed his eyes during the kiss, but opened them immediately on sensing Sherlock’s underlying  anxiety.

 

"I had to,” he said. “I had to stop Sharra. It would have destroyed the planet otherwise!"

 

"Don’t talk,” chided Beltran in a soft voice. “You must recuperate. You too, Sherlock. You have done something very dangerous and brave. "

 

Sherlock glanced around the room. "I'm not going to move from this bed until John is capable of standing  on his own. Is that clear? "He said resolutely.

 

Rafael stared at his son, knowing he would never be able to get him out of that room.

 

"You'll not cause any more trouble, right?" he asked the patient.

 

"If anyone tries to separate me from John, I'll definitely cause THEM a load of trouble!" Sherlock assured him.

 

"Let me bring you both something to eat,” interjected Beltran,hoping to prevent another argument. “Sherlock, can you make sure that John eats, but don’t worry if he falls asleep in the middle of it. In the coming days he will probably want to sleep a lot."

 

"I'll do whatever I need to, to keep him comfortable," promise Sherlock.

 

"Me too," added John.

 

And then they were finally left alone.

 

Sherlock lay down next to John, being careful not to touch the matrix as John switched it to his other hand.

 

"It's just the matrix you can’t touch,” he said in a low voice. “If you want to hug me, you can do it without any problems. Indeed, I’d really like that."

 

Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice, immediately throwing an arm and leg over John’s body, as though to protect him from danger.

 

"Sleep well,” he whispered in his ear. “I am here to watch over you."

 

Both fell asleep, exhausted but happy to be together once more.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

It had been two weeks since the fire on the Terran base and the remaining Terrani had left Thendara. John had recovered almost completely, under the attentive care of Sherlock.

 

It was the dawn of a beautiful summer’s morning. The sun was a red ball rising slowly over the horizon, illuminating Thendara.

 

Regis had insisted that John leave the room in which he had spent the previous year, and take possession of the suite of rooms assigned to the Heir of Hastur.  The rooms were much more spacious, and the dawn filled them with a bright reddish glow.

 

Sherlock awoke to the light and the feeling of an empty bed. He jumped straight up looking for John, finally seeing him on the balcony, gazing out at the dawn. Sherlock got out of bed, pulled on his robe and stood in the balcony doorway.

 

He had noticed that John sometimes felt the need to be alone.

 

In all likelihood, all the thoughts and feelings he picked up from the people around him had to be annoying.

He did not dare think about what it meant to have the Hastur gift and be linked to a matrix as powerful as the Sword of Aldones.

 

"Remember this in future, so you do not make me angry." John said, without turning around.

 

Sherlock flinched, surprised that John had noticed his presence.

 

"I always feel," John retorted, as if Sherlock had spoken aloud.

 

He shook his head. "Sorry,” he continued; “More and more I realize that what I’m hearing is not someone talking, but just thinking! Beltran said that I'll get used to this change also. I just hope it's the last one, because I'm tired of having to start training again from the beginning on some new aspect of this ‘gift’."

 

"Are you okay?" Sherlock finally managed to ask.

 

"Yes, I'm fine,” John reassured him. “I woke early and wanted to see the sunrise over the city. I always thought that the dawn was the most magical moment of the day. It is like a world full of peace and serenity. Everything seems to be as perfect as possible. "

 

Sherlock approached John, and wrapped his arms around his hips with his chin resting on John’s left shoulder.

 

"Isn’t it a wonderful show?" John asked, looking at the sun that was almost completely visible.

 

"You are right,” Sherlock replied, “It's really a fantastic show."

 

So saying, he kissed John’s neck, and he in turn smiled, raising a hand to stroke Sherlock’s head.

 

"I don’t think you're watching the sunrise," he whispered.

 

"No,” Sherlock agreed, gently nibbling on John’s neck,  “But I guarantee you that what I'm looking at is just as wonderful."

 

John shuddered.

 

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked worried.

 

"Yes,” sighed John. “You can continue if you want."

 

"As my Lord commands,” joked Sherlock, moving his face to the other shoulder. “I would not want to neglect any part of your neck, my Lord John!"

 

"I heard about Irene,” John said, resting his hands on Sherlock’s; “How do you feel?"

 

Irene Adler had been sentenced to life imprisonment by the  _Comyn_  Council for treason, conspiracy and attempted murder. She would be locked up in the prisons of Caer Donn for the rest of her life. Mycroft had obtained an annulment of her marriage to Sherlock, even though the child born of their union was recognized as a legitimate heir of the youngest of Holmes.

 

"She was never really my wife,” Sherlock replied. “I'm sorry for my daughter’s sake, but I'm happy to be rid of that manipulative bitch!”

 

He paused for a while before saying, “I know Regis wants you marry Lyanna Lindir."

 

John turned in Sherlock’s arms.

 

"I cannot say no,” he said, looking into his eyes. “I have to give the family another heir. My son with Mary has been recognized as my rightful heir because they discovered he has  _Laran;_ but there has to be another child, in case something were to happen to him. But I was clear: I will NEVER part from you!"

 

"I should hope so!” snapped Sherlock. “Fate will not part me from you easily, John Regis Winston Hastur!"

 

John stroked the face of Sherlock: "Nor do I want it to."

 

John turned back to see the path of the sun in the sky of Darkover.

 

"Do you think that the Terrans will return?"

 

Sherlock sat by his side. "Probably, yes,” he answered. “I don’t think they will give up easily. But we will face it all together as always. Nothing can cause us hurt or fear if we remain together."

 

John turned to him: "And we'll be together forever."

 

Sherlock lowered his face to bring his lips to John. The kiss was gentle and tender.

 

John turned so he could embrace Sherlock, who wrapped him in his arms, kissing him gently.

 

The red sun continued its journey in the blue sky of Darkover, illuminating two young men, united always and forever, in a promise of eternal love that nothing and no one could end.

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, despite the bad English of the early chapters.  
> A special thank you with all my heart goes to K8ec who has edited the Chapters from 17 to 22, allowing everyone to understand what I had written.  
> Thanks to those who have left a kudos.  
> For me it is strange and beautiful to know that my story was read in other parts of the world other than Italy.  
> Thank you again.


End file.
